


Por siempre

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon Continuation, Drama, Dreams and Premonitions, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: El tiempo siguió su curso. Las vidas de Sakura y Syaoran han permanecido juntas, pero no han logrado entrelazarse por completo. Ella, la poderosa propietaria de las Cartas; él, un hábil hechicero. Con nuevos retos que están más allá de la distancia que los separa y después de tantos años, ¿su amor logrará ser por siempre?
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya & Tsukishiro Yukito
Kudos: 5





	1. A la distancia

**_ATENCIÓN:_ ** _LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A CLAMP, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y SÓLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO._

_En fin, bienvenidos y espero que les agrade._

**_Capítulo I_ **   
**_A la distancia_ **

El final había sido como el de la película más romántica que jamás haya visto en su vida. Ella saltando a los brazos de él sin importar nada más. Sólo deseando estar entre sus brazos y por fin poder decirle una y otra vez que era cierto, que ya no tenía dudas y que también se había enamorado. En ese momento ya nada podría salir mal, lo había conseguido, había logrado sellar esa carta que por un instante casi le arrebataba su sentimiento más preciado.

Sakura sonrió al recordar aquel día que para ella parecía como si hubiese sido ayer, aunque de eso hacía ya algunos años. Y mientras escribía el nombre de él en la última hoja de su cuaderno, su mente repasaba de nuevo aquella escena final, que prácticamente marcó su último acto como card captor.

Pero más que un final, ese había sido el inicio de otra historia, una que vivía a lado de Syaoran. Bueno, "a su lado" por llamarlo de alguna manera; en realidad, su relación había sido un poco complicada respecto al tema de la distancia; no obstante, eso no les importaba y nunca les impidió que su amor creciera con los años.

Sin embargo, también debía reconocer que los últimos meses habían sido un poco complicados; y ya se empezaba a trazar una distancia entre ellos que era algo muy distinto al hecho de vivir en países diferentes.

Mientras remarcaba cada letra de su nombre escrito con caracteres chinos, la ojiverde sólo pensaba en lo poco que faltaba para volver a ver a Syaoran. La primavera ya se anunciaba, lo que implicaba el fin de los cursos en la escuela y, desde luego, las inminentes vacaciones. Como cada año, desde hacía 6 años, Syaoran iría a visitarla para compartir aunque sea un poco de tiempo juntos.

Era muy difícil estar así, amándolo tanto y tener que conformarse con verlo algunas semanas al año, a veces dejando en el aire tantas cosas por hacer y decirse... Pero ambos se habían prometido que la distancia no los separaría y serían pacientes al momento exacto de estar juntos por siempre.

Suspiró. No se dio cuenta que su expresión fue bastante notoria y algunos de sus compañeros de clase se volvieron hacia ella, incluso su profesor la miró fijamente y pidió diera la respuesta al problema de álgebra que estaba en el pizarrón.

No fue hasta que de pronto sintió un codazo en las costillas, que pudo reaccionar.

-¡Auch!- miró hacia Tomoyo, quien sentaba su lado en todas las clases, y ella señaló con los ojos hacia su profesor.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que toda la clase la estaba observando y que su profesor la miraba expectante- ¿Y bien señorita Kinomoto, podría darnos la respuesta?

-Ammm... bueno, es...- miró fugazmente al pizarrón sintiendo cómo su rostro ardía (seguramente también estaría muy rojo) y apeló a su buena suerte- cero...

-Tuvo suerte señorita Kinomoto. Bien, continuemos... - dijo el profesor y continuó con su palabrería matemática al resto de la clase.

Afortunadamente el timbre sonó casi inmediatamente. Lo que dio oportunidad para que todos se dispersaran y Sakura pudiera sobarse su costilla a sus anchas- Ay... ¿Era necesario Tomoyo?

-Lo siento, es que estabas de nuevo pérdida en tus cosas... Apenas estamos saliendo del estrés de los exámenes finales y afortunadamente nos fue bien... ¿Todo en orden?

-Sí... - suspiró de nuevo.

-Li ¿cierto?

-Tomoyo ya estamos a una semana de terminar las clases, estoy muy ansiosa... Creo que más que en otras ocasiones.

Fueron las últimas en salir del salón de clases. Caminaron por los pasillos de la preparatoria, que en esos días estaban llenos de estudiantes eufóricos por las próximas vacaciones, y se dirigieron a los jardines para reunirse con el resto de sus amigas.

-¿Has tenido de nuevo ese sueño?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-No, hace un par de meses que no. Creo que era sólo un sueño.

-¿"Sólo un sueño"?... Sakura, ambas sabemos que tus sueños no son normales- la ojiverde se detuvo y miró a su amiga un poco preocupada- Tranquila- continuó Tomoyo- estoy segura que no es nada premonitorio, pero al final los sueños son el reflejo de nuestro inconsciente.

-Creo que son sólo ideas que se quedaron en mi cabeza por... - sus mejillas se encendieron mientras continuaron caminando y salieron del edificio principal de la preparatoria Tomoeda- por "eso" que te conté.

-Ay Sakura, no deberías preocuparte por eso. Li jamás dejaría de amarte, lo ha dicho y demostrado cientos de veces, y lo que pasó es ese día puede tener muchísimas explicaciones.

-Tienes razón- le sonrió y terminaron de conversar justo cuando llegaron al jardín.

Chiharu, Rika y Naoko las esperaban sentadas en el césped. Saludaron y se sentaron con ellas. Era curioso, como si el tiempo entre ellas no hubiera pasado. Desde luego ya no eran unas niñas, las 5 eran ya todas unas jóvenes próximas a concluir la preparatoria, físicamente había florecido y su forma de pensar había madurado un poco; pero nunca habían perdido la costumbre se reunirse en los jardines de la escuela cuando había acontecimientos importantes que compartir o simplemente para conversar un rato de vez en cuando.

En esta ocasión la reunión había sido convocada por Chiharu, quien en sus mensajes había sido enfática en que había algo "muy importante y especial" que quería contarles.

-Qué bueno que ya están aquí- comentó Naoko- Chiharu no nos ha querido adelantar nada y nos tiene con la intriga de lo que nos quiere contar.

-¿De qué se trata? Te noté muy ansiosa en tus mensajes- dijo Tomoyo.

Efectivamente la joven se notaba muy nerviosa y sin poder encontrar las palabras, sólo alzó su mano izquierda (que permanecía oculta, en lo que pensaron sus amigas era un gesto de nerviosismo). Entonces un resplandeciente anillo coronado por una pequeña piedra saltó a la vista del resto de las chicas. Las cuatro comprendían lo que esa sencilla pero bella joya significaba, por lo que las expresiones de alegría no pudieron faltar mientras se ponían de pie para abrazarla y felicitarla por su compromiso.

"¿Cómo fue?", ¿Cuándo te lo propuso?", "¿Qué se dijeron?"… fueron las preguntas que le llovieron a Chiharu en medio de la algarabía que se estaba formando entre el grupo de amigas.

-Fue muy inesperado para mí- dijo por fin la chica que no podía ocultar su alegría- Fue apenas el fin de semana, quería contarles pero esperé a que terminaran los nervios de las calificaciones de los exámenes finales... A mí todavía todo me da vueltas, Yamazaki me llevó a cenar, lo noté muy extraño, nervioso y particularmente formal, me hizo la gran pregunta antes del postre.

"¿Y qué sucedió?", "¿Qué dijeron tus padres?", "¿Han planeado algo?", fue una nueva lluvia de preguntas que formulaban las chicas.

-Mis papás están muy complacidos, Yamazaki ha sido mi novio formal desde la secundaria y ellos ya lo conocen muy bien y creen que es un buen muchacho... Respecto a planear algo, en realidad eso es parte del resto de cosas que quiero contarles- se puso un poco seria.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rika con un gesto de preocupación.

-Como dije, esto ha sido muy inesperado, no sólo para mí; Yamazaki me confesó que decidió precipitar todo esto porque se enteró hace un par de semanas que consiguió una beca para estudiar cine en el extranjero. Me dijo que lo pensó muy bien y no soportaba la idea de estar lejos durante tanto tiempo, así que quiere que nos casemos pronto para que yo me vaya con él.

-Eso quiere decir...- comenzó a decir Tomoyo.

-Su curso comenzará en agosto pero quiere que nos vayamos lo antes posible para establecernos y encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, así que esto de la boda lo hemos hablado para unas semanas.

El resto de las jóvenes no pudieron contener su sorpresa. Desde luego, Chiharu y Yamazaki estaban juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos demostraba señales de querer casarte jóvenes.

Sakura pensó que a veces las cosas así se daban, de pronto sucedía algo que a una le cambiaba la vida completamente y en un instante. Además, tenía cierto sentido, ya estaban terminando la preparatoria y sus vidas comenzaban a tomar rumbos más definidos y diferentes, era completamente natural que otra de sus amigas decidiera formalizar su relación.

 _¿Qué será lo que a mí me espere ahora?_ \- se preguntó, y antes de poder encontrar una respuesta, Chiharu ya estaba frente a ella. Se abrazaron. Era cierto, a Sakura le alegraba mucho saber que su amiga estaba a punto de emprender una gran aventura a lado del chico del que se había enamorado cuando prácticamente aún eran unos niños.

_Al igual que Syaoran y yo._

-¿Y en qué podemos ayudar?- preguntó Rika.

-Am, no lo sé... Son tantas cosas: la fiesta, invitados, el vestido, nuestro viaje... - suspiró pensando en todo lo que se venía- De momento, Yamazaki sólo me ha comentado que esperaremos para fijar una fecha; primero quiere saber cuándo vendrá Li a Japón, ellos han sido buenos amigos y le gustaría que él estuviera presente.

Las miradas de sus amigas se posaron inmediatamente en Sakura, esperando a que ella proporcionara alguna información sobre la llegada de Syaoran a Japón. Sin embargo, con excepción de Tomoyo, ellas no sabían que ni la propia Sakura conocía cuándo regresaría al país, pues en últimos meses su comunicación había sido muy escasa y él ni siquiera había tocado el tema.

Era un asunto delicado para la ojiverde, pues no podía negar que el distanciamiento de Syaoran comenzaba a preocuparle; eso, acompañado de un sueño que solía tener en el que sentía a su novio alejarse. Pero, trataba de ser optimista, Syaoran siempre se había mostrado como un muchacho con muchas ocupaciones, así que era muy probable que ahora estuviese resolviendo varios asuntos.

-Li siempre ha venido en las vacaciones de primavera- interrumpió Tomoyo comprendiendo el silencio de su mejor amiga- Este año seguramente no será la excepción.

-Tienes razón Tomoyo, qué distraída estoy- respondió Chiharu- Claro que vendrá, me despisté un poco porque no viene desde el verano pasado.

-Sí ¿verdad?... Bueno, en otros temas, quería proponerte diseñar yo misma tu vestido de novia... Ay, tengo tantas ideas que te vendrían muy bien.

Sakura agradeció en silencio que Tomoyo cambiara de tema.

La emoción de hablar de telas y cortes de un vestido no duró mucho tiempo, de pronto Yamazaki apareció- Buenas tardes chicas- les saludó con una sonrisa- Parece que ya saben la gran noticia.

-Nos da mucho gusto Yamazaki- expresó Naoko.

-Sí, debes prometernos que la cuidarás muy bien- agregó Rika.

-Descuiden, descuiden. Den eso por hecho. Lo que ahora debe ocuparnos es el asunto de los rituales que debemos hacer antes de la boda... ¿Sabían ustedes que antiguamente las parejas próximas a casarse debían pasar dos semanas sin dormir?...- comenzó a relatar – Esto se hacía porque se creía que el cansancio de días abriría sus mentes antes de la boda y...

No logró concluir la idea porque su prometida lo tomó por la oreja - Sí, sí, sí... Después nos cuentas todo lo que tendremos que hacer, ahora vámonos que tenemos que ver varias cosas.

La pareja se marchó de ahí dejando a Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko sin poder contener la risa. Había cosas que nunca cambian, y ese par eran iguales que cuando niños.

-Bueno, debo irme- dijo al fin Rika- Yoshiyuki me dijo que llegaría temprano a casa y quisiera tener todo en orden.

-Yo también debo irme, hay unos libros que quisiera revisar en la biblioteca- agregó Naoko y ambas se marcharon dejando de nuevo a solas a Tomoyo y a una muy dispersa Sakura.

-Vaya qué sorpresa lo de Chiharu ¿no?- comentó Tomoyo.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí... No puedo creer que se irá con Yamazaki al extranjero y que sea tan pronto- respondió Sakura distraídamente.

Comenzaron a caminar a la salida en silencio. Para Tomoyo no era necesario que su amiga dijera algo más. Ella sabía perfectamente que todo eso sacudía a Sakura, quien esperaba que Li le hiciera alguna propuesta similar o por lo menos que cumpliera su promesa de volver definitivamente a Tomoeda; en cambio, su amiga sólo había recibido en últimos meses un distanciamiento.

-Es curioso- empezó a hablar la ojiazul con la intención de motivar a Sakura a desahogarse- No imaginé que Chiharu sería la primera de nosotras en casarse.

-Prácticamente no lo es- decía Sakura en un tono poco común en ella- Aunque Rika aún no se ha casado, ella ya vive con el profesor Terada, digo, con Terada- aclaró pues a pesar de los años y de que la propia Rika les había dicho que ya no le llamaran así, era una manía referirse a él como su profesor.

-Claro, pero sabes los problemas que a Rika le ha implicado esa relación. Apenas el otro día me decía que sus padres le cerraron prácticamente la puerta en la cara cuando los fue a visitar, a ellos aún no les parece que esté con un hombre más grande.

-Me imagino, pero ya están juntos y eso es lo que importa.

-Sakura, no tienes por qué estar así- dijo Tomoyo cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de la preparatoria- Tú no eres así, Li te ama y estoy segura que pronto vendrá y tal vez ya sea momento en que le plantees todas tus inquietudes.

-No lo sé Tomoyo... ¿Sabes? Chiharu se irá con Yamazaki haciendo ambos un gran esfuerzo. Sé que si Syaoran quisiera me llevaría con él, pero en todos estos años ni siquiera me ha invitado a pasar unos días en Hong Kong.

-Te he ofrecido muchas veces pagar todos tus gastos para que vayas.

-Pero no se trata de eso. Me gustaría que eso naciera de él... Desde que sellé aquella última carta y Syaoran y yo pasamos unos días juntos, él me dijo que le sería muy difícil estar lejos de mí, nos besamos por primera vez - se sonrojó al recordar aquello- y me prometió que un día estaríamos juntos por siempre. Yo lo amo mucho pero no sé cuándo podremos cumplir aquello, a veces siento que ese momento se aleja más.

-Y ahora que veo que el resto de mis amigas toman su camino- continuó- aun cuando sus relaciones oficialmente empezaron después que Syaoran y yo... No sé...- sintió como si las lágrimas empezarían a escapársele en cualquier momento.

Tomoyo colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga. Le dolía mucho verla así, Sakura era una persona muy importante para ella y no toleraba verla triste. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que ella y Li se querían (y había aprendido a respetar esa relación), pero creía un poco injusto el actuar del chino. Lo único que ahora le quedaba era no parar de animar a Sakura y estar a su lado para todo lo que necesitara, porque la felicidad de la ojiverde era también su felicidad, o al menos así lo creyó mucho tiempo.

-Todo estará bien, y siempre conserva esa alegría que te caracteriza- dijo por fin.

Sakura le sonrió. Pensó en su novio y que solía decirle que llorando no arreglaría nada, y también cómo siempre le decía que lo más le gustaba de ella era su sonrisa y la alegría que contagiaba. Así que pensó que no debía deprimirse.

-Gracias Tomoyo. Bueno, debo irme, hoy me toca preparar la cena y hacer algunos quehaceres en casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario.

-Bueno, te veré mañana y no olvides que después de clases tendremos una sesión de fotos.

-Claro, le pediré a Kero que me ayude con los quehaceres para mañana tener la tarde libre- dibujó por fin una sonrisa.

Por la mente de Tomoyo le surgió una duda pero no quiso agobiar más a Sakura, quien ya se despedía y tomaba camino. La joven ojiazul miraba a su amiga perderse en el horizonte mientras pensaba en otra de las pequeñas "complicaciones" que existían en la relación de Sakura y Li, y es que desde hacía más o menos un año y medio, Sakura y Tomoyo habían emprendido un pequeño proyecto de diseño de modas; Daidouji diseñaba y confeccionaba prendas que su amiga modelaba para luego ofrecerlas a otras compañías que las producían en serie. Habían sido un éxito en pocos meses.

La cuestión era que en muchas ocasiones a Tomoyo le habían pedido información sobre su "modelo" pues era realmente buena y podría tener un gran futuro en el medio del modelaje. En un principio Sakura ayudaba a su amiga como un favor, pero con el tiempo (y una vez que comenzó a perder pena frente a la cámara) había descubierto que le gustaba hacerlo.

 _Tal vez una herencia oculta de su madre_ \- pensó con una sonrisa.

El problema era que había alguien a quien esa idea no le parecía tan maravillosa. En cuanto se enteró, Li había dicho que estaba muy bien que apoyara a su amiga, sin embargo no había ocultado sus celos ante el hecho que "otros admiraran la belleza de su novia". Hasta donde sabía Tomoyo, Sakura no había vuelto a decirle nada a Li.

 _Muy mal, ese pequeño secreto le terminará reventando en la cara-_ inmediatamente deseó que eso no se cumpliera porque su amiga realmente merecía ser feliz con el chico que había elegido como la persona más importante.

-La señorita Sakura se ve algo agobiaba ¿no crees?- dijo de pronto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Cuando volteó no pudo evitar su sorpresa, hacía años que no lo veía pero no tenía duda de quién era el joven que estaba justo ahí - ¡Hiragizawa!

**_O/O/O/O/O_ **

Para cuando llegó a casa su ánimo ya estaba un poco mejor. Tomoyo tenía razón, todo iba a salir bien y debía ser positiva.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Kero estaba muy entretenido con la nueva consola de videojuegos que Sakura le había obsequiado hacía unos meses; pensaba que su fiel guardián merecía algo mejor que entretenimiento en 8 bits, por lo que le dio un regalo por los años que ya llevaba acompañándola.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó la criatura sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla y moviendo ágilmente sus patitas en el control.

La chica se dejó caer en su cama – Creo que bastante bien, recibí la última calificación que me faltaba, sí logré pasar Ciencias- suspiró en señal de victoria pues incluso Kero la había acompañado en las noches que se desveló estudiando para los exámenes finales.

-¡Oh qué bien! Valieron la pena esas noches en que no dejabas dormir por tener la luz encendida hasta tarde.

-Kero- dijo la chica para reprenderlo. En ese momento, karmáticamente el aludido se desconcentró y perdió en el juego en el que estaba. Luego de quejarse por su desgracia, fue hacia su ama.

-Bueno, entonces ya terminaste y ya empiezan las vacaciones… ¿Ya sabes cuándo vendrá el mocoso?

Sakura estuvo a punto de volver a reprenderlo, Kero no perdía la costumbre de llamarlo así pese a que Syaoran ya no era un niño; Tomoyo solía decirle que seguía llamándolo así porque celaba a su ama. No obstante, en ese momento no tuvo ánimo de regañar a Kero, se enderezó un poco y vio la foto que adornaba su mesa de noche. La ventaja de la manía que tenía su mejor amiga de grabar y fotografiar todo, era que tenía muchos recuerdos de ella con Syaoran, como ése, un pequeño collage de imágenes de ella y su novio.

-Aún no Kero, no he recibido alguna carta de él ni un mensaje en mi teléfono...- respondió taciturna.

-No pongas esa cara. Deberías revisar en tu computadora, a lo mejor el mocoso apenas te ha mandado un mensaje o de esas cosas con las que se comunican.

_Podría ser…_

En ese momento encendió su computadora, buscó algún correo o mensaje. Nada. Lo último que sabía de Syaoran fue una breve conversación que tuvieron hacía casi una semana y media. Estuvo a punto de apagar el aparato cuando de pronto le llegó una notificación. Sabía que Syaoran no le gustaban las videoconferencias (y, en general, comunicarse por la computadora) así que le extrañó que alguien quisiera hablar con ella.

-¡Hola!- escuchó al tiempo que el rostro de Meiling aparecía en la pantalla.

-¡Meiling, qué sorpresa! – respondió Sakura intentando ocultar todo lo que su novio estaba perturbando en ella.

-Es que vi que estabas en línea y quise aprovechar para saludarte, ya que mi primo es un despistado y seguro nunca te hace llegar mis saludos.

-A veces… Pero dime ¿cómo estás?

-Muy contenta y ansiosa de ir allá.

La ojiverde guardó silencio al no comprender -¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Qué tonta soy! Lo siento muchísimo, pensé que Syaoran te había contado que en su próximo viaje a Japón yo lo acompañaría, me lo pidió desde hace unas semanas y pensé que… Lo siento, creo que arruiné la sorpresa- Meiling se veía en verdad muy apenada.

-Ay chiquilla, tenías que hablar de más- intervino Kero; parecía que su guardián jamás perdería la costumbre de molestar a los Li.

Mientras Meiling y Kero se enfrascaban en una pequeña discusión sobre quién era el más entrometido, la cabeza de Sakura le daba vueltas, aunque también sentía que un alivio invadía su corazón. Syaoran sí pensaba en ir a verla, incluso había pedido a Meiling le acompañara ¿Sería por alguna situación en especial? ¿Estaría preparando alguna sorpresa? ¿Por eso había estado tan enigmático las últimas semanas?

Cuando por fin pudo seguir hablando con Meiling, ésta parecía desviar la conversación hacia otros temas más triviales: la escuela, el clima… No hablaron mucho más, la ojiverde pretextó (aunque sí era cierto) que debía colgar pues aún debía preparar la cena y hacer algunas quehaceres en casa.

En realidad Sakura ya no podía concentrarse mucho en lo que su amiga china decía, sólo pensaba una y otra vez en Syaoran, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y todo lo que quería hablar con él de frente.

 _Quiero preguntarle… quiero saber qué sucedió exactamente… qué significó lo que pasó esa tarde en el verano pasado, cuando estábamos solos en su casa_ – se dijo a sí misma, y con sólo recordarlo, su rostro se puso colorado.

**_O/O/O/O/O_ **

Tomoyo se había llevado una tremenda sorpresa cuando Eriol Hiragizawa se apareció de la nada en la salida de la preparatoria. Aunque no lo había visto en persona en años, él seguía teniendo un inconfundible porte.

En ese momento, se había imaginado que él buscaba a Sakura, por lo que le insistió en seguir a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, la noté algo apurada ¿Todo bien?- le había dicho.

-Sí, es sólo que está un poco cansada por los exámenes finales.

Eriol la miró no muy convencido. Desde luego que él tenía ciertas habilidades que le permitían darse cuenta que la señorita Sakura no estaba del todo bien, pero por el momento no quería agobiarla, además él mismo necesitaba distraerse un poco.

-Bueno, quizá pueda verla después, cuando esté más repuesta, de todos modos estaré aquí unos días.

-¿En serio? Vaya, a Sakura le dará mucho gusto… ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?

-¿Te parece si lo hablamos mientras tomamos un café?- le había propuesto con una sonrisa.

De ahí se habían ido a conversar a un lugar tranquilo y apartado en la pequeña cafetería que Eriol eligió.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Aún no lo sé. Hay asuntos que debo atender en Tomoeda – respondió para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

-… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó algo intrigada por la actitud del joven inglés.

-¿Sabes Daidouji? Siempre admiré tu don de observación, pese a que no posees algún poder siempre ves más allá.

Ella sonrió algo apenada- ¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un tal vez.

Tomoyo temió por un momento, la última vez que Eriol Hiragizawa había estado en Japón había causado "algunas molestias" a su mejor amiga- ¿Sucede algo malo con Sakura o las Cartas?

Suspiró- La verdad no sé. Hace mucho tiempo que perdí el control de todo este asunto. Sakura ha superado las habilidades de quien fui en mi vida pasada… Desde poco antes que ella se convirtiera en la nueva dueña de las Cartas, yo ya no supe hacia dónde se dirigirían las cosas.

-No comprendo.

-Poco antes de morir, el Mago Clow dispuso varias cosas para el destino de las Cartas, entre ellas su reencarnación en mí y en… Bueno, algunas de esas cosas que él pensó sucederían, no se dieron. He pensado que entre ellas está que Sakura eligió a una persona como dueño de su corazón, y éste le correspondió.

-Hiragizawa, me estoy confundiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver la relación de Sakura y Li con todo esto?

-Como te dije, no lo sé con exactitud. De lo único que tengo certeza es que tengo un presentimiento…- fue lo más honesto que pudo sin generarle preocupaciones a Daidouji - Bueno, todo esto es nuevo para mí y ni siquiera tengo información de mi vida pasada sobre este asunto.

En ese momento unos comensales entraron a la cafetería. Al abrirse la puerta del establecimiento, Eriol dio un pequeño brinco y miró nervioso hacia la entrada, luego volvió a su café como si nada. A Tomoyo le pareció bastante extraña aquella reacción.

-Hiragizawa…

-Preferiría que ya me llamaras por mi nombre, en Inglaterra todos lo hacen… Supongo que es lo común entre los jóvenes occidentales de nuestra edad.

-Eriol ¿hay otra razón muy diferente por la que estás de visita?- preguntó directa.

-No me equivoqué, tu don de observación es admirable- comentó, pues Tomoyo estaba en lo correcto; ese viaje a Japón le había caído como anillo al dedo, en un momento en que necesitaba despejarse; o quizás, de alguna manera, escapar.

**_O/O/O/O/O_ **

-Ya llegué- dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto en cuanto cruzó el umbral justo a tiempo para la cena.

-Bienvenido papá. Ya estoy terminando de cocinar ¿te apetece cenar de una vez?

-Excelente ¿Ayudo en algo?

-No es necesario, serviré en un momento. Logré hacer todos los quehaceres y la cena a tiempo – mintió piadosamente pues fue Kero quien le ayudó a terminar todo a cambio de una jugosa porción de postre en cuanto terminara.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho. Desde que tu hermano se fue, has cargado con las responsabilidades de la casa- dijo mientras se sentaba y su hija le servía la cena.

-No te preocupes- se sentó con él para que ambos agradecieran la comida y comenzaran a degustar. –Extraño mucho a mi hermano (aunque se la pasaba molestando); pero me alegra mucho que Touya esté contento.

-Sí, él ya tomó su propio camino pronto tú harás lo mismo- miró con nostalgia la fotografía de su difunta esposa- No faltará mucho para que hagas tu vida, quizá al lado de alguien especial.

-Papá, sé que aún la extrañas mucho- dijo tomando su mano y deseando poder hacer algo para no ver ese semblante triste cuando hablaba de su madre.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo entiendo que la vida es así- le sonrió- Y bueno, todo esto viene a propósito de algo que escuché esta tarde. No me habías comentado que Li había decidido estudiar la universidad en Tomoeda.

Ella guardó silencio. Le daba mucha pena decirle a su padre que su novio no le había comentado nada de sus planes, él tenía a Syaoran en un gran concepto- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo supiste?

-Esta tarde estaba en la sala de profesores, me contaron que los resultados de los exámenes de ingreso habían salido y que había un aspirante que llamó la atención por su alta puntación, se trata de un joven chino que solicitó desde allá realizar el examen. Fui a investigar y descubrí que era Li Syaoran.

Sakura profirió gritos internamente. Syaoran le había contado en una ocasión que hacía muchos años, cuando conoció a su padre, admiró mucho su área de trabajo y las investigaciones que realizaba; a veces decía que sería muy interesante dedicarse a la Arqueología, aunque Sakura no imaginó que él lo tomaría en serio en algún momento- ¿En serio?- fue lo único capaz de articular.

-No negaré que me sentí muy orgulloso de que el novio de mi hija destacara entre mis futuros estudiantes. Él es un gran muchacho Sakura, realmente me siento muy tranquilo de que un chico como él esté a tu lado y más ahora que sé que estará aquí en Japón contigo.

Esas últimas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la joven, aún no podía creerlo. Era cierto Syaoran tenía serios planes. Supuso que de ahí tanto misterio, incluso se lo imaginó estudiando como loco por semanas para poder aprobar el examen de admisión a la universidad.

-¿Sabes hija?- comentó su padre tomándola de las manos y sacándola de sus pensamientos- Estoy seguro que Li hace esto porque realmente quiere una relación seria contigo; durante mucho tiempo pensé que ustedes dos se estaban tomando como un juego su noviazgo, con eso de hablarse sólo por teléfono y mandándose mensajitos, pero me alegra saber que me equivoqué.

Sonrió cálidamente- Estoy muy contento de que él sea tu novio. Es un chico muy serio, responsable, formal, proviene de una buena familia…

-Papá, sabes que eso no me importa.

-Lo sé, pero me da tranquilidad saber que él puede ofrecerte la vida que te mereces… Además, sé que nunca me lo has dicho ni lo dirás, pero Li es un chico apuesto – sonrió mientras su hija se ponía en exceso colorada.

Su padre rio ante esa reacción. Sakura rio también, estaba feliz de que las cosas comenzaran a tomar cierto orden.

Regresó a su habitación para descansar. Se arrojó a su cama casi con un salto y tomó el oso de felpa que Syaoran le había obsequiado hacía muchos años, lo abrazó mientras tarareaba una canción.

Kero, por su parte, se quejó en silencio de lo extrañas que eran las mujeres. Esa tarde había visto a su ama muy triste por su novio y ahora desbordaba felicidad.

Sakura se quedó dormida feliz. Ya no pensó en las semanas que Syaoran había sido distante con ella, ni siquiera le importó el hecho que nunca le hablara de sus planes, dejó de lado los pequeños celos que la invadieron al saber que Chiharu se casaría pronto y que se iría a otro país sólo importándole su amor; y, también, olvidó su inseguridad por lo que vivió con Syaoran la última vez que estuvieron a solas en su casa, lo que había desencadenado una serie de sueños donde sentía que lo perdía y que de alguna manera había dado inicio con su distanciamiento.

**_O/O/O/O/O_ **

Entró en su oscura habitación. Miró la hora. Ya era muy tarde como para molestar a su novia, quien seguramente ya se encontraba dormida.

_Quizá mañana..._

Se dejó caer en su cama. Syaoran se sentía muy cansado. Ciertamente habían sido unas semanas agotadoras: sus clases normales, su educación en magia, prácticas de artes marciales y estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, lo habían dejado molido. Aparentemente el asunto de la universidad ya había llegado a un buen fin; no obstante, sabía que lo que se le avecinaba era aún más complicado que aprobar ese examen.

Apenas esa tarde había recibido una notificación de su aceptación en la Universidad de Tomoeda gracias a unos extraordinarios resultados, lo cual era muy bueno y se trataba de algo que realmente anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo; sin embargo, no era tan sencillo dejar así Hong Kong. Nunca lo había sido, de ahí que en todos esos años no pudiera cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura.

Al pensar en ella suspiró. Deseaba tanto estar con ella, deseaba escuchar su voz, deseaba ver su sonrisa, deseaba oler su cabello, deseaba abrazarla, deseaba besarla, deseaba... deseaba... la deseaba. La deseaba tanto.

 _No, no, no. Calma. Paciencia_ \- se dijo y trató de no pensar en "eso".

Todo llegaría en su momento y no importaba lo que tendría que hacer, lograría vencer cualquier adversidad que se presentara y enfrentaría a todos los que se opusieran.

Al pensar en eso, revisó en su cajón (que permanecía bajo llave), muy al fondo, hasta encontrar una pequeña caja oculta. Absolutamente nadie en esa casa podía saber de la existencia de esa pieza. No aún.

Se recostó de nuevo y la abrió. Un anillo de compromiso se asomó. Lo había comprado hacia tiempo, en aquella ocasión lo eligió pensando en cuál era la joya más hermosa que luciría perfecta en la mano de su novia. Desde entonces lo había escondido.

_Pronto Sakura, pronto. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo para resolver el lío en el que estoy._

**_Continuará..._ **

_Os contaré brevemente, hace varios años tuve la idea de mi segundo fic basado en este maravilloso anime y manga de CLAMP.. En aquel momento tuve varias ideas y escenas más o menos planteadas, pero jamás encontré hacia dónde quería llevar la historia. Como que le faltaba algo pues. Luego de casi 8 años de mis ires y venires en el mundo del fanfiction, tuve una epifanía y de la nada encontré ese algo que a esta historia le faltaba. Mis musas me acosaron hasta que terminé estas líneas que hoy les presento._

_Así pues, espero que esta historia sea de su interés. Y vaya que pasaran acá unas cosas que qué barbaridad (como podrán imaginar). Bien, como siempre agradezco de antemano su tiempo de lectura y sus comentarios, dudas y observaciones. Nos leemos pronto._


	2. Planes

Aquel día parecía uno de esos en los que había un "algo" que obligaba a todo marchar a la perfección. Camino a uno de sus últimos días en la preparatoria, Sakura recorría alegremente las calles de Tomoeda, que ya en esa época del año regalaban un paisaje rosado, los cerezos estaban en su mejor momento del año.

La joven ojiverde adoraba aquel escenario, no sólo porque le gustaba mucho ver brotar a su flor homónima, sino que ello significaba la primavera y era esa estación del año la que sin falta le traía a su amado Syaoran.

Sonrió. Precisamente él había sido lo mejor de aquel día. Esa mañana su padre llamó muy temprano a su puerta y le informó que tenía una llamada muy importante. El inconfundible tono juguetón y alegre de su progenitor sólo podía significar que Syaoran estaba en la línea. Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, tomó el aparato.

-¿Syaoran?

-Buenos días hermosa- escuchó por fin esa voz que siempre le arrancaba una mini taquicardia, sin ser esta ocasión una excepción -Perdóname si te desperté.

-Oh no, de todos modos no se me puede hacer tarde hoy, aún debo recoger algunas cosas en la escuela.

-Ah entiendo. Bueno, es que estaba ansioso de escucharte- confesó.

-Yo también amor.

Hubo un pequeña pausa que culminó con un suspiro de Syaoran- Perdóname, últimamente te he descuidado. Soy un tonto ¿verdad?

Al escucharlo, ella se imaginó su rostro consternado y eso le partía el corazón- Amor, no te preocupes entiendo que has estado muy ocupado, yo también lo estuve por la escuela. Lo único que importa ahora es escucharte y saber que estás bien.

-Mi hermosa Sakura, tienes un don para ver siempre el lado positivo. Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Mejor dime ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, algo agotado de todo lo que he hecho estas semanas.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón, pensaba que en cualquier momento le revelaría sus planes.

-Pero ¿todo bien?

-Sí, sólo terminar algunos pendientes... -hizo una pequeña pausa en la que pareció que dudaba en lo que diría -Bueno, de hecho, lo que quería contarte es que el próximo fin de semana iré a Japón.

Involuntariamente un gritito de emoción se le escapó a la joven. Incluso Kero y su padre (que ya se había ido a la planta baja de la casa), se sobresaltaron. A kilómetros de distancia, Syaoran rio ante esa reacción, pues adoraba esa efusividad y alegría de su novia.

-Ay perdón, no quise reventarte el tímpano.

-Descuida- dijo el joven aún riendo un poco- Me da gusto saber que la idea te agrada.

-Claro que sí. Ya quiero que llegues, hay mucho que quiero contarte.

-Yo también... -de pronto su tono se volvió algo serio- Siento mucho no ir a verte en las vacaciones de invierno... Y es que la última vez que estuve en Japón... - sonaba muy nervioso, no encontraba las palabras para hablar- Yo... No quiero que tengas una idea errónea - lo conocía muy bien como para entender que no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía y pensaba; eso era típico de él, Syaoran era un tímido de primera.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para platicar ¿no crees? - trató de reconfortarlo pese a que ella había pasado semanas en la incertidumbre.

-Claro ... ¿Sabes? Eres increíble... Te amo tanto.

Desafortunadamente la conversación no se había extendido más, Syaoran tenía varias cosas que hacer (ella misma debía apresurarse para ir a la escuela). Aunque él no dijo nada sobre su ingreso a la universidad en Tomoeda, ni mencionó la duración de su estadía en Japón, Sakura estaba muy feliz por hablar con su novio, convencida que quizá toda esa información la reservaba a modo de sorpresa. No importaba por ahora.

Además, el simple hecho de escucharle decir "te amo tanto", le era suficiente para desarmarla, para despejar cualquier duda o temor de su corazón. Syaoran no era la clase de chico que soltaba esas frases a la ligera. La amaba, en verdad la amaba; ella lo notaba en la sinceridad de su tono de voz cuando hacía una declaración de amor (como este caso), o en el brillo especial de sus castaños ojos cada vez que se veían, en su corazón acelerado y sus mejillas rojas cada vez que se besaban; incluso lo notaba en su forma de ser con ella, Syaoran siempre tan callado y serio ante todos y sólo con ella era capaz de reír hasta las lágrimas, de sincerarse sobre sus miedos y preocupaciones, incluso ser tierno y detallista; esa era la verdadera naturaleza de su carácter y Sakura adoraba que se mostrara así de auténtico sólo para ella.

 _Sólo para mí..._ \- pensaba mientras seguía su camino - _Sólo él y yo, juntos, solos..._

Y de nuevo vino a su mente aquella tarde, un par de días antes que Syaoran volviera a Hong Kong luego de su breve visita durante el verano. Ese día se la habían pasado viendo películas en el departamento que él ocupaba en cada visita a Japón; luego de unas horas de estar sentados frente al televisor, apoyados uno en el otro, algo sucedió entre ellos y de pronto surgió la necesidad de estar aún más cerca; sin saber cómo aparecieron los besos cada vez menos tímidos, más largos e intensos y entonces...

\- ¡Eh, hola Sakura!- le llamó Yukito Tsukishiro, quien aparentemente regresaba a casa con las compras para su abundante desayuno.

-¡Hola Yukito! - le saludó efusiva, después de tantos años, seguía queriéndolo mucho; finalmente era uno más de la familia.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara muy roja- le observó.

-¿Qué? Ah no, descuida. Debe ser que estoy agitada por la caminata.

-Oh ya veo. Me imagino que llevas mucha prisa para ir a la escuela, estás en los últimos días ¿cierto?

-Sí, precisamente ayer me dieron mi última calificación; aprobé todas mis materias. Ahora sólo iré a recoger algunos trabajos calificados y materiales.

-Me alegra que te fuera bien- le sonrió con esa dulzura que lo caracterizaba – Por cierto, me comentó Touya que estarás un tiempo trabajando con nosotros.

-Gracias. Y sí, así es... Gracias también por recibirme con ustedes.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Además todo el crédito es de Touya, él convenció a tu padre de que lo mejor es que tomaras tu tiempo para estar segura de lo que quieres estudiar.

-Qué pena ser tan indecisa- se sonrojó de nuevo justo cuando su rostro ya había vuelto a su color habitual.

Yukito le sonrió gentilmente - No te angusties, decidir tu futuro es un asunto muy serio.

-Sí pero no se si sea correcta la manera- le daba mucha pena hablar sobre el asunto- No pensé que mi papá aceptaría que tome un año sabático.

-Sakura tranquila - acomodó sus compras en una mano para poder sujetar el rostro de la joven y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos- Los tres te apoyaremos en todo. Además no estarás que digamos sin hacer algo, trabajarás con nosotros y, por lo que me ha contado Touya, a la señorita Daidouji y a ti les ha ido muy bien con su proyecto.

Ella le sonrió por fin- Oh sí Yukito, estamos muy contentas. Tomoyo ha hecho un gran trabajo.

-Las dos lo han hecho, y me alegro mucho ¿Ves? También estarás en ello y tal vez ese sea tu camino. Eres muy bonita y fácilmente podrías triunfar como modelo.

Era increíble pensar que luego de tantos años y que ella ya dejara de tener algún interés romántico en Yukito, él tuviera la habilidad para sonrojarla. Y es que el joven estaba convencido de que ella podría ser una gran modelo (al igual que su madre), sólo que había "algo" que hacía dudar a Sakura; probablemente ese "algo" era mas bien un "alguien" con nombre y apellido. Por lo que había persuadido a Touya de que le dieran algo de tiempo para decidir con claridad.

-Muchas gracias Yukito - respondió aún muy colorada.

Él sólo le sonrió. Adoraba a esa chica y quería verla feliz. Yukito creía que ese sentimiento provenía también de su "otro yo" (Yue), quien siempre estaba con él y su misión era proteger a Sakura; el joven sentía que Yue apreciaba mucho a su ama, más allá de su misión (aunque por su forma de ser no lo demostrara).

-Y por cierto ¿Has sabido algo de Li?

-¡Sí! Precisamente hablamos hace rato. Me dijo que el próximo fin de semana vendrá a Japón- Sakura no podía evitar casi saltar de alegría al compartir la noticia.

-Qué bueno, quizá una noche puedan venir a casa a cenar con nosotros.

-Eso sería excelente, aunque no sé si a mi hermano le haga mucha gracia, Syaoran no es precisamente su persona favorita... De hecho, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Descuida, yo me encargaré de que Touya acepte recibir a Li en casa; además, por verte contenta, ellos son capaces de compartir la mesa y soportarse por unas horas.

Ella sólo sonrió nerviosa. Si bien nunca se había suscitado una discusión entre ellos, era obvio que no se simpatizaban; las miradas que se lanzaban y los comentarios que le hacían a ella los delataban. Por ello, Sakura procuraba no reunirlos, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-De acuerdo- respondió.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, justamente ese día iba recoger unos trabajos de literatura; no había mucho de que preocuparse, ya había aprobado el examen gracias a la asesoría de Naoko (quien además de ser una gran conocedora del tema, ingresaría a la universidad para estudiar Letras).

-Yukito lo siento, ya debo irme - dijo apurada, de nuevo tenía que pegar carrera para no tener retardo. Había costumbres que desafortunadamente no se perdían.

-Claro, anda. Nos vemos después- le dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa mientras ella ya comenzaba a andar; una vez que estuvo a cierta distancia, él metió la mano en su bolsillo y le llamó - ¡Eh, Sakura espera!- la chica se detuvo y él se acercó para obsequiarle un caramelo- Ten, espero que tengas un lindo día.

-Muchas gracias- finalizó y se fue muy rápido de ahí.

Yukito se quedó observándola un momento. Le parecía increíble que Sakura ya fuera toda una señorita. A veces él aún la veía como la niña que todos los días iba en patines a la escuela, la misma chiquilla que un día tomó valor para confesarle sus sentimientos y a la que tuvo que rechazar de la manera más amable que pudo.

 _Ahora las cosas son muy diferentes, ella ya es mayor y está enamorada de un gran chico que le corresponde sus sentimientos_ \- pensó con una sonrisa- _También se ha vuelto más fuerte. Es la ama de las Cartas._

En ese momento, sintió algo en su interior. Borró la sonrisa de sus labios- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo en voz muy baja - ¿Qué te inquieta tanto Yue? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Sakura?

**O/O/O/O/O**

Cerró el libro abruptamente. La verdad era que no podía concentrarse ese día, y la culpable era, sin duda, Sakura. Y es que desde hacía tanto tiempo ella poseía la habilidad de sacarlo de balance, de instalarse en su mente para no salir de ahí y con ello no dejarle concentrar en cualquier actividad que hiciera.

Syaoran sonrió ligeramente. Era todo un caso, cada vez que hablaba por teléfono con su novia o recibía una carta de ella, él pasaba el resto del día como un tonto, repasando en su mente una y otra vez cada palabra que ella le dijo o escribió. Ese día no era la excepción. Tal vez en buena parte porque hacía días que no conversaban; además la escuchó feliz al contarle que el siguiente fin de semana llegaría a Japón.

Quizá él no era tan efusivo como Sakura (de hecho, se sabía poco expresivo) pero también estaba contento por volver a su lado. Cada año era igual, luego de una larga espera por fin podían regalarse unos días juntos durante las vacaciones de verano, invierno o primavera. En esta ocasión se sentía ansioso pues no la veía desde el verano, y desde entonces tontamente se había distanciado un poco de ella.

En ese momento recordó lo sucedido aquella tarde. Se sentía tan avergonzado por su comportamiento que desde ese día se le dificultaba hablar con Sakura, aunque no podía negar que ahora la pensaba y anhelaba de diferente manera.

 _Sakura..._ -pensó mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y su mente dibujaba cada detalle que conocía de su amada novia.

Antes de que "esas" ideas llenaran su cabeza y de que su sonrojo fuera más notorio, la puerta de la biblioteca de la residencia Li se abrió para que la señora de la casa entrara y provocara que su hijo volviera a su acostumbrada formalidad.

-Madre, buenos días- dijo el joven castaño poniéndose de pie ante la presencia de su progenitora.

-Buenos días Syaoran. Me imaginé que estarías aquí estudiando desde temprano. No quise asustarte.

-No se preocupe, no me ha asustado.

-Lo siento, es que tus mejillas están algo enrojecidas ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí madre. De hecho ya estaba terminando- tomó el libro que acababa de cerrar y que se supone estaba leyendo, para darse cuenta que todo el tiempo lo estuvo viendo de cabeza. Se dirigió a uno de los enormes libreros que llenaban la habitación y cuidadosamente lo puso en su lugar.

-De cualquier manera no te quitaré mucho tiempo- comenzó a hablar su madre- Es sobre un libro que quisiera revisaras con mucha calma y atención.

Syaoran reprimió su respuesta ¿Qué otro libro debía revisar? Desde niño su madre le había obligado a estudiar minuciosamente, al menos un par de veces, cada ejemplar que había en esa biblioteca (eso sin contar los libros que esporádicamente algún miembro de la comunidad mágica le prestaba).

-¿De qué se trata? - preguntó en lugar de lo que de verdad quería decir.

Ieran Li estiró uno de sus brazos y le entregó un pequeño libro que más bien parecía una vieja libreta. En cuanto lo sostuvo entre sus manos, Syaoran sintió la energía que emanaba. Trató de abrirlo pero no pudo, como si la pasta y todas las hojas estuvieran pegadas entre sí.

-Pero qué... -corrigió lo que iba a decir, ante su madre había expresiones que no debía proferir- ¿De dónde ha salido esto madre?

-Recién han traído este libro desde Japón, de Tomoeda.

Syaoran sintió un golpe en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar -¿Cómo?

-Hace unas semanas el parque de diversiones que se erigió donde antiguamente estaba la casa del Mago Clow en Japón, comenzó una construcción profunda para un estacionamiento o algo así, y encontraron una caja con este libro.

El joven frunció el entrecejo y volvió a tomar asiento, pensando en qué hechizo podría ayudarle a abrir aquel misterioso libro.

-Me extraña que no te percataras de esta presencia antes. Visitas frecuentemente Tomoeda y no me habías informado nada al respecto.

-Lo siento madre, no... Nunca me di cuenta de esto.

-Ya veo.

Syaoran intuía lo que su madre estaba pensando, que todos y cada uno de sus viajes a Japón no le rendían frutos- Por cierto, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes de este hallazgo? Bien pude estar ahí y yo mismo explorar el lugar- intentó cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación; aunque sí era cierto que le hubiera gustado estar ahí, suponía que era por su inclinación a la arqueología y la investigación de campo.

-Hijo, no te preocupes. Tenemos gente que hace esas actividades y tú tienes muchas ocupaciones aquí.

-Madre, yo...- se puso de pie de pronto, pero no encontró las palabras para hablarle de todo lo que ya llevaba muchos años planeando- Yo... sólo quería informarle que en próximos días iré de nuevo a Tomoeda, quizá sea de ayuda.

-Oh, entiendo. No, sólo concéntrate en el asunto del libro. Te pediré que durante tu viaje seas discreto al respecto.

-Pero...

-Syaoran no quisiera que tu... cercanía con la señorita Kinomoto interfiera en este asunto ¿De acuerdo?- el joven asintió- Por cierto ¿viajarás solo de nuevo?

-No, Meiling irá conmigo.

-Excelente - la mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la habitación- Y no olvides informarme tus progresos a tu regreso.

-Sí madre- sólo pudo pronunciar Syaoran; después de tanto tiempo, aún no sabía cómo decirle a su madre lo que él realmente esperaba de su futuro.

 _Claro, si es que hay un futuro..._ \- se lamentó en silencio.

Luego miró el libro que sostenía en sus manos, pensando que ahora tenía un asunto más por resolver.

**O/O/O/O/O**

-No, ya te dije que estoy ocupada- dijo a lo lejos una voz femenina.

Sakura, por su parte, a cada paso que daba podía escuchar con mayor claridad la conversación que ya estaba cayendo en la categoría de discusión. Una vez que pasó el umbral de la amplia habitación se sintió incómoda por escuchar la llamada telefónica de su amiga.

-Sí, saldré tarde...- hizo una pausa mientras le hablaban por el otro lado de la línea.

La ojiverde se detuvo mientras Tomoyo continuaba hablando de espaldas, aún sin notar su presencia.

-No, no es necesario que mandes por mí... Ya no soy una niña, compréndelo por favor- una nueva pausa en la que Sakura lamentó profundamente estar ahí escuchando aquello.

Hacía unos minutos se sentía afortunada de haber concluido rápido sus pendientes en la escuela y llegar temprano al encuentro con Tomoyo, con quien había agendado una sesión fotográfica esa tarde; sin embargo ahora deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar, lejos de las cada vez más intensas y frecuentes discusiones entre Tomoyo y su madre.

-No, no iré. Estoy trabajando y después tengo un compromiso- de nuevo calló un momento- No te metas en eso... ¡Ya, olvídalo! Él es sólo un amigo ¿sí? ... Ya debo colgar.

Colgó con una expresión tan molesta que cuando niñas, Sakura jamás imaginó ver en su mejor amiga.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo entredientes la ojivazul. Sakura carraspeó para que ella notara su presencia.

-Ah, hola. Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste y ... ¿Escuchaste algo?

-Perdón, no fue mi intensión.

-Perdóname tú Sakura, es que ella a veces me saca de quicio.

Al inicio de la adolescencia de ambas, Tomoyo empezó a cambiar un poco respecto a su madre, rebelándose en ocasiones ante ella y cuestionándole algunas cosas. En una ocasión, Sakura le preguntó preocupada a su padre cómo podía ayudar a su amiga y la relación con su madre; Fujitaka Kinomoto le contestó tan afable como siempre que la pubertad y adolescencia eran etapas que muchas veces jugaban malas pasadas y ponían a la gente en una "edad difícil", por lo que seguramente Tomoyo (aunque siempre había sido una niña dulce y condescendiente) ahora estaba descubriendo nuevas facetas en ella misma; en consecuencia, ahora tendía a chocar su personalidad con la de Sonomi Daidouji.

-Descuida- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. La verdad era que ella apreciaba mucho a la señora Daidouji y, obviamente, a Tomoyo, así que prefería no tomar parte en sus discusiones- Oye, perdona si soy indiscreta pero ¿de quién hablaban? - tuvo curiosidad de saber a quién aludía eso de "sólo es un amigo".

-Ah, nada. Mi mamá sólo inventa cosas... Mejor vamos a aprovechar que es temprano. Traje algunos complementos de la colección de primavera, los primeros diseños les encantaron y pidieron más propuestas; también traigo adelantos para el verano- de pronto Tomoyo volvía a su carácter habitual, y sin duda era una apasionada de su trabajo- Ay Sakura ven- la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el rack donde estaban colgadas y perfectamente acomodadas las prendas que ella misma diseñó y confeccionó- Mira, espero que te agraden, te verás tan linda...- decía mientras recorría cada conjunto o vestido- A todos has encantado, en todas las compañías de moda te han admirado- expresaba emocionada, tal como lo hacía de niña.

-Es que tus diseños y trabajo de fotografía son excelentes- respondió la ojiverde algo avergonzada.

-No te desestimes. Además, yo estoy muy contenta de que uses mis diseños y poses para mi cámara; como cuando eras una card captor y captaba todas tus hazañas.

Sakura se sonrojó- Am, yo creo que mejor me voy a cambiar- dijo y tomó la primera pieza, un conjunto de falda corta, blusa con escote en "v" y un chaleco, con decorativas flores; sin embargo, antes de ir a la pequeña habitación que siempre usaba como vestidor, quiso compartir con su mejor amiga lo que la tenía tan feliz; es más, si fuera posible quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos- Oye Tomoyo, necesito contarte algo.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, aunque por el brillo que su amiga tenía en los ojos, podía intuir de quién le iba a hablar.

-Esta mañana hablé con Syaoran, me ha dicho que regresará a Japón el próximo fin de semana- una amplia sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

-Sakura, me alegro tanto por ti- la abrazó, todo en cuanto hiciera feliz a su amiga, a ella también la hacía feliz.

-Pero espera, eso no es lo mejor. Anoche mi papá me contó que se enteró que Syaoran ingresó a la facultad donde él da clases.

-¿Qué?

-¡Syaoran estudiará aquí la Universidad!

-Pero... pero ¿él qué te ha dicho al respecto?

-Aún nada, supongo que será una sorpresa. Incluso vendrá con Meiling, ella misma me lo dijo ¡¿No es increíble?!

-Sí, lo es.

-Bueno, vamos a trabajar- cruzó la habitación radiando felicidad.

Tomoyo no tuvo el corazón para decirle lo que ella en realidad veía en toda esa situación. Pensaba que era muy extraño que Li no le comentara a Sakura nada sobre sus planes; sí, podría tratarse de una sorpresa, pero más allá de lo romántico que Li es, siempre se mostraba como un chico sumamente ordenado, resultaba extraño que nunca le comentara a su novia un asunto tan importante en su vida ¿Por qué no decirle a Sakura desde el principio algo que la haría tan feliz? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Sería que aún no estaba tomada una decisión? Pese a todo, no quería agobiarse con todas esas ideas.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo se sentía algo triste. La llegada de Li a Japón siempre implicaba momentos en los que se sentía muy sola; con Sakura dedicando toda su atención a su novio, ella no tenía más remedio que apartarse y pasar mucho tiempo sin su mejor amiga (con quien siempre estaba).

Suspiró. Y mientras comenzaba a ordenar el espacio para la sesión fotográfica, pensaba en lo agradable que había sido la tarde anterior, cuando salió a tomar un café con Eriol Hiragizawa y conversó con él por largo rato. Desde luego él era un muchacho más que comprometido y en realidad a ella no le interesaba como hombre, pero la sensación de tener algo parecido a una cita le había gustado.

Desde muy chica, Tomoyo estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos. Su gran amiga Sakura era especialmente importante para ella, atesoraba su compañía y admiraba su belleza. En ese entonces ella desconocía muchas cosas sobre el amor, sólo le importaba verla feliz, aunque fuera con otra persona. Ahora, con el paso de los años, ella tenía la necesidad de buscar su propia felicidad (sin tener que vivirla a través de su amiga). Incluso, muchas veces su madre era muy enfática respecto a ello; le repetía una y otra vez que no debería permitirse quedarse sola y que buscara con quien compartir su vida. Últimamente no era raro que su madre le comentara que le presentaría a un chico (hijo o conocido de alguno de sus socios, o algo por el estilo), lo cual irritaba mucho a Tomoyo pues no quería que se entrometiera en su vida.

De hecho, se había molestado con ella la noche anterior, cuando la llenó de preguntas respecto a Eriol (quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa). Tomoyo no entendía el afán de su madre de emparejarla con alguien.

 _Si ella se quedó sola fue su decisión, no tiene que acomplejarse con lo que yo haga_ \- pensó molesta.

-¡Ya terminé!- interrumpió Sakura sus cavilaciones.

Se notaba feliz; sin duda, Syaoran Li era la razón de esa sonrisa que la ojiverde lucía. Tomoyo no quería perder más tiempo, su lente debía aprovechar que Sakura estaba especialmente radiante ese día.

-¡Te ves tan linda! Pero ven, tengo que terminar de arreglarte.

Pasaron varias horas en sesión de fotos, entre cambios de vestuario y retoques de peinado y maquillaje. Sakura no podía negarlo, después de muchos años ya se había acostumbrado a que su mejor amiga fuera la encargada de su imagen, y más ahora que aquello les generaba beneficios a ambas.

Una vez que empezó a dejar de lado la pena de estar frente a la cámara de Tomoyo, Sakura sentía cómoda, contenta, como si realmente podría pertenecer a ese mundo. Además se estaba orgullosa de ser como su madre; no se trataba de continuar su legado como modelo, sino que por fin se identificaba con su progenitora y eso la hacía muy feliz.

-Muy bien Sakura, esta será la última; gira un poco más tu rostro a la derecha y relaja más tus brazos- le indicaba Tomoyo poco antes de disparar una vez más con su cámara- ¡Perfecto!

-Excelente- irrumpió de pronto una voz masculina en aquel salón que Tomoyo había conseguido para hacer sus sesiones fotográficas- Creo que Li es un tipo muy afortunado al tener una novia tan bella como tú, señorita Sakura.

En cuanto el joven se acercó más, la ojiverde lo reconoció de inmediato- ¡Eriol!- fue hacia él.

El muchacho se inclinó un poco y tomó su mano para besarla respetuosamente- Hola Sakura.

-¡Eriol! ¿Cómo es que... Qué haces... Cuándo... ? - decía la dicha torpemente, incapaz de terminar de pronunciar todas las preguntas que su mente formulaba. De pronto de volvió hacia su amiga - Tú ya sabías que estaba aquí ¿cierto?

-Apenas ayer por la tarde nos encontramos y quisimos sorprenderte- respondió la chica.

-Llegué ayer de Londres, quise saludarte luego de clases pero ya te habías marchado. Tomoyo me dijo que hoy estarías aquí. Espero que no les importunara, pero llegué un poco antes para ver su trabajo, y permítanme decirles que son maravillosas, hacen un gran equipo.

En ese momento Sakura cayó en la cuenta que Eriol, además de Tomoyo (desde luego), era la primera persona que le veía modelar. Se puso muy roja – Gra... gracias... ¿Y dónde están los demás? - trato de cambiar de tema- ¿Y la profesora Mizuki, ha venido contigo?

\- No, he venido solo- respondió algo inexpresivo.

-Ah ya veo... Bueno, hace tiempo que no recibo cartas suyas, un correo electrónico o mensaje.

-No te preocupes, ella ha estado un poco ocupada...- continuó hablando muy sobriamente para luego cambiar su expresión y agregar con una sonrisa- Pero ¿qué les parece si las invito a cenar y continuamos platicando?

-¡Vamos!- se apresuró a decir la ojiverde, mientras sentía que su estómago ya hacía pequeños ruidos demandándole algo de comer.

-Ah, Sakura- la detuvo Tomoyo- ¿No quieres ponerte algo más cómodo?

La chica notó que aún portaba un vestido corto, más adecuado para pasear por una calurosa playa- Oh, lo siento. Voy a cambiarme, ya vuelvo.

Mientras se marchaba sus amigos reían levemente, Sakura seguía siendo un despiste total. Sin embargo, una vez que dejó de reír, Tomoyo miró al joven preguntándose una vez más los motivos que lo habían llevado a Japón.

**O/O/O/O/O**

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?... ¿Dónde? - expresó entre sueños y fue precisamente su propia voz lo que lo despertó de su siesta de la tarde.

Eriol se incorporó y buscó sus gafas. Una vez que las portó miró la hora. Ciertamente muy era muy temprano para dormir; sin embargo, y pese a que ya habían pasado varios días, aún no se acostumbraba al horario de Japón. Eso lo hizo pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba Londres, y en todo lo que había dejado atrás en ese lugar.

Instintivamente tomó el teléfono y marcó. Tomando en cuenta la diferencia horaria, en Inglaterra era de mañana así que podría tener suerte de que le respondieran.

-¿Diga? – escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea, y de alguna manera se sintió aliviado de que fuera ella quien respondiera.

-Hola Ruby Moon.

-¡Eriol! ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo has estado? Nos preocupaba que no te comunicaras.

-Estoy bien. Aún se me dificulta un poco el cambio de horario- no pudo evitar bostezar.

-¿Alguna novedad? ¿Sigues teniendo ese mismo sueño?

-Aún nada, sigo buscando pero donde estaba mi antigua casa no hay nada. Y ese sueño es recurrente y siempre veo ese lugar.

-Espero que encuentres las respuestas que buscas y pronto regreses, te extrañamos mucho.

Eriol sonrió. No podía negar que extrañaba a sus creaciones y guardianes Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, sus conversaciones eran muy amenas y hasta era divertido verlos discutir. No obstante, alguien más vino a su mente y su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Y ella cómo está?

-Am, bien; está preocupada por ti ¿sabes?... Creo que te necesita mucho, más que nunca.

-Yo… yo volveré en cuanto pueda.

-Pero…

-Por favor- le interrumpió tajante- Y recuerda que prometieron que no le dirían que estoy en Japón… Sólo cuídenla ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí Eriol.

No hubo más que decir, luego de una rápida despedida colgó el teléfono. Eriol Hiragizawa se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación que desde hacía unos días ocupaba en ese hotel. Sólo pensaba. Se preguntaba una vez más si era correcto guiarse por un tonto sueño que lo acosaba cada noche y lo inquietaba al despertar. Se cuestionaba a sí mismo si sus poderes no estaban traicionándolo al guiarlo hasta ahí.

_No importa. De cualquier forma mis poderes, mi vida pasada, todo; siempre ha sido una maldición._

Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. De alguna manera necesitaba distraerse, incluso tal vez hablar con alguien y sabía de una persona que era muy buena para escuchar. Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y buscó el número que apenas hacía unos días había agregado.

-¿Hola?- contestó la voz de Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Buenas tardes- saludó amablemente.

-Ah Eriol, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien. Quería preguntarte si tienes un poco de tiempo para salir a cenar, quería platicar un poco.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Estás ocupada? Lo siento, sé que ya es un poco tarde; entiendo si no puedes.

-No, no, no; está bien, sólo que ya mañana temprano llega Li y Sakura me pidió que la acompañara ¿Tú irás?

-No creo -rio levemente- Recuerdo a Li como un chico un poco celoso, no creo que le haga mucha gracia verme con su novia apenas él esté bajando del avión. Mejor lo saludaré después ¿Entonces no podrías?

Hubo una brevísima pausa en la que el muchacho pensó rechazaría su invitación – No tendría problema si regreso temprano a casa.

-Excelente ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-No, por favor… - y agregó inmediatamente para no parecer grosera- No me malinterpretes, te contaré más tarde… ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el Templo Tsukimine?

-¡No!... Es decir, por ahora no quisiera ir a ese lugar.

Tomoyo estaba completamente segura que Eriol ocultaba más de una razón para estar en Japón, esa respuesta reforzaba su teoría. Así que acordaron verse directamente en un elegante restaurante de Tomoeda, mientras la chica tenía pensado esa noche sacarle toda la verdad.

**O/O/O/O/O**

Tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que estaban en su mente, todas las complicaciones sobre sus planes a futuro y lo indescifrable que le resultaba la nueva tarea que su madre la había asignado, al final el viaje se le hizo bastante tranquilo. Muy temprano recogió a su prima en su casa, el camino al aeropuerto fue rápido y sin tráfico; hicieron la documentación sin contratiempos y el vuelo salió a tiempo; el vuelo fue poco agitado, la comida insípida como siempre y vio una película predecible pero entretenida; y finalmente aterrizaron puntualmente en el aeropuerto de Narita. Todo era casi perfecto.

Sólo había una cuestión a Syaoran inquietaba de todo ese viaje: el silencio. Durante las horas de camino, Meiling no emitió ni una sola palabras más allá de las necesarias. El muchacho la conocía de toda la vida y prácticamente la consideraba como su quinta hermana, por lo que sabía que había algo mal con ella; aunque no tenía idea de cómo abordar el asunto. Se sentía muy torpe para hablar sobre temas personales, incluso con alguien tan cercano como su prima.

Fue hasta que estaban recibiendo su equipaje cuando observó con más detalle a la chica. Su rostro no era tan alegre como siempre; de hecho no había ni rastro del ánimo que manifestó cuando él le pidió le acompañara a Japón. Definitivamente algo no marchaba bien.

-Am, Meiling- comenzó tímidamente mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.

-Dime- respondió secamente y sin mirarlo.

-¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta que los llevaría al área de llegadas del aeropuerto.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró por fin- Sí.

Syaoran no esperaba una respuesta tan directa, había leído en algún lugar que normalmente las mujeres respondían un "no", aún cuando _todo_ estuviera mal; por ello le resultaba muy complicado entender al sexo femenino (tomando en cuenta que se crio rodeado de sólo mujeres, para él únicamente Sakura le resultaba menos complicada).

-Am... ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó torpemente.

-No. Ya has hecho demasiado.

-No comprendo ¿Qué sucede?

Meiling guardó silencio unos segundos, parecía que contaba interiormente hasta 10, como si eso evitara que en ese momento abofeteara a su primo-Paolo Di Muzio- dijo al fin.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No "qué", es "quién". Es un chico italiano que está de intercambio estudiantil en China. Hemos salido las últimas semanas y antes de partir a Japón me pidió formalmente que sea su novia.

-Ya entiendo, eso es bueno ¿no?

-Lo sería Syaoran, pero te recuerdo que por ahora no puedo presentarle a mis papás a ningún muchacho como mi novio.

El joven chino sintió un golpe en el estómago. Tal parecía que todo se empeñaba en complicarse. Ahora había algo más que agregar a la lista de problemas que llenaban su cabeza. Por mucho tiempo temió que algo así sucediera, era obvio. Las mentiras tarde o temprano caen.

-Meiling yo...

-No digas nada por favor- comenzó a andar de nuevo.

-Pero... - intentó decir algo, aunque no encontraba ningún argumento.

Ella se detuvo junto a la puerta de salida y por fin le dijo- Sólo espero que soluciones esto pronto. Para mí no ha sido fácil. Si acepté ayudarte es por lo que alguna vez sentí por ti, pero creo que ha sido mucho tiempo cubriéndote las espaldas. Además, Sakura también es mi amiga y me es ya casi imposible mirarla a los ojos, siento como si traicionara su amistad.

-Escucha Meiling... - trató de nuevo hacer algo, pero sin éxito alguno. Su prima tenía razón, él también se sentía como si traicionara a Sakura.

-No, escucha tú. Lo único que quiero es tener una relación normal con un chico. Ya que ahora no puedo porque todo el clan Li y sus conocidos creen que tú y yo somos novios.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y del otro lado Syaoran vio por fin a la que realmente era su novia, a la única chica que amaba en el mundo. Su corazón no pudo evitar latir como un loco al verla y olvidó por un segundo toda la discusión con Meiling.

Sakura sonrió y él fue decidido a encontrarse de nuevo con ella, con sus tiernas caricias y sus dulces labios. Sin embargo, su prima lo detuvo un instante y le dijo al oído- Debes ya decirle la verdad a tu madre, que estás enamorado de la chica que te deshonró a ti y a toda tu familia al quedarse con las Cartas Clow; y que si la has visitado todos estos años es porque es tu novia y no porque sigues buscando la forma de quitarle las Cartas.

Lo soltó y él siguió caminando hasta llegar a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes que le había robado el corazón hace tanto tiempo. Inmediatamente la abrazó y la beso, extrañaba mucho tenerla así. No obstante, sentía "algo" entre ellos.

-Syaoran, te noto extraño ¿Sucede algo?

_No puedo más, ella lo sabrá... Tengo que decírselo, pero no puedo lastimarla así._

_**Continuará...** _

_Voy de nuevo. Si usted está leyéndome por primera vez, descubrirá que puedo ser muy malvada; he aquí la muestra. Espero que no quieran matarme, es que debo poner conflicto en la historia para hacerla más interesante._

_Bueno, sigo develando más situaciones y otras tantas las dejo en el aire para ir descubriéndolas de a poco. Todavía tengo pendientes algunos planteamientos y cameos (algunos ya se imaginarán y otros no se lo esperan). De momento, creo que todo lo tengo en orden, aunque supongo que ustedes tienen varias dudas, paciencia por favor. So, deseo de verdad que la historia les siga pareciendo interesante._

_Como siempre, agradezco el favor de su tiempo de lectura y, si es el caso, sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, burlas, etc._


	3. Juntos y separados

A pesar de haber esperado con mucha emoción ese momento. Cuando llegó la hora, se sintió muy nerviosa. Era una sensación extraña, un sentimiento de que había algo que no estaba en su lugar. ¿Qué era? ¿Sería el extraño comportamiento de Syaoran previo a su llegada?

 _No_ – se dijo a sí misma. Ya se había prometido sacar esas ideas de la cabeza, autocomprándose la idea de que él había estado muy ocupado con su examen de ingreso a la Universidad, incluso convenciéndose a sí misma que todo era parte de un plan para sorprenderla ¿Entonces qué era esa sensación que la invadía?- _Será…_

-Oye Sakura ¿Y dónde está Tomoyo?- interrumpió de pronto sus pensamientos su pequeño guardián, quien se asomaba discretamente desde su bolsa.

-No lo sé. Ayer me confirmó que nos veríamos aquí- respondió la ojiverde.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello. Las puertas del área de llegadas se abrieron y entre la gente que aparecía vio a Syaoran caminando cerca de Meiling.

Y de nuevo esa mini taquicardia con sólo verlo. Había sido una época muy difícil entre ellos y la distancia había sido particularmente dolorosa. Lo extrañaba demasiado y, por primera vez, tuvo la necesidad de volver a sentirlo tan cerca como aquella vez.

La joven hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que los colores no le subieran al rostro solo de recodar "eso".

 _Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre el tema-_ pensó.

Vio que él se detuvo un momento para cruzar palabras con su prima y luego continuó caminando. Ella le sonrió y por esos instantes se sintió un poco ridícula al perderse sólo observándolo.

Él por fin llegó hasta ella. Contuvo el aliento con su sola presencia. Syaoran la abrazó y le dio un beso. Aunque el roce de sus labios era tan dulce como desde la primera vez, en esta ocasión sintió que su novio tenía algo. Ella sabía que era una despistada de primera, pero cuando se trataba de él era más perceptiva.

-Syaoran, te noto extraño- se sinceró y a pesar de tener un ligero temor por la respuesta, se aventuró a preguntar- ¿Sucede algo?

Sin apartarla de sus brazos, la miró fijamente con esos profundos ojos color chocolate, pareció dudar un poco; sin separarse de ella, abrió la boca para responderle y…

-Ay, me están aplastando- saltó de pronto Kero, quien efectivamente había quedado atrapado en la bolsa de Sakura que ahora estaba en medio del reencuentro.

\- ¡Kero! Perdóname – dijo ella apartándose de su novio.

-Todo por pensar sólo en el mocoso.

Syaoran puso su clásica expresión seria cuando su pequeño guardián le hablaba así- Hola Kerberos.

-Ay muñeco de felpa, tenías que interrumpir- intervino Meiling, quien también se unía a ellos.

-¡Meiling!- la saludó y abrazó- ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

-Era necesario visitar y poner orden en ciertas cosas ¿cierto Syaoran?

La ojiverde los miró confundida- Amor ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado por el viaje… ¿Y Daidouji? Pensé que te acompañaría.

-Justamente hablaba de ella con Kero, dijo que nos veríamos aquí, no aparece e intenté llamarle, pero no me contesta su teléfono móvil.

Sakura sabía que era una situación completamente anormal, su mejor amiga nunca le había quedado mal. En ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y la desconcertó ver de dónde provenía la llamada: la casa de Tomoyo.

-Esperen un momento... ¿Hola? – dijo expectante.

-Sakura, querida- respondió del otro lado de la línea la voz de Sonomi Daidouji- Siento molestarte, pero…- parecía dudar en lo que diría- es que… ¿Cómo decirte, preguntarte?

\- ¿Sucede algo… algo con Tomoyo? – se alarmó un poco e incluso Syaoran se paró junto a ella para que sintiera su apoyo, si era necesario.

-Querida, es que… estoy preocupada… Ella no llegó a dormir. Jamás había hecho algo así y…- hubo un silencio en el que la joven se sintió un poco nerviosa- … ¿Sabes? - continuó la mujer bajando un poco la voz, obviamente quería ser discreta- Anoche salió con un muchacho, creo no es la primera vez que sale con él y no quiero pensar que…

-Tranquilícese. Veré en qué puedo ayudar e iré inmediatamente para allá- se despidió rápidamente y colgó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Syaoran mientras que Kero y Meiling interrumpían una pequeña discusión.

-Es Tomoyo, su madre dice que no llegó a casa. Perdón amor, le dije que iría para allá.

-Claro, yo te acompaño- se volvió hacia su prima- ¿Meiling quieres venir?

-No puedo, tengo una videollamada programada con alguien muy importante… Sakura, por favor mantenme informada.

-Desde luego.

La joven china tomó un taxi mientras que los novios y Kero (que volvió a ocultarse en la bolsa) tomaron otro con dirección a la enorme casa de las Daidouji.

La ojiverde no sabía qué debía hacer. Syaoran permanecía con los brazos cruzados, estaba muy callado a su lado, algo muy común cuando no estaban solos.

-Pss… pss… Sakura- llamó de pronto Kero asomando un poco la cabeza para no llamar la atención del conductor.

-Shhh… ¿Qué?

-Por lo que nos acabas de decir y lo que me platicaste el otro día, con quien pudo haber salido Tomoyo es con ese sujeto- dijo Kero.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Kerberos?- intervino el joven.

-De ese sujeto, Hiragizawa, ¿Acaso no me contaste que ellos se vieron antes de que saliera con ustedes?

\- ¿Qué?- pronunció su novio. La ojiverde sabía que el hecho de que Eriol estuviera en Japón y no se lo comentara no le caía nada bien a Syaoran, pero que se enterara que "salió" con él definitivamente no le sería nada divertido. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

De momento no había tiempo de aclarar nada. Ella ya estaba sacando su móvil para hablar con Eriol. Posiblemente él la había visto la última vez... o tal vez esté con ella.

 _No, qué tontería estoy pensando-_ corrigió mentalmente. Claro, Sakura se sabía algo ingenua pero no tonta y entendía cuál era la preocupación de Sonomi Daidouji: que su hija pasara la noche un chico. Sin embargo, Sakura sabía perfectamente que su amiga no era esa clase de chicas; además, Eriol mantenía una relación de años bastante formal con la exprofesora Mizuki, ella misma se lo había contado en las cartas que se mandaron desde que ella partió con él a Londres.

Así que era ridículo considerar esa idea ¿cierto?

**O/O/O/O/O**

Por un momento se sintió como acorralado. Aunque, al final, creyó aprobar muy limpiamente el interrogatorio que Sakura Kinomoto le había aplicado vía telefónica.

Sí, había salido con Tomoyo. Sí, no era la primera vez que salían. Sí, ella no le había comentado algo fuera de lo común. Sí, la había notado bien.

Eriol le contó a Sakura que había sido una cena (deliberadamente evitó utilizar la palabra _cita_ ) tranquila y que conversaron un rato. Por lo demás, él no quiso dar detalles, mucho menos precisar en qué había terminado todo; de alguna manera le avergonzaba un poco que la señorita Sakura se enterara de los pormenores de esa reunión.

Cuando colgó, reiterándole a la chica que lo mantuviera informado, se dejó caer en un sillón de aquella habitación de hotel.

Pensó en lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Había recogido a Tomoyo en un punto intermedio entre su casa y el restaurante al que la había invitado.

La chica se disculpó por no permitirle ir a su casa, pero sabía que su madre los llenaría de cuestionamientos sobre de dónde se conocían, a dónde iban, qué harían y, la gran pregunta, si tenían o iban a tener una relación.

Eriol la entendió perfectamente, tampoco estaba para ese tipo de situaciones que ni siquiera venían al caso.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante más o menos elegante. Él hizo gala de su amplio conocimiento en vinos y comida gourmet, y quedó muy complacido al caer en la cuenta de que la ojiazul no se quedaba atrás.

_Claro, es hija de una prominente empresaria._

Durante la cena se enfrascaron en una charla trivial pero agradable. Como lo imaginó, salir a distraerse le venía muy bien y más cuando lo hacía con una persona de interesante conversación.

Sin embargo, casi al final. Tomoyo dejó de lado esa atmósfera que habían creado y soltó sin más- Bueno Eriol, ya por fin me hablarás de la profesora Mizuki- él se quedó callado, desconcertado por lo directa que era la chica y por su habilidad de percibir ciertas cosas- Porque, a Sakura (que es muy distraída) podrás evadir, pero a mí no y noté que un par de veces te fuiste por la tangente cuando mi amiga preguntaba por ella ¿Qué sucede con ella? O más bien ¿Es por la profesora que estás en Japón con esa actitud tan enigmática?

Tomó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras que quería decirle – Vaya, te gusta ir al grano; bien, en este momento Kaho y yo no tenemos relación alguna, estamos separados… - se sorprendió a sí mismo con sus palabras. En todas esas semanas no había tenido el valor de llamarle a las cosas por su nombre y era cierto, su relación estaba rota. Y aunque era difícil decirlo por fin, con sólo pronunciarlo parecía como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.

Tomoyo guardó silencio.

\- Y bueno, mi estancia aquí es un asunto aparte, aunque no negaré que necesitaba apartarme un poco de ella y…- sonrió algo irónico- heme aquí.

-No sé qué decir…- y la ojiazul era honesta. Hasta donde sabía, esa relación era muy estable- ¿Qué… qué sucedió? Ustedes están… muy bien y… enamorados ¿no?

\- ¿Sabes Tomoyo? Ser un adolescente es muy difícil; tengo experiencia en ello de mi vida anterior y pasan muchas por tu cabeza. Y ahora todo me parece tan extraño, yo seguí mi vida como un joven como tú, estudié la secundaria y la preparatoria, mis compañeros de escuela y toda la gente que me rodea me trata como un joven de 18 años… y Kaho es… una mujer mayor que yo y que…

-Espera – le interrumpió- ¿Esto es un tema de edad?... Eriol, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso- parecía un poco indignada y a él no le agradó mucho que juzgara sin conocer todos los hechos- ¿Recuerdas a Rika? Ella ahora vive con el profesor Terada y, pese a la gran diferencia de edad y que los padres de ella no están de acuerdo, las cosas van bastante bien entre ellos.

-Esto es diferente- trató de no exaltarse- Fuera de casa soy Eriol, un muchacho común, y en casa soy la reencarnación del Mago Clow, y… siento como si Kaho estuviera enamorada de la idea de él.

-Eriol, no seas absurdo. Apuesto a que ni siquiera se lo has dicho- le reclamó- Ella es lo suficientemente capaz de separar las cosas… Más bien deberías valorar que tienes a una gran mujer a tu lado y que corresponde a tus sentimientos.

Y sin que él entendiera porqué, la chica se puso de pie y salió del restaurante con un aire de indignación.

Eriol no tenía humor de seguirla, prefirió servirse otra copa de vino.

_Si reacciona así con mi pequeña crisis de sentirme atrapado entre quien la gente cree que soy y quien fui en mi vida pasada, no quisiera pensar si conoce el resto de la historia._

Le preocupaba un poco la reacción de Tomoyo y no porque lo juzgara, sino porque ella había abandonado el restaurante muy alterada, sola y de noche. Hoy en día, las calles podían ser inseguras para una señorita como ella. Realmente le preocupaba su amiga.

Sin embargo, temía la reacción de la ojiazul. Si ella le había dicho eso, no quería ni imaginar lo que diría Sakura, quien era una buena amiga de Kaho.

Por eso le avergonzaba que la propietaria de las Cartas supiera de su situación.

Por otro lado, ahora que lo reflexionaba sabía que debía despejarse de todo eso, lo importante ahora era concentrarse en resolver el asunto de sus sueños.

Además, ahora tenía una nueva pista que seguir. No pasó desapercibido durante su breve llamada con Sakura que Li Syaoran estaba con ella. El muchacho había carraspeado un par de veces para hacer notar su presencia.

Era divertido, seguía siendo un celoso de primera.

_Bien, querías mi atención, la tienes. Sé que también tienes tus razones para venir a Japón; y podrás utilizar un encantamiento muy poderoso para ocultarlo, pero siento la presencia de algo… Algo que creo estoy buscando._

Sin poder acostumbrarse totalmente al horario de Japón, se dirigió a la cama del cuarto que ocupaba, pensando en que no estaría mal hacer una visita al joven chino.

Al recostarse otra idea le vino a la cabeza: qué solo se sentía en ese lecho. A miles de kilómetros de su hogar… y de ella.

**O/O/O/O/O**

Afortunadamente, poco antes de arribar a la casa de las Daidouji, Sakura recibió una llamada de la madre de su mejor amiga en la que le informaba que ella acababa de llegar a casa. No obstante, la ojiverde se aferró a ir a verla y saber de primera mano que estaba bien.

Syaoran lo comprendió y, aunque había decenas de cosas que quería hablar con su novia, todas podían aguardar un poco. Excepto una.

-Sakura- vio el momento cuando, al bajar del taxi en el que viajaban, su pequeño guardián se apartó de ellos. Sin decir algo, ella sólo se volvió hacia él- Quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hiragizawa está en Japón?

-Ah, Syaoran lo siento; estuve tan emocionada por tu llegada que olvidé mencionarlo, además acabas de llegar y luego lo de Tomoyo… -respiró profundo.

Él la tomó por los hombros. Sabía que no era momento de agobiarla- Tranquila amor, después hablamos… Tenemos algunos pendientes ¿cierto?

Como ambos se pusieron muy rojos, posiblemente los dos pensaron en lo mismo, en aquel día en el que…

-Ay ya apresúrense – interrumpió Kero.

\- ¡Ya vamos Kero!...- respondió y luego se volvió hacia él- Oye, ¿estás bien? Realmente te ves cansado.

-Es sólo por el viaje. No te preocupes. Anda, Sakura- le dijo y ella se apresuró. Sin duda, le preocupaba su amiga.

La siguió con la mirada y se sintió muy avergonzado al percatarse de que sus ojos se dirigieron al hipnotizante movimiento de su cadera al caminar.

_Necesitamos hablar de ello o voy a volverme loco._

Dio un paso y se sintió algo débil. Sin duda debía esforzarse más para que ella no lo notara agotado y que, a su vez, no se diera cuenta de que la razón era porque estaba utilizando mucha energía en un encantamiento para bloquear la presencia del libro que su madre le había encomendado.

**O/O/O/O/O**

Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo y otra vez no respondió.

-Señorita- dijo una chica de la servidumbre- su madre me ha pedido que le diga que la buscan. Es la señorita Kinomoto… ¿Gusta que la dejemos pasar?

Tomoyo había tenido una noche difícil. Primero soportar un discurso de su madre por su iniciativa de salir con alguien.

-Porque no te arreglarías así sino es por una cita con una persona especial- le había dicho.

No tuvo más remedio que ignorarla. Aunque tuvo un segundo "round" cuando su madre insistió en que, si "ese chico" no iba por ella a la casa, debía salir con sus guardaespaldas.

-Por millonésima vez mamá, ya no soy una niña y no necesito que me mandes a tu gente.

Salió de ahí hecha una furia. Cuando se encontró con Eriol pensó que todo mejoraría. Y todo en un principio fue así y ella se sintió bastante relajada y como una chica normal que sólo sale a cenar con un muchacho.

Pero, él tenía que sacarla de quicio ¿Por qué? Por desperdiciar un amor correspondido, por ser un inmaduro.

Si en algún momento de su vida Sakura hubiera correspondido, aunque fuera un poquito, lo mucho que ella la quería, jamás habría dudado como lo está haciendo Eriol.

No importaba. Su amiga siempre estuvo lejos de su alcance y con el tiempo ella lo comprendió. Y estaba conforme con ello, con verla feliz.

 _Qué idea tan absurda ¿Dónde quedas tú? -_ retumbó esa voz en su cabeza.

Suspiró tratando de sacarlo de su mente... Al menos, por ahora.

-Sí, dígale que pase- respondió al fin.

 _Porque suenas como una egoísta contigo misma ¿Cuándo pensarás en ti? –_ volvió de nuevo a su mente esa voz.

-Calma Tomoyo- se dijo a sí misma en voz muy baja; cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se asomó la cabeza de Sakura.

\- ¿Hola? – dijo.

La ojiazul, quien permanecía recostada en su cama, le pidió que pasara. Parecía contrariada. Tomoyo apeló a que sí resultaba muy raro que no pasara la noche en su casa.

_¿Qué diría si le contara todo lo que me sucedió?_

\- ¿Cómo… cómo estás? Tu mamá me dijo que no le quisiste explicar nada… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tranquila Sakura, sólo fue una noche complicada- trató de hacer menos lo que definitivamente no lo era.

\- ¿Noche complicada? – bajó un poco la voz- No pasaste la noche en tu casa y … lo último que tu madre supo de ti es que saliste con alguien.

-Sakura, tú no puedes pensar algo así de mí.

-Desde luego, además sé que con quien saliste fue con Eriol; obviamente son sólo amigos, y él tiene una relación con la profesora Mizuki.

-Sí ¿verdad? …

-Hablé con él y me dijo que tuviste que irte así que no pudo traerte… ¿Qué pasó después?

-Nada. Sólo quería pensar. Despejarme un poco.

Ella la miró con extrañeza- ¿Y pensar sobre qué?

_Sobre ti, sobre lo que sentía, sobre mí, lo que quiero y las cosas que ahora voy a hacer por y para mí._

-Pues… tomé una decisión- suspiró- Me voy de casa.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Lo reflexioné mucho y ya no quiero vivir con mi mamá. Ella y yo estamos pasando por una situación difícil y no quiero que un día esto se salga de control y terminemos lastimándonos.

La ojiverde no dejó de ver atónita a su mejor amiga.

-Vamos Sakura, no pasa nada malo. De verdad amo mucho a mi madre y no creo justo que nuestra relación se deteriore porque no podamos entendernos.

-Pe… pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde irás?

-Recuerda que cuando cumplí 16, mi mamá me regaló acciones de la empresa; ella dijo que de todos modos algún día me heredaría todo, pero por ahora, como socia, tengo derecho a recibir alguna ganancia... Aunque, mi plan es tener mi propio negocio – bajó un poco la voz- Para mí es un asunto muy serio Sakura, no sé qué tanto lo sea para ti.

Su amiga sólo la miró algo nerviosa. Tomoyo estuvo tentada a preguntarle si ya le había contado a Li sobre sus actividades como modelo amateur. Sin embargo, no era el momento; además, él acababa de llegar y con todo el alboroto que ella misma causó, seguramente no habían podido hablar.

-Y por cierto ¿dónde está Li?

-Ah, supongo que prefirió que nosotras habláramos un poco primero. Se quedó saludando a tu madre.

\- ¿Y te ha dicho algo sobre la universidad o… le has hecho saber tus dudas por lo que pasó entre ustedes?

-N…no… Es que él llegó y tu madre llamó…

-Tranquila, lo imaginé.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. La ojiverde se heló por un momento al pensar que su novio entraba y que quizás había escuchado algo de lo que hablaban. Sin embargo, fue el pequeño Kero quien ingresaba.

-Ya me estaba desesperado allá abajo- dijo quejándose- ¿Cómo estás Tomoyo?

-Muy bien Kero, gracias.

\- ¿Dónde está Syaoran?- terció Sakura.

-Estaba hablando con la mamá de Tomoyo y recibió una llamada. Aproveché el momento para venir.

Apenas dijo eso y Li tocó la puerta. Aunque el guardián de Sakura la había dejado abierta, él prefirió anunciarse.

-Buen día Daidouji – saludó - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias- Tomoyo cayó en la cuenta del gran lío que había armado al desaparecer unas horas. Le entró un gran remordimiento por preocupar a todos.

 _No sé, me da la impresión que te preocupas mucho por los demás… ¿Dónde quedas tú? –_ de nuevo se repitió su voz en su cabeza.

El muchacho sólo asintió y esbozó una media sonrisa. La ojiazul, que consideraba al novio de su mejor amiga como un buen amigo, comprendió que en su sobriedad esa era la manera de decirle que le alegraba que estuviera bien.

_Es un buen chico y la ama profundamente. A pesar de las dudas que Sakura ha tenido en las últimas semanas, ella tiene mucha suerte de tener a su lado a un chico como él._

_¿Tendré la misma suerte?_

**O/O/O/O/O**

Debía confesarlo, parecía que en ese día habían caído en una extraña monotonía. Y también debía confesar que buena parte de la monotonía era provocada.

Primero porque sabía que a Syaoran a veces le era difícil demostrar su cariño por ella cuando estaban acompañados; en general, le era complicado externar sus sentimientos, así lo habían educado.

La ojiverde estaba muy consciente de que, desde luego, a él no le daba pena tener esos sentimientos hacia ella.

-No sé, pienso que es algo sólo para ti- le había confesado en alguna ocasión – Mientras tú lo sepas y lo sientas me da igual que los demás se enteren de los detalles de nuestra relación.

Así que la presencia de Kero lo cohibía un poco. Un tercero entre ellos siempre lo ponía un poco distante; por fortuna, a esas alturas de la relación Sakura lo entendía perfectamente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento eso no era lo único que los ponía en dicha situación. En realidad, ambos pretendían evitar ciertos temas y no sabían cómo abordar otros.

Por ello, luego de retirarse de la casa de Tomoyo fueron a almorzar y se enfrascaron en una conversación que cayó en un resumen de lo que en los últimos meses ya habían conversado por teléfono y cartas: Sakura y sus dificultades para las matemáticas, cuando su hermano se fue de casa para mudarse con Yukito y los muchos quehaceres del hogar que se le habían sumado desde su partida. Él le habló del caluroso clima que en últimos meses imperó en Hong Kong, de cómo superó una pequeña lesión que se hizo practicando artes marciales y de algunas películas que había visto.

Después de que le compraran una cantidad exagerada de postres a Kero, el pequeño guardián se quedó profundamente dormido en su bolsa. Entoces ella sugirió que quizá lo mejor era que fueran a descansar.

-Además – le dijo- tú también te ves muy agotado.

Como siempre, él la llevaría a casa. Pero, antes vio la oportunidad de conversar con él. La curiosidad no la dejaría estar en paz.

-Oye… ¿podemos…? – no fue necesario que completara la pregunta, justo en ese momento cruzaban el parque de Tomoeda, exactamente en un emblemático punto para ellos, para su historia, el parque pingüino.

Fue obvio que le pedía hablar con él. Además, de que en ese lugar había sellado varias Cartas, fue en ese sitio en el que ella le abrió su corazón por primera vez y le contó que Yukito la había rechazado luego de confesarle sus sentimientos. Tiempo después, fue ahí donde Syaoran le pidió que fuera su novia y la besó por primera vez. La joven atesoraba ese recuerdo, fue apenas unos días después de que sellara su última Carta.

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa, regresándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura dejó su bolsa algo apartada de ellos, con la intención de que Kero no escuchara nada, si es que despertaba. Syaoran dejó también una maleta de mano que todo ese día llevó consigo, el resto de su equipaje lo había enviado a casa con Meiling.

Ella se sentó en uno de los columpios, él prefirió quedarse de pie; sin duda, su fisonomía ya no era la de un niño, y un joven corpulento como él ya no estaba cómodo en ese asiento.

Hubo un silencio. Sakura no sabía cómo comenzar.

-De nuevo aquí…- dijo de pronto Syaoran - ¿Recuerdas? – le dedicó esa mirada llena de ternura que era sólo para ella.

Y claro que ella lo recordaba, sabía muy bien que se refería al momento en que su relación inició.

En aquel tiempo, aunque ya había quedado claro entre ellos que tenían sentimientos correspondidos, eran muy tímidos para dar el siguiente paso. Tomoyo y Meiling les habían organizado varias citas, buscando provocar momentos entre ellos; sin embargo, todo caía en plan de amigos.

Todo sucedió el día anterior a su regreso a Hong Kong, sus amigas los habían llevado al cine a ver una película supuestamente muy romántica. Pero cuando ellas se distrajeron, Syaoran tomó todo su valor y la sujetó de la mano para decirle discretamente que quería escaparse de ahí con ella. Salieron del cine corriendo sin rumbo fijo, riendo como si hubieran hecho una gran travesura.

Pasaron horas caminando por ahí, sin hablar mucho, Sakura sólo era consciente del tacto de Syaoran, quien en todo momento la tuvo de la mano. La chica recordaba perfectamente que él le confesó que no podía hablarle y acercarse con confianza mientras Tomoyo y Meiling los siguieran; desde luego apreciaba las buenas intenciones de ellas, pero no se sentía cómodo.

Al final llegaron hasta ese lugar donde probablemente él tomó la misma fuerza que cuando le dijo que le gustaba mucho, y con sólo unas palabras, la desarmó:

-Sakura… hoy me sentí muy feliz contigo… es decir, estos días…y… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?... – hizo una pausa y tomó aire- Quiero que seas mi novia.

Casi lloró de la emoción cuando sólo asintió, y repitió la acción cuando Syaoran le pidió permiso para darle un beso, el primero para ambos. La escena terminó con la promesa de que volvería para un día estar con ella por siempre.

Suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo cuando el recuerdo los llenó a ambos.

-Amor…- dijo ella por fin- Quiero saber…

_¡Todo!... De tus planes, de la universidad, de por qué te alejaste… si fue por lo que sucedió._

-Lo sé – habló con una voz un poco áspera- Es por lo que te hice aquel día ¿no?

Eso era en buena parte. Sólo el inicio de una telaraña de dudas y miedos que creció por su distanciamiento, y que terminó por enredarla, incluso en sus sueños. Sakura no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que todo eso la había perturbado hasta ese momento en el que el hermetismo de su novio la tenía vuelta de cabeza.

¿Cómo había iniciado todo?

Fue ese día algo caluroso en el verano pasado. Syaoran ya había reservado su vuelo para marcharse a Hong Kong un par de días después. En esa ocasión, su cita sería en casa de él, ver unas películas solamente; no era la primera vez que ocurría, pero sí fue la primera vez en que las películas parecieron poco interesantes.

Una caricia detonó todo e invitó a otras. Sus besos, casi siempre sutiles y tímidos, comenzaron a perder su inocencia, cada vez fueron más invasivos, extensos, intensos.

En lo que parecía un trato implícito entre ambos, Syaoran comenzó a inclinarse para recostar ambos cuerpos en el sillón, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

Mientras la boca de su novio iniciaba su primer recorrido por su cuello, Sakura tuvo un breve momento de lucidez. Sabía lo que seguiría, y no tenía miedo por ello. Aunque jamás se planteó una edad, lugar o momento adecuado, siempre supo que sería con él. Quizá aún eran jóvenes, pero con Syaoran siempre estaría a salvo.

 _No tengo dudas. Estoy segura –_ pensó.

Y llegó el siguiente nivel. Syaoran abandonó su cuello para incorporarse un poco y verla fijamente. En sus castaños ojos había un toque diferente, y el rubor en sus mejillas era distinto al que aparecía con un simple beso. La ojiverde se sintió complacida de encontrar una nueva faceta en él, otra que era sólo para ella.

Una franca mirada entre ambos lo dijo todo. Y el muchacho comenzó a liberar cada botón de su camisa de abajo hacia arriba, su novia le ayudó de arriba hacia abajo, y entre ambos retiraron esa prenda. Sakura ya había visto en otras ocasiones el torso descubierto de Syaoran (en alguna visita a la playa o al parque acuático) pero esto era muy diferente, sintió una electricidad en cuanto lo tocó para sujetarse de su espalda.

El castaño reanudó sus besos, ahora un poco más aventurados. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás e iniciaron una exploración, llegando incluso a buscar la piel de su amada. Sakura sintió cómo buscaba alguna entrada entre sus ropas. La masculina mano encontró un espacio por debajo de su blusa y subió hasta encontrarse con la curvatura de su pecho, protegida por su prenda íntima.

Entonces se le escapó una exclamación por la satisfacción que sentía al ser recorrida por primera vez así. Sin embargo, esa expresión pareció alertar a Syaoran, quien se incorporó rápidamente. La miró con ojos desorbitados y, sin decir alguna palabra, se levantó, tomó su camisa y se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Sakura no entendió lo que pasó. Como no comprendió que, muchos minutos después, él regresó tratando de fingir que no había sucedido nada; o que simplemente se ofreciera a llevarla a casa, y que no volviera a tocar el tema antes de irse a su país y el resto de los meses.

Hasta ese momento.

**O/O/O/O/O**

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica y él se sintió cobarde por responder.

_No pude. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo entregarme mientras no he sido sincero._

No era sencillo dar una explicación. No era tan simple la verdad. Cómo decirle que le parecía injusto que ella le diera algo tan importante cuando él no era completamente honesto; dar un nuevo sentido a su relación cuando él la mantenía oculta ante su familia. No podía manchar así un acto de amor entre ellos.

Otro problema era responderle. Syaoran pasó todos esos meses buscando una respuesta que no lo pusiera en evidencia. No tuvo mucho éxito. Y ahora sin tener algo planeado, su cerebro soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No me sentí seguro de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué?

 _Sí ¿Qué dijiste? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Edad, lugar, consecuencias… sentimientos? –_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

-No era… es… el momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no, sólo eso.

Ella se puso de pie -No lo entiendo, y tampoco sé porqué no me dijiste nada en ese momento ni en todo este tiempo… Y porqué te alejaste así sin tomar en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que me has hecho pensar.

-Sakura, te he dicho que estuve muy ocupado- trató de excusarse.

\- ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Algo más importante que nosotros, que aclarar esto?

Se sentía acorralado. Y deseó que algo lo salvara de esa situación.

-Buenas tardes- interrumpió una voz. Sin embargo, el recién llegado no era tan agradable para Syaoran- Perdón, ¿interrumpí algo?

-No te preocupes Yukito – respondió Sakura tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno. Li, me alegra verte, Sakura estaba muy entusiasmada por tu llegada.

-Sí- sólo respondió. Definitivamente Tsukishiro no era una mala persona y jamás le había dado razones para no simpatizarle, al contrario. Pero le era muy incómodo que el primer interés amoroso de su novia fuera tan cercano a ella, que conviviera tanto con Sakura, incluso más que él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el joven.

-No, sólo estábamos platicando- respondió Syaoran y atrajo hacia él a la ojiverde, a quien sintió un poco tensa.

-Oh, bueno. Sólo iba de paso. Sakura, ahora que los veo a ambos ¿te parece bien si mañana van a casa a cenar?... Ya sabes, como lo habíamos platicado.

-Ah, claro – respondió la chica.

Syaoran tuvo ganas de preguntarle de qué hablaban pero se contuvo.

-Bien, supongo que nos veremos más seguido, ahora que trabajes con nosotros.

-Am, sí ¿verdad? – estaba loco o Sakura se puso nerviosa y él se sentía excluido de la charla.

-Perdón ¿de qué me perdí? – dijo confundido.

-Sí, Sakura detendrá un poco sus estudios. Trabajará con nosotros medio tiempo y continuará su proyecto con la señorita Daidouji.

-Ah, el proyecto…

-Así es, les está yendo muy bien. Sakura podría ser una gran modelo- Tsukishiro hizo una pausa- Bien, los veo mañana. Es bueno que estés aquí Li, en serio.

Se retiro y dejó a la pareja en un incómodo silencio. Syaoran se separó de ella lentamente.

-Así que… modelo.

-Amor, yo…- su novia comenzó a hablar, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

Él tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero no quería explotar sabiendo que él también le ocultaba varios asuntos.

-Olvídalo. Te llevo a casa.

**O/O/O/O/O**

El camino no era muy largo, finalmente el parque estaba muy cerca de su casa; sin embargo, el recorrido se le hizo larguísimo y muy silencioso, lleno de tensión. Se sentía como una tonta al ser descubierta de esa manera. Yukito no tenía la culpa, era ella por no haberle dicho a Syaoran las cosas.

Por otro lado, se sentía inquieta por lo otro que hablaron. Un simple "porque no, sólo eso", no le daba ninguna claridad sobre el hecho que Syaoran la dejara botada cuando estaban a punto de tener su primera experiencia íntima.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada de su casa, Kero ya había despertado y salió de su bolsa para entrar diciendo: - Qué cansado estoy, iré a comer algo y descansar un poco.

_Vaya criatura, estuvo todo el día comiendo y durmiendo y eso lo agoto. Eso sólo puede pasarle a Kero._

-Bueno, creo que debo irme. Supongo que mañana pasaré por ti para ir con Tsukishiro- dijo sobriamente su novio.

-Syaoran... Lo siento, por decirle que sí …- tomó aire- Y, perdóname por no decirte lo del modelaje.

Él se puso muy serio- ¿Sabes? Entiendo que no me dijeras lo de Hiragizawa, según entiendo acaba de llegar a Japón y realmente no es tan relevante... Pero esto... - suspiró- No sé, tú tendrás tus razones para no querer contármelo en todo este tiempo.

\- Y en qué momento si siempre estabas ocupado- _haciendo cosas que no me has dicho, como lo de la universidad,_ pensó.

-Ya te dije, han sido meses muy ocupados, complicados.

\- ¿Complicados? - alzó un poco la voz en lo que era su primera discusión en años de relación- Como tú no estuviste meses pensando en porqué no quisiste... - bajó un poco la voz – hacerlo conmigo- él abrió la boca para responder pero ella se adelantó- Sí ya sé, no estabas seguro... ¿Sabes? Yo no lo dudé ni un momento.

Silencio.

-Además- continuó Sakura- Si no te dije que estoy ayudando a Tomoyo como modelo es porque la primera vez que lo hice y te conté, actuaste como un celoso y no te simpatizó la idea.

-Sakura, por favor. Puedo ser un poco celoso; es lógico, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que otros te admiren no es mi idea de diversión. Pero no soy tan estúpido para no apoyarte en esto. Si realmente lo quieres hacer, adelante. Yo debo aprender a aceptarlo. Soy tu novio, mi deber es estar contigo en todo, enorgullecerme de todo lo que logres- suspiró- Y ahora no me entra en la cabeza que me creas tan idiota o inmaduro... que no confiaras en mí.

Otro silencio.

¿Y ahora qué? Ambos se estaban lastimando y una palabra más podría ser peor.

**O/O/O/O/O**

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, en ese momento arribó el automóvil de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Al igual que la interrupción de Tsukishiro, Syaoran ya no supo si su llegada era algo bueno o sólo enredaría más las cosas.

-Buenas tardes muchachos- los saludó- Li, qué gusto verte.

-Buenas tardes señor, gracias.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? ¿No quieres pasar a tomar un té o un café?

-No se preocupe, ya me iba. Me siento un poco cansado por el viaje.

-Entiendo, bueno... Supongo que nos estaremos viendo más seguido.

Él asintió en silencio. Se sentía muy incómodo, hacía unos minutos estaba discutiendo con Sakura y ahora su padre le hablaba con la gran amabilidad que lo caracterizaba. De hecho, el señor Kinomoto había sido amable con él desde el día que se presentó ante él para pedirle que lo aceptara como novio de su hija; desde entonces su "suegro" lo trataba como uno más en la familia, incluso alimentaba su interés por la arqueología con sus pláticas e incluso prestándole algunos libros de su biblioteca personal.

-Bien, debo entrar. Hoy me toca preparar la cena- dijo el hombre.

-En un momento voy papá- le dijo la chica.

-Bueno... ¿quieres que pase por ti a las siete? - se aventuró a preguntar, deseando no verse como un tonto.

-Está bien- ella bajaba y desviaba la mirada. Se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz para entrar casi corriendo a su casa.

_Quiere llorar y no quiere hacerlo frente a mí. Sabe que detesto verla así y que será peor porque es mi culpa. SOY UN IMBÉCIL._

Se marchó se ahí sintiéndose miserable por lastimarla.

 _¿Sabes? Yo no lo dudé ni un momento-_ retumbó su voz en su cabeza. Y claro que él tampoco dudaba. La amaba y quería demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles. Desde ese día constantemente, "esas ideas" lo frecuentaban. La deseaba y quería tenerla de esa manera tan íntima. Pero no podía sin decirle la verdad.

Había tantos problemas con su madre y lo que diría. Todos esos años le había reprochado el dejar perder las Cartas Clow en manos de Sakura, que confesarle que era su novia sería el acabose. Y encima tenía la tarea que Ieran Li le había asignado; la cual, si no cumplía, ella de nuevo calificaría todo lo que hace como inútil.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Esa pregunta se repitió una y otra vez en su mente hasta que llegó a su casa; bueno, la casa que ocupaba en cada visita a Tomoeda. La verdad estaba tan distraído pensando en Sakura que no se percato de que, antes de entrar al lugar, había una poderosa presencia detrás de él.

-Hola mi estimado descendiente- pronunció Eriol Hiragizawa. Apenas Syaoran volteó a verlo cuando su viejo compañero de clases y reencarnación de uno de sus antepasados agregó- Siento sorprenderte así pero aunque tenga un poderoso hechizo...- señaló con su cabeza a su maleta de mano- creo que ahí tienes algo que me pertenece.

_Perfecto, más problemas._

_**Continuará...** _

_Maldad fanfickera nivel YO. Lo advertí lectores, soy malvada y vaya que aquí di muestra de ello. Sé que muchos esperaban un reencuentro bonito y cosas bonitas, pero... así es esto de las relaciones, con muchos sin sabores y siempre – léanlo muy bien- con el problema número uno en ellas: LA COMUNICACIÓN. Así que estos chavos se enfrentan también a ello._

_Syaoran con un súper problema atravesado que está dejando crecer. Tic- tac, tic- tac... ¿Ya escucharon la bomba que está a punto de reventarle?... Lo sé, lo sé. Yo lo súper amo pero ni modo mi deber fanfickero lo pone en estas situaciones._

_Por otro lado, ¡ah verdad! Bien que les hice pensar que entre nuestros protagonistas YA había pasado algo. Pues no, nunca lo dije y muchos de ustedes, loquillos, lo pensaron. Y si fue así, logré mi objetivo :P_

_Bueno, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirles de este capítulo. Que si Tomoyo se le alocó todo y qué es exactamente lo que pasa por su cabeza, que si Eriol y sus secretos, que si Yukito se vio indiscreto... ¡Uf! Todo eso lo iremos develando poco a poco. Paciencia_ , _así que espero nos leamos muy pronto._


	4. Sueños incompletos

Escuchó unos pasos muy cerca de ella, miró hacia adelante y una silueta masculina comenzó a acercarse. Con cada paso, esa figura comenzaba a tomar forma y no tardó mucho en aparecer ante ella Syaoran.

Parecía más serio que de costumbre, una expresión muy parecida a cuando se conocieron hacía años. Vestía un traje como el que utilizaba cuando eran niños, sólo que éste era de un verde más oscuro y los símbolos que ocupaban todo el frente, ahora eran más pequeños y estaban uno en cada lado de su pecho. Además, su novio ya no portaba sombrero.

-¿Syaoran? – le preguntó. Era curioso, estaba consciente de que era un sueño y aun así se sentía extraña ante su presencia.

Él se acercó y posó sus manos en sus hombros. Ella no pudo articular ni una palabra -Perdóname, te traicioné – dijo él sobriamente y sin dejar de fijar en sus ojos una mirada profunda, intensa.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué…?

-No hay opción, tienes que dármelo- continuó él ignorando sus preguntas.

-Syaoran qué…

De pronto él la sujetó con más fuerza -Anda…

Todo acabó de golpe y ella abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en su cama y que de verdad sólo había sido un sueño.

Miró que su reloj marcaba casi las cuatro de la mañana. Resultaba increíble que ya había dormido varias horas y le parecía que había descansado apenas unos minutos. Por un instante se sintió confundida por el sueño del que acababa de escapar. Sí, escapar.

En meses pasados había tenido sueños relacionados con su novio. Aunque le daba pena, algunos estaban relacionados con los besos y caricias que le dio aquel día en el sillón de su casa; así, se repetía una y otra vez la escena inconclusa de lo que pudo ser su primera experiencia íntima; sin embargo, en ninguno de sus sueños la situación llegaba más lejos entre ellos y eso, aunque le avergonzara muchísimo, la frustraba.

Pero había un sueño más recurrente. En él, sólo veía a Syaoran parado frente a ella, darse la media vuelta y alejarse. Era particularmente extraño porque no sólo lo veía irse, sentía un gran vacío con su partida, como si fuera algo rotundo y para siempre.

De ese sueño sí había hablado con Tomoyo, su eterna confidente, y ella siempre le decía que no tuviera miedo, que quizá era un sentimiento que tenía porque él (por razones en ese momento desconocidas) no quiso tener intimidad con ella.

-Tú siempre dices que todo estará bien- le decía Tomoyo cada vez que tocaban el tema- Bien, ahora es momento en que de verdad creas eso.

Suspiró en medio de la oscuridad. A su alrededor todo estaba en calma. Kero descansaba profundamente, incluso lo podía escuchar roncar.

Tomó su teléfono móvil. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver el último mensaje que había recibido, un muy sincero "Y no olvides que te amo" que Syaoran le había enviado después de una pequeña conversación que sostuvieron.

Esa tarde, luego de su breve discusión, ella se sintió muy mal. Cenó en silencio y rogando para sus adentros que su padre no pusiera el tema de su novio. Ella no soportaría tratar de fingir que todo estaba bien luego de todo lo que hablaron.

Al llegar a su habitación estuvo a punto de romper a llorar. Se sentía culpable por no contarle a Syaoran sobre sus actividades como modelo, pero se sentía peor por la respuesta que él le dio de todo lo sucedido poco antes de partir a China.

Dolía porque ella realmente _deseaba_ estar con él. Era una sensación nueva, extraña. Sakura ni siquiera había tenido el valor de contarle a Tomoyo sobre las nuevas sensaciones que su novio empezaba a provocarle.

Antes de que esas ideas comenzaran a llenarla, su teléfono sonó. Syaoran la llamaba.

Tuvo miedo de responder, de seguir con las mismas palabras que se dijeron una hora antes y seguir lastimándose. Sin embargo, los sentimientos fueron más fuertes, además los ánimos ya se habían relajado.

-Perdóname si me comporté como un idiota – le dijo - ¿Te parece bien si en persona lo hablamos con calma? Mañana podría pasar un poco antes por ti para conversar… Además, me gustaría que me contaras de tu proyecto con Daidouji.

Ella desde luego accedió. Se despidieron y colgaron. Unos minutos después él envió el mensaje y ella respondió recordándole que también lo amaba y deseándole una buena noche.

 _Qué importan esos tontos sueños-_ se dijo a sí misma- _Son sólo eso, unos inofensivos sueños._

Dejó su teléfono móvil en su lugar y volvió a dormir. Quizá ahora tendría más suerte y podría descansar tranquilamente.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Quien definitivamente no estaba durmiendo era Syaoran Li. Más bien parecía muy tenso, o al menos Eriol lo notó así incluso desde antes de abordarlo.

Además, a pesar de la extraña situación que era que se le presentara así, de la nada, y le pidiera que le mostrara el contenido de su maleta de mano, el joven chino estaba disperso.

Eriol Hiragizawa, que en todo momento no abandonó su tono enigmático, le pidió que le mostrara su maleta, sin obtener (como era de esperar) una respuesta positiva; sin embargo, Li, mostrándose algo cansado, lo dejó pasar a su casa.

Aunque sorprendido, Eriol no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad e insistió en ver el contenido de la maleta. Ante otra negativa, le contó a Li que había sentido una presencia en lo que fue su antigua casa y que había llegado a Japón para buscarla, también le dijo que no había encontrado nada hasta que sintió la presencia en cuanto él llegó a Japón; culminó explicando que sabía perfectamente que estaba utilizando un hechizo para ocultarlo.

-Bueno- dijo por fin el castaño mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados y permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones de la cómoda sala – y si tanto lo quieres y dices que te pertenece ¿Qué es lo que llevo en mi maleta?

 _Buena pregunta –_ se dijo – _La verdad no lo sé pero llevo semanas obsesionado con ese objeto._

Era curioso. Cuando se decidió a ir a hablar con él, no tenía mucha idea de lo que diría. Desde que Li arribó a Japón, sintió una presencia muy parecida a aquella que lo llamaba desde sus sueños…

 _¿Qué será?_ – se cuestionó a sí mismo, pues desconocía en realidad qué era lo que lo atraía tanto y lo que llevó sus pasos a Japón.

 _-_ Eso no es lo importante ahora – se excusó y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Li se puso de pie y tomó su teléfono.

-Espera un momento – salió de ahí.

Eriol sospechó que todo ese tiempo su interlocutor no le había prestado mucha atención. Seguramente algo más le preocupaba. Cuando el joven volvió, luego de unos minutos, comprendió de qué se trataba.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacer una llamada urgente- dijo en un tono un poco más relajado. Y de la nada volvió a sacar su teléfono para enviar un mensaje. - Bien, ¿me decías…?

De pronto, antes de que el inglés pudiera decirle algo, su mensaje fue respondido y el castaño dibujó una media sonrisa ante la pantalla de su teléfono. A Eriol le pareció un gesto un tanto extraño, considerando lo serio que siempre se mostraba ante él. El inglés carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar y que el muchacho recordara que estaban en medio de una muy seria conversación.

-Lo siento, era Sakura – explicó Syaoran Li.

-Ah ya veo – dijo y, aunque tenía ganas de preguntar si todo estaba en orden, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar con el chino – Bien – suspiró; al igual que le sucedió con Tomoyo cuando le contó que estaba en un momento complicado con Kaho, necesitaba empezar a liberarse de otros problemas que cargaba, y Li parecía un tipo confiable – la verdad… la verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que ocultas en tu maleta. En realidad, en los últimos años he intentado mantenerme alejado de todo eso de la magia, he tratado de ser un chico normal.

-Pero eres la reencarnación del Mago Clow.

 _Sólo una parte –_ pensó- Prefiero que la gente no me considere sólo eso. Desde luego todo el círculo relacionado con la magia en Inglaterra me frecuentan por esa razón pero no me interesa mucho; más bien me hacen sentir como una atracción de circo.

Quiero tener una vida más "tranquila" – continuó con una sinceridad que jamás imaginó utilizar ante Li- Sin embargo, hace unas semanas empecé a tener un sueño extraño en el que veo mi antigua casa con una fuerte presencia y una voz que me dice algo que nunca puedo recordar al despertar.

Eriol quería desahogarse más. Decirle que desde que ese sueño apareció se sentía inquieto y que también había causado, en buena parte, su distanciamiento con Kaho. Y de una vez decirle a alguien que detestaba cargar con el pasado de Clow, que sólo quería ser él mismo y vivir tranquilo y feliz como lo era el hombre a quien le pertenecía la otra parte del alma reencarnada de Clow.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que por fin el castaño habló. - Ya veo… Mira, también estoy un poco cansado de todo este asunto de la magia- le confesó el chino- Así que quisiera ya acabar con esto.

Ante la sorpresa del inglés, Syaoran Li se acercó su equipaje de mano y lo abrió.

Eriol se sintió nervioso, por fin conocería ese objeto que le obsesionaba y atraía por su gran poder.

Unos segundos a la expectativa hasta que Li sacó una pequeña clase de libreta.

_¿Sólo eso?_

Y antes de que Li Syaoran pudiera advertirle que ni intentara hacer algo, porque él ya había hecho de todo para investigarla; sin ningún esfuerzo la abrió ante la atónita expresión del joven chino.

_Al fin. Necesito saber qué me quiere decir ese sueño y porqué empecé a tenerlo justo cuando ella, Kaho cumplió su "capricho"._

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

De pronto la noche se tornó fría. Era extraño, en realidad no era un clima fresco y normalmente él es la clase de tipo que no sufría de fríos, al contrario. Y su padre solía decirle que era de sangre caliente.

Además, desde hacía unos meses sus noches ya no eran frías. Nada como un cuerpo descansando al lado para pasar una noche cálida, por no mencionar qué otras cosas podrían aumentar la temperatura en la cama.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión ese compañero había abandonado el lecho desde hacía un buen rato. Touya sospechaba que no se había levantado sólo para beber agua o ir al baño.

Además, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. No era necesario tener los poderes que poseía antes para comprender que a Yukito algo le sucedía.

Supuso que conocerlo tan bien era resultado de años de estar a su lado y de quererlo tanto. Era curioso, hacía mucho tiempo, luego de que Kaho terminara con él y le rompiera el corazón, no imaginó que volvería a querer a una persona de esa manera. Al final, Yukito le había cambiado el paradigma y puesto de cabeza todo lo creía.

 _Algo que sólo alguien que no es real podría lograr –_ se dijo para inmediatamente corregirse- _No seas idiota, Yukito es completamente real, el hecho de que no sea humano no significa que no sea real._

Resopló y colocó su antebrazo en su frente. A veces era difícil comprender la naturaleza de Yuki; sin embargo, en el amor no había mucho qué comprender.

Aunque Touya agradecía que ni su padre y hermana lo juzgaran o se metieran en su relación, a veces le gustaría compartir con alguien las inquietudes que surgían de pronto; éstas para nada se trataban de asuntos de sexualidad, ni siquiera de los problemas cotidianos de una pareja, sino de saber que "en Yuki" había otro ser, un sujeto muy diferente a él y al mismo tiempo tan similar.

 _Afortunadamente ese sujeto en raras ocasiones aparece-_ trató de confortarse a sí mismo.

No pudo más y se levantó de la cama para ver qué tanto hacía Yukito. Eran apenas unos meses que llevaban compartiendo el techo pero ya le era difícil no tenerlo cerca.

Touya dibujó una media sonrisa en medio de la oscura habitación, él tenía una forma muy particular de expresar sus sentimientos y aun así Yuki era capaz de entenderlo y corresponderle. Además había sido muy paciente para que llegara el momento de proponerle vivir juntos. El joven Kinomoto había sido muy estricto al respecto, había esperado a terminar la Universidad, graduarse como veterinario y estar muy bien establecido en su trabajo para pedirle a Tsukishiro el estar juntos.

Touya se sentía muy feliz en la nueva dinámica de su relación. No obstante, había momentos como en el que ahora estaba, en los que no sabía cómo reaccionar, Yukito a veces hacía cosas extrañas.

_No, el otro sujeto es el que las hace._

Luego de recorrer en penumbras el pasillo de la pequeña casa que compartían, el castaño comprobó esa idea.

En la sala, parado junto a la ventana, inmóvil y sin despegar la mirada de la blanca luna llena estaba Yue. Lucía tan estoico como siempre pero con un toque reflexivo.

Por una milésima de segundo Touya se preguntó qué tanto estaría pensando, pero no quiso inmiscuirse en esos asuntos. En general, no le gustaba involucrarse en lo que hacía el guardián de su hermanita. Afortunadamente su falta de poderes le ayudaba a ignorarlo.

Por ello, con el mismo sigilo que utilizó para levantarse decidió volver a la cama.

-No te preocupes- dijo Yue con esa inquietante voz tan parecida a la de Yukito pero que era ligeramente más grave; era como si la misma persona les diera voz y sólo cambiara un poco el tono- Él está durmiendo, yo no necesito descansar tanto.

-De acuerdo, sólo quise saber si … No importa- respondió y se dio la media vuelta.

-Lo entiendo- continuó Yue- Espera, necesitará ayuda para regresar a la habitación- concluyó para envolverse en un instantáneo resplandor que lo hizo desaparecer y dejar en su lugar a un Yukito tan profundamente dormido que se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo.

Ese sujeto tenía razón, Yuki lo necesitaría para ayudarle a volver a la alcoba. Touya no dudó en llevarlo, y mientras cargaba al joven pensaba que esas situaciones tan extrañas sólo podían pasarle a él.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Amaneció muy rápido, sentía que prácticamente no había descansado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó. Se dio cuenta que hasta se había quedado dormido con la misma ropa que traía el día anterior.

Se levantó con dificultad. Desde su arribo a Japón, no la había pasado muy bien. La actitud de Meiling, sus problemas con Sakura y el asunto de la libreta habían hecho un redondo mal día.

 _Bueno, por lo menos con lo de la dichosa libreta ya hay un pequeño avance-_ se dijo no muy convencido del término "avance". En realidad, Eriol sólo le dejó más preguntas.

Fue un momento extraño cuando la reencarnación de Clow abrió sin ningún esfuerzo aquella libreta. Por un instante se sintió como un inútil; durante días, hizo de todo por examinarla sin resultados, y Hiragizawa la abrió sin más.

Se imaginó a su madre volviendo a decirle que se había equivocado, que su esfuerzo era inútil y como un castigo implícito lo obligaría a seguir estudiando magia hasta que su cerebro reventara.

Sin embargo, al menos por ahora, no era necesario reportarle algo a su madre, pues una vez que Hiragizawa abrió la libreta no encontraron algo. Así de simple, tenían ante ellos una libreta completamente vacía. Durante horas ambos revisaron hoja por hoja sin encontrar alguna anotación, un rayón, alguna hoja arrancada o arrugada. Nada.

Intentaron con hechizos y el poder de ambos no fue insuficiente.

-Maldita sea- había dicho Hiragizawa dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, estaba evidentemente agotado- Pensé que… pensé que podría encontrar respuestas.

Su expresión frustrada lo hizo ver más humano, más como él, porque suponía que él mismo ponía la misma expresión cada vez que se enredaba pensando una y otra vez en cómo resolver el lío en el que había metido su relación con Sakura.

En ese momento, Syaoran admitió que estaba sumamente agotado, y si no estaban yendo a ningún lado, no tenía caso continuar ahí. A veces despejarse un poco y dormir ayudaba a aclarar la mente. Así se lo había hecho saber a Hiragizawa, quien aceptó irse a descansar.

A pesar de a veces sentirse celoso de la cercana amistad que el inglés tenía con su novia, no iba a permitir que el muchacho se fuera solo a quién sabe dónde a esa hora de la madrugada.

-Te puedes quedar en la habitación que era de Wei – le dijo aludiendo al viejo y fiel sirviente quien, además de acompañarlo en su primer viaje a Japón, había estado presente en prácticamente toda su crianza. Syaoran ahora lo visitaba en una casa de retiro cada vez que podía.

Ambos se encontraron en el pasillo y volvieron a la sala para continuar examinando la libreta. No obstante, no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar ideas; de su habitación salió una muy alterada Meiling, tanto que no se percató de la presencia de Hiragizawa.

-Buenos días Meiling, mira él es… - iba a presentar a la visita pero su prima lo interrumpió.

-¡Shhhh! No digas nada, necesito decirte algo. No puedo más Syaoran, toda la tarde me la pasé hablando con Paolo y me di cuenta que no quiero ni puedo estar sin él- la chica hablaba dándole la espalda al inglés, quien miraba sin comprender la escena.

-Meiling no es momento de…

-Claro que es momento. Tuvo que llegar alguien como él, tuve que enamorarme así, para comprender que lo que estoy haciendo por ti no tiene sentido, además de ser bastante malo… Syaoran ya no voy a sostener esta mentira, voy a tomar todas las fuerzas que pueda e iré a Hong Kong a decirles a mis papás de frente que tú no eres mi novio y que Paolo es el chico del que estoy enamorada.

El castaño no encontraba la señal o gesto para indicarle que estaba hablando de más- Meiling…

-No insistas; más bien, te sugiero que tú también te armes de valor y vayas con Sakura a confesarle que en todos estos años no le has dicho a tu madre que ella es tu novia, que fingiste que yo lo era y, por si fuera poco, que todo el clan Li espera a que en cualquier momento le arrebates el poder de las cartas.

_Maldición, qué esto no puede empeorar._

-Y sabes qué, en cuanto pueda regresaré allá y hablaré- se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse con un aire de indignación; pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Eriol, quien se puso de pie mostrando naturalidad.

-Mucho gusto señorita Li, he escuchado muchísimo de usted pero no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme formalmente, soy Hiragizawa Eriol, no tengo inconveniente si me llama por mi nombre de pila.

-Mu… mucho… mucho gusto- respondió la chica confundida, ahora sabía que había hablado de más – Por qué no me dijiste- le dijo a su primo entre dientes.

-Es lo que trataba de decirte. Hiragizawa y yo estuvimos trabajando hasta tarde y se quedó aquí – trataba de no reclamarle por ser inoportuna pero la realidad era que ella estaba en su derecho de ponerle un alto al enredo que habían creado. -Hiragizawa es un amigo muy cercano de Sakura- dijo secamente haciéndole ver el impacto de sus palabras.

\- Ah, ya veo. Yo no… no sé qué decir.

-No tiene que hacerlo señorita… Meiling, si me permite llamarla así -la chica asintió confundida y Eriol continuó hablando- Más bien, disculpe mi atrevimiento al decir que ese muchacho Paolo es afortunado al encontrarse con una señorita tan decidida.

-Gracias… Bueno, yo mejor me retiro- finalizó y salió casi corriendo de la casa

Syaoran pensó que sí, que era lo mejor. Ahora tenía que remediar lo que había dicho.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el inglés fingiendo normalidad.

-Sí, seguro irá a vaciar sus bolsillos en una tienda o algo así. Siempre hace eso cuando está nerviosa- suspiró- Hiragizawa necesito explicarte.

El joven se sentó despreocupadamente- No lo hagas. Aunque Sakura es una gran amiga y la estimo mucho, no soy nadie para juzgarte.

-Pero…

-La verdad ni te culpo. Es bien sabido por toda la comunidad mágica que tu madre tiene una personalidad muy fuerte. Supongo que no le hizo mucha gracia que Sakura se quedara con las cartas en lugar de su querido único hijo varón.

Syaoran, quien realmente no tenía tiempo de hacer amigos y menos que comprendieran todo su contexto, por fin se sintió cómodo para hablar con alguien sobre todos los problemas que tenía en la cabeza.

-Exactamente- dijo tomando también asiento- Cuando regresé a Hong Kong mi madre me reprendió porque dejé perderlas y más que permitiera que ella se volviera más fuerte al convertirlas a Cartas Sakura. Desde entonces me ha acosado con que las recupere y ese ha sido mi pretexto para tenerla cerca.

-Ya veo- negó con la cabeza- De todas maneras Clow así lo predispuso, quién más que yo lo sabe.

-Pero de verdad estoy enamorado de ella y haré lo que sea necesario para estar juntos.

El peliazul suspiró- Vaya. Bueno, como bien dijiste la señorita es una gran amiga, por lo que te pido que no la lastimes; no sé cómo resolverás esto pero creo que será mejor si nunca se entera. Puedes confiar que de mí no saldrá palabra alguna… De todos modos no tengo calidad moral para criticarte.

-¿Pasa algo?- se sorprendió a sí mismo al formular la pregunta; en general, no le gustaba meterse en asuntos de los demás pero Hiragizawa le había permitido desahogarse con él y quería devolverle el favor.

-Sí, es sólo que… tuve algunos problemas con Kaho, es decir con Mizuki, y terminamos.

-¿Problemas? ¿En serio?

-Sí y…- se detuvo un poco para elegir las palabras que debía decir- todo empezó por eso – señaló a la libreta que había quedado toda la noche en la mesa de la sala.

Al menos en parte – aclaró el inglés- el punto es que debo resolver esto para…

-¿Volver con ella?

-No, nuestras diferencias van más allá… Sólo quiero recuperar mi tranquilidad- hizo una pausa-Bueno, estuve pensando toda la noche sobre la libreta; si yo la pude abrir sin problemas quizá se relacione con que sea la reencarnación de Clow… o parte de ella.

-¿Cómo que "parte"? Hiragizawa qué está pasando – su interlocutor se puso un poco nervioso -Eriol – dijo sorprendido de hablarle por primera vez con informalidad - estamos juntos en esto, y si queremos salir de esto debemos compartirnos la información.

-Está bien… el alma reencarnada de Clow está dividida en dos partes, una soy yo y la otra…

Silencio- La otra… la otra… - decía el chino - ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

-Pues es… es tu suegro.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

-Gracias por traerme papá- dijo la ojiverde mientras viajaban en el automóvil de la familia Kinomoto.

-Descuida hija, me imaginé que se te había hecho tarde. Esa manera de bajar las escaleras como un remolino, es típica de un día en el que te quedaste dormida.

La ojiverde se sonrojó un poco. Su padre no se equivocaba y ahora tenía un retraso para una pequeña junta convocada por Tomoyo.

-Sólo espero que ahora que trabajes con tu hermano, estas situaciones sean menos frecuentes- agregó su progenitor.

-Sí papá- sabía que él no estaba muy convencido de que tomara un tiempo para decidir qué quería hacer con su futuro. Aunque su padre era un hombre muy bondadoso y confiaba en ella, le preocupaba que tomara malas decisiones. A Sakura le importaba mucho su opinión y mantener una buena relación con él.

-¿Y cuándo empezaras a trabajar con ellos?- preguntó sin despegar los ojos del camino.

-En los próximos días. Justo hoy iremos a cenar con mi hermano y Yukito; supongo que habrá oportunidad de hablar sobre el tema.

-Ya veo ¿irás con Li?

-Sí- respondió tratando de que no notara que le ponía nerviosa poner a los tres en una misma mesa sin que la situación resultara incómoda.

-Muy bien… ¿Y cómo ha tomado tu decisión de no entrar a la universidad, al menos por ahora?

 _Excelente pregunta-_ pensó- _Supongo que lo sabré cuando él me hable de sus planes._

-Está todo en orden- respondió y agradeció que llegaran al lugar de la cita con Tomoyo.

Se despidió de su padre y le deseó un buen día en la Universidad. Entró en el lugar y encontró a una Tomoyo bastante tranquila que acomodaba algunas prendas que habían dejado sin acomodar en la sesión pasada.

La veía bastante relajada, tal vez hasta especialmente contenta, lo cual era extraño considerando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y que, para esas alturas, ya le había soltado a su madre la "bomba" de que se iba de casa.

-Buenos días- saludó la ojiverde.

-Ah hola Sakura- respondió su amiga- Pensé que llegarías más tarde… Me refiero a que, creí que tú y Li se vieron hasta tarde. Había mucho por conversar.

La chica suspiró- Ni me lo recuerdes. Apenas platicamos un poco y las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperábamos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Por dónde empezar cuando todo fue un desastre tras otro, aunque después (ya tarde y por teléfono) lograron una pequeña tregua. Sakura trató de ser breve y le dijo a su mejor amiga que todo había empezado mal cuando le preguntó directamente a Syaoran porqué había salido corriendo cuando estaban en su casa.

-Fue horrible escuchar que no se sentía seguro de hacerlo. Yo sí me sentía lista – le confesó a su amiga.

-Bueno – intervino por fin Tomoyo - tú conoces más a Li que yo, pero estarás de acuerdo que es un muchacho muy formal y que fue educado de una manera muy tradicional; supongo que no le es tan simple tomar una decisión así. Además, él, más que nada en el mundo, quiere ver por tu bien y le debe preocupar que... tú sabes.

Sakura la miró sin comprender, incluso inclinó un poco su cabeza como un reflejo de su confusión. Tomoyo sabía que su amiga era despistada y Li un chico tímido, una pareja que en temas como éste no era una combinación muy sencilla; por lo que decidió aclarar sus palabras.

-Es decir, sabes si él estaba preparado, si él tenía a la mano protección - como respuesta, la ojiverde sólo se puso muy colorada (casi al borde de que humo saliera por sus orejas) y negó con la cabeza – Sakura – la tomó de las manos – me parece bien que te sientas segura de compartir eso con él, pero debes entender que es algo importante y que, en nombre del gran amor sientes, no puedes hacer cosas impulsivas.

Sakura asintió sin perder el tono rojo en su rostro – Además - continuó - quizás es mejor así; todo sucede por algo y tal vez les espere un momento y lugar más especial.

-Gra... gracias Tomoyo - la aludida le sonrió y la soltó de las manos.

Sin embargo, esa no era toda la historia. Una vez que su cara recuperó su tono natural, la ojiverde le contó a su amiga que la conversación con su novio se había complicado aún más cuando Yukito apareció de la nada y Syaoran se enteró de golpe sobre el tema del modelaje.

Tomoyo tuvo ganas de decirle la típica frase "te lo dije", pero la verdad era que nunca tuvo el valor de decirle de frente que ocultar aquello le generaría problemas. La ojiazul se arrepintió de no hablarle con la honestidad (a veces brutal) que una amiga tan cercana debe tener.

-Bueno, al menos no le enfureció como imaginaste - comentó cuando le detalló que lo que realmente había molestado a Li era el hecho de que no tuviera la confianza de contarle eso. Respecto al tema, Tomoyo veía un panorama positivo; todo se arreglaba hablando sin rodeos, al parecer Sakura ya estaba trabajando en ello. La chica se preguntó si el joven chino ya lo estaba haciendo y esta vez quería prevenir a su amiga.

-Si le molestó que no le contaras de tus planes, supongo que él ya te habló de los suyos – dijo tratando sutilmente de sembrarle la duda.

-No en realidad, pero sigo pensando que es porque está preparándome una sorpresa. Desde hace mucho él me dijo que se quedaría aquí conmigo. Es una promesa muy importante.

-Bueno… entonces, supongo que poco a poco se irán dando las cosas. Lo cierto es que ya no son unos niños y comenzarán a definir lo que quieren para su futuro; como ya lo estamos haciendo el resto.

-Oh cierto- recordó de pronto Sakura- ¿Ya hablaste con tu mamá sobre tus planes?

Extrañamente la chica sonrió- Sí y no me imaginé que las cosas salieran tan bien.

-¿En serio?- a Sakura le costó trabajo imaginar que Sonomi Daidouji tomara a la ligera que su única hija decidiera irse de casa.

-En realidad no fue todo tan sencillo. Se lo dije así, sin anestesia. Al principio pensó que era una broma o un berrinche, fue complicado hacerle entender que hablaba en serio.

-Se molestó, desde luego – continuó la ojiazul – pero creo que después comprendió que en últimas fechas no nos hemos llevado muy bien y que sí eso continúa terminaremos hiriéndonos de verdad.

-¿Y… y ahora qué pasará?

-Pues empezaré a buscar un lugar- rio un poco- Mamá no pudo evitarlo y me pidió que le dejara ayudar a buscar un lugar donde vivir y alistar todo lo necesario. Aunque presiento que por momentos querrá imponer su opinión, me parece lindo que esté dispuesta a ayudarme.

La chica suspiró y volvió a sus asuntos, revisando unos documentos que llevaba. A Sakura le alegró verla así, creciendo y mantenido la cabeza fría ante los problemas que tenía con su madre. Sin embargo, había algo más, la notaba especialmente diferente desde el día anterior.

 _¿Habrá pasado algo cuando no llegó a su casa a dormir? –_ pensó pues pese a que era muy distraída sí percibía algo distinto en su amiga.

-Bueno, no te llamé para eso – interrumpió sus pensamientos y le mostró un pequeño papel- Ten esto es tuyo y créeme Sakura que no voy a permitir que me lo rechaces.

La aludida lo tomó entre sus manos y no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de un cheque con cuatro ceros.

-Perdóname por apenas entregarte esto- continuó la ojiazul y antes de que su aturdida amiga le discutiera agregó:- Sé que desde un principio me dijiste que no querías recibir nada porque esto sólo era un favor pero has trabajado mucho y no es justo que yo me quede con todo el fruto de este proyecto.

Sakura seguía sorprendida: - Pero… pero…

-Mira, en los últimos meses todo lo que hemos ganado ha sido para reinvertir y ya era hora que te tocara algo. Sé que empezarás a trabajar con tu hermano y Tsukishiro pero quiero darte esto para que te des cuenta que tu trabajo como modelo también vale y, déjame decirte, que es más valioso de lo que te imaginas.

Sakura comprendió que no habría poder que convenciera a su amiga de que estaba bien si no recibía algún pago, que todo lo hacía por ayudarla. Sin embargo, aunque se consideraba aún muy inexperta y tímida ante la cámara, le llenó de orgullo tener en sus manos el fruto de su trabajo.

La chica se preguntó si, tal vez, era cierto y podría sobresalir en eso. Suspiró y miró a su mejor amiga – Gracias.

-Ay Sakura no agradezcas nada. De verdad te lo has ganado.

-Pero no era necesario y… es algo muy importante para mí. Además, gracias por lo otro… - ahora fue turno de la ojiazul de desconcertarse.

-¿De qué?

-De mis problemas con Syaoran, gracias por tus palabras.

-Descuida. Es sólo que aveces escuchar a alguien que ve las cosas desde afuera te da un punto de vista más objetivo… A mí me funcionó- agregó por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Mejor dime qué piensas ponerte hoy en la cena con Li, Tsukishiro y tu hermano.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Apenas alcanzó a llegar a tiempo. Saludó fugazmente a Meiling y a Hiragizawa, quienes al parecer conversaban tranquilamente mientras bebían té.

Syaoran le había dicho al inglés que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera y, aparentemente, el muchacho se había tomado muy a pecho la invitación. Pero estaba bien, ahora estaban los dos en el asunto de la libreta; incluso le había sugerido que no era necesaria la barrera que él conjuró para que Sakura no detectara esa presencia.

-Esta libreta está envuelta en magia muy avanzada- le había dicho Eriol- Aunque ella es muy poderosa, no ha practicado en los últimos años y dudo que pueda detectar este poder.

Además, le había dicho que era mucho más seguro si dejaba de utilizar tanta magia para ocultar la libreta: Ella notará que estás demasiado agotado y empezará a sospechar que algo ocultas.

Era cierto. Por ello decidió seguir su consejo. Ahora el verdadero tema era resolver el enigma de esa libreta. Y se sentía como al principio: sin idea de qué rayos se trataba.

No obstante, aunque Hiragizawa insistió en que no le veía el caso, Syaoran pensaba que su suegro podría ser una pista. Lo malo era que no sabía por dónde empezar a averiguar con él pues no podía presentarse y de la nada decirle que era una parte del alma reencarnada del Mago Clow.

El joven chino reflexionaba todo aquello mientras tomada una ducha, alistándose para la cita que tenía con Sakura. Aunque la idea de ir a cenar con su cuñado y Tsukishiro no le agradaba, el solo estar con ella lo emocionaba.

 _El detalle es que no sé cómo deba comportarme después de nuestra primera discusión-_ pensó.

-Vaya, ¿algún compromiso importante? – interrumpió sus cavilaciones Eriol Hiragizawa, quien con gesto algo divertido lo veía acomodarse la camisa frente al espejo que estaba en el pasillo del departamento.

-No, sólo una cena con Sakura… Lo siento Hiragizawa, sé que esta mañana te dije que seguiríamos revisando el asunto de la libreta pero me vi con Yamazaki y se me fue el tiempo, está próximo a casarse y empezó a contarme de cómo eran antiguamente las ceremonias nupciales, la verdad es que me tenía muy atrapado en su relato.

Su interlocutor no pudo evitar una risa – Nunca cambies por favor.

-No entiendo.

-Olvídalo. Bueno, no te preocupes; pase la tarde conversando con la señorita Meiling, es muy agradable.

-Espero que no te haya agotado, a veces habla demasiado... Por cierto, dónde está.

-En cuanto llegaste dijo que no tenía ganas de cruzar palabra contigo y se encerró en su habitación. Según veo, y por lo que me contó, el asunto de su novio la tiene muy conflictuada – al notar la incomodidad de Li por el tema, decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación - Y, disculpa mi curiosidad, pero ¿no te parece que es muy temprano para alistarte para una cena?

Syaoran sintió cómo los colores se le subieron al rostro- Sí, bueno, es que me quedé de ver con Sakura un poco más temprano para hablar unos asuntos.

-Me imagino que nada tienen que ver con lo que me enteré esta mañana.

\- ¡Claro que no!- soltó y agregó normalizando su tono de voz – No, es otra cosa – se sonrojó de nuevo. Porqué le costaba tanto trabajo hablar de esos temas.

-Ya veo- respondió Eriol, quien empezaba a ver en el chino a un buen amigo y confidente, se aventuró a averiguar sobre lo disperso que lo vio la noche anterior- Discúlpame de nuevo si me estoy entrometiendo en tus asuntos, pero ¿tienen problemas? Anoche te noté muy extraño.

Syaoran comenzó a sentirse en confianza con Hiragizawa y creyó que era muy sano si hablaba con alguien de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-Honestamente, sí- confesó y tomó asiento. No fue necesario que Eriol preguntara qué había sucedido, él necesitaba desahogarse.

Trató de ser breve, un relato muy conciso, algo muy propio de él. Sin entrar en detalles. Le dijo que habían tenido diferencias por el tema modelaje; el inglés prefirió no decir que él ya lo sabía, no quería problemas.

-¿Y te molesta, digo, más allá de que no te lo contara?

Respiró profundamente – La verdad no sé. Fui criado de una manera muy tradicional y admito que me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea – de pronto pensó en ella y en la decena de ocasiones que la vio luciendo los diseños de Daidouji mientras cumplía su misión como Card Captor – De lo que sí estoy seguro es que debe ser una modelo muy atractiva – lo dijo prácticamente pensando en voz alta.

Eriol tuvo que carraspear para recordarle que estaba ahí. Syaoran se puso muy rojo ante esa reacción.

-Sí, bueno... Eso no fue todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros- Hiragizawa sólo asintió invitándolo a continuar – Es que ella y yo... bueno...- se puso aún más rojo – Estamos pasando por un momento extraño en nuestra relación porque... hace unos meses íbamos a...– dijo algo casi inaudible- y yo salí corriendo.

-Perdón, no te entendí.

-Es que íbamos a... tú sabes...- su interlocutor lo miraba sin comprender- estábamos en aquí solos y nosotros...

-Ah ya - captó Eriol y supuso que el chino no encontraba la forma de decir que él y su novia iban a tener relaciones – Bueno, es comprensible. Fue un primer intento de ambos.

Li se sintió aliviado de que no se burlara y agradeció profundamente que no armara alboroto sobre el tema. Aquello le dio más confianza para seguir contándole- La verdad es que no quise hacerlo sabiendo que no estoy siendo sincero con ella, pero creo que Sakura malinterpretó todo... Yo no ayudé mucho quedándome callado todo este tiempo y respondiéndole ayer que "eso" no sucedió simplemente porque no.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Le daba pena hablar de eso y más pensando que era una gran mentira, porque de verdad quería estar con ella y desde ese día frecuentemente la pensaba de nuevas maneras. Más íntimas, más maduras.

-Vaya... - dijo Eriol luego de unos minutos en silencio – Es un dilema. Sin embargo, creo que la señorita Sakura entenderá si le dices que no estabas listo, no en un sentido emocional sino de otras formas- el chino presentó interés en la idea y lo miró- Por ejemplo, que en ese momento no tenías protección a la mano. Discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, pero conociéndote, ella entenderá perfectamente que todo este tiempo te dio pena contárselo.

 _Un genio, este sujeto es un maldito genio -_ pensó Syaoran. Claro, podía decirle eso. Cuestión que no era una mentira, por cierto.

-Me suena muy lógico. Gracias Hiragizawa – se puso de pie más tranquilo, confiado de que ahora sí tendría argumentos para hablar con Sakura – Creo que ella lo entenderá, es un asunto delicado. Un pequeño descuido así y ahora sería muy complejo.

De pronto Eriol borró la media sonrisa que había dibujado. Desde luego, él más que nadie sabía que esos eran asuntos "muy complejos".

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Li al ver que su expresión se tornaba algo sombría.

Guardó silencio por un momento. Li era un buen tipo y sabía que podía confiar en él. Ambos estaban estrechando una amistad muy interesante. Él le había confiado ya varias cosas sobre su relación con Sakura; y Eriol sabía que estaba bien si le contaba el resto de los problemas con los que cargaba.

-Sabes Li, tienes razón. Son asuntos muy complicados… - pensó unos segundos lo que diría- ¿Sabes lo que me inquieta más de todo el lío de la libreta?

Syaoran se sintió confundido. Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estaban hablando.

-Los sueños que me condujeron a buscarla empecé a tenerlos en un momento muy específico de mi vida.

Cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños. Syaoran comenzó a preocuparse – Li, te juro que muchas veces traté de convencerla de que no era buena idea- continuó – pero ella se encaprichó con eso y… Yo empecé a tener esos sueños y unas semanas después ella misma, Kaho, me confesó lo que le sucedía.

-¿Hiragizawa, de qué me hablas?- le preguntó muy confundido y un tanto preocupado.

Eriol lo miró fijamente con unos ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y llorosos- Creo que lo que desencadenó mis sueños extraños fue Kaho… -habló pausadamente- ella… ella está embarazada, está esperando un hijo mío.

_**Continuará…** _

_Como dije anteriormente, soy malvada. Y bueno, aunque no es un capítulo especialmente emocionante, era muy necesario para presentar varias situaciones y concretar algunas decisiones respecto a la historia._

_De nuestros protagonistas hubo poco pero prometo más interacción entre ellos para la próxima entrega (ojo, digo interacción y no necesariamente romance). Creo que me enfoqué más en otro personaje, espero no haber desquiciado a alguien por ello; pero ahora sí al pobre de Eriol lo use de piñata._

_Y bien, para dejar algo claro. Sí, para escribir este fic me basé en algunas ideas del manga que el anime dejó pérdidas y que tienen mucho potencial. He aquí el humilde resultado de mis locas conclusiones e ideas._


	5. Silencios

Las cosas siempre habían sido así. Desde que podía recordar (hablando de su vida actual), no le era extraño que la gente lo mirara de esa manera: curiosos, intrigados, sorprendidos. Al menos ahora, su nuevo amigo Li era una persona más discreta, por lo que, pese a su asombro, sólo se limitó a inclinarse en su asiento.

-Hiragizawa yo… - era evidente que el joven chino no sabía qué decir en esos casos ¿se trataba de un asunto bueno o malo?

-Descuida Li. No es necesario que digas algo -suspiró- Ésta es una situación complicada ¿sabes? – Eriol siempre trataba de mantener el control, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo para que no notará sus ojos llorosos o algún otro gesto que delatara lo difícil que todo estaba resultando para él.

-Pero… ¿al menos puedo ayudarte en algo? – se aventuró Syaoran.

-Descuida. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Pero, es por eso estás aquí en Japón- insistió.

Aunque Eriol pretendía dejar la charla ahí, una parte de él necesitaba hablar sobre el asunto -Sé lo que la gente pensará: un muchachito saliendo con una mujer más grande que él y que al primer descuido sale huyendo. No es el caso. Mi relación con Kaho siempre fue, digamos, platónica; y aunque vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, nuestra dinámica era recatada… Pero mi maldita adolescencia fue dominando mi comportamiento; ahora tú y yo somos prácticamente de la misma edad y sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto?

Syaoran asintió muy sonrojado. Claro que lo sabía, no por nada llevaba meses torturado de la vergüenza por los sueños e ideas que de pronto su mente le sugería respecto a su novia.

-Las cosas se dieron entre nosotros – continuó - Después ella empezó a sugerir la idea de un bebé. Me parece comprensible, Kaho ya es una mujer con otras aspiraciones y finalmente es su vida y su cuerpo, pero intenté convencerla de que no es buena idea. Al final, ella se salió con la suya y sucedió.

-¿Por eso terminaron?

-Me sentí "utilizado". Sé que suena como una tontería pero ni siquiera tomó en cuenta mi opinión.

-¿Crees que no es el momento? – cuestionó Li, quien estaba haciendo un buen papel como un buen amigo dispuesto a escuchar pero con la pregunta precisa para invitarlo a continuar desahogándose.

-Mira Li, tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común; entre ellas, sabemos lo duro que es tener responsabilidades prácticamente desde antes de nacer. En mi caso, nací en una familia acomodada y con cierto estatus en la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, a mis padres biológicos se les predijo que ellos recibirían a la reencarnación del Clow Reed y por eso quede marcado desde siempre. Evidentemente no tuve una infancia normal, mis padres me trataban más bien como a un ser superior (jamás como un niño, mucho menos como su hijo). Crecí rodeado de responsabilidades, de recuerdos de una vida que no me pertenece y que la gente deseaba que les contara, de extraños que querían conocerme… - hizo una pausa - ¿Sabes cómo todas esas personas acosarán al hijo de la reencarnación del Mago Clow?... Kaho nunca quiso ver eso.

-¿Y el bebé? – volvió a preguntar Syaoran luego de un silencio.

-Por mi parte no le faltará nada. Como te dije, provengo de una familia acomodada y ya estoy haciendo algunos arreglos para destinar un fondo para toda su educación y crianza… Pero, creo que lo mejor es que no se relacione conmigo y tenga una vida lo más normal posible – concluyó.

Eriol agradeció en todo momento que Li lo escuchara sin juzgar ni escandalizarse; para él había sido un ejercicio muy catártico el hablar de lo sucedido; sin embargo, el joven chino creía que como nueva posición de amigo no estaba de más hacerle ver un punto que quizás Eriol no había considerado, o querido ver.

Li Syaoran siempre era respetuoso de la vida de los demás, no se consideraba un experto o alguien quien pudiera dar consejos sobre relaciones de pareja o, en general, sobre la interacción entre personas, pero había algo de lo que sí sabía y lo iba a decir.

-No me refiero a eso Hiragizawa. Tienes razón, sé perfectamente lo que significa nacer con ciertas responsabilidades (como primer y único hijo varón de la familia líder de un antiquísimo clan, me he visto obligado a muchas cosas); pero para mí no ha sido tan duro como el hecho de no tener a mi padre conmigo.

Las palabras cayeron como una bomba sobre Eriol. Retumbaron en él para despertar una idea que ya tenía pero que se había esforzado por ignorar.

_Soy un maldito egoísta._

Otro silencio, éste aún más largo que el anterior. De hecho, para el inglés fue uno de los más eternos e incómodos de su vida.

-Bien- dijo de pronto Li poniéndose de pie –no quiero retrasarme más. Sobra decir que no comentaré nada de esto, ni siquiera con Sakura que, me imagino, no sabe nada – Eriol asintió en silencio y Syaoran suspiró y pensó en voz alta- Ella estima mucho a la profesora Mizuki, no sé cómo lo tomará cuando se entere.

Li continuó alistándose en silencio, se marchó reiterándole que podía quedarse en casa el tiempo que quisiera. Ninguno mencionó el pendiente de la libreta. No era el momento de hablar de eso.

Eriol no quería seguir agregando más cosas a su sobrecargada mente. Las palabras de Li le habían hecho sentir como si un tren pasara sobre él, dejándolo adolorido y aturdido.

Vino a su mente, de una manera muy fresca, aquellos días en los que Kaho había estado muy callada. Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun incluso le habían comentado que la notaban como enferma. Desde luego Eriol se había preocupado y por ello le insistió muchas veces que fueran al médico o que por lo menos le dijera con honestidad si algo le dolía o molestaba. Ella insistía en que todo estaba bien y que no había razones para preocuparse.

Al final, el surgimiento de sus sueños lo distrajo de todo eso y no notó que la mujer que tanto amaba empezaba a tener ciertos cambios (tanto en su cuerpo como en su comportamiento).

Las semanas transcurrieron hasta que un día ella no pudo más ocultarlo. Le preparó una cena sólo para los dos y con su característica dulce sonrisa le confesó que estaba esperando al hijo de ambos. La reacción de Eriol no fue la mejor y no sólo arruinó la cena que seguramente se esmeró en preparar, también le reclamó por no hacerle caso cuando le advirtió que no era buena idea, le dijo que era una irresponsable y encima le espetó que no le informara que ya no se estuviera cuidando al estar juntos. "Todo por tu maldito capricho de tener un hijo", le había dicho.

A Eriol le costaba admitir que ese día fue un completo patán; pero le resultaba más difícil aceptar que por momentos la idea le ilusionaba y se sorprendía a sí mismo imaginando cómo sería ese bebé.

 _Ojalá tenga su hermosa sonrisa, sus cabellos castaños rojizos, su mirada bondadosa, su carácter dulce y desinteresado, hasta su encantador despiste… Que sea todo ella_ – pensaba.

 _Y es lo mejor. Entre menos tenga de mí, mejor-_ agregaba en su mente con amargura.

Era complicado. Quizá si fuera otra la situación, si él fuera otra persona; ahora estaría a su lado, cuidándola, mimándola y sin despegarse de ella en esa dulce espera. Pero su vida, sus poderes, su pasado que en realidad no era suyo… todo era como una maldición.

Lo peor era que lo único que durante mucho tiempo sintió sólo suyo (y no de Clow) era precisamente ella. De todas las cosas que fue viviendo y aprendiendo como Eriol Hiragizawa, pocas las sintió tan nuevas y auténticas como sus sentimientos hacia Kaho. El amor por una mujer no era un sentimiento que recordara de su vida pasada.

_Al menos, parece que ese tipo no tuvo que sufrir por una mujer como yo. Maldito afortunado._

Pero eso ya no importaba, su relación con Kaho ya había terminado, o al menos así había quedado establecido cuando él se fue molesto de esa cena y prácticamente fue la última vez que habló con ella; después él casi no pasaba tiempo en casa y, cuando estaba ahí, se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho. Al final, decidió marcharse con el pretexto de buscar respuesta a los sueños que empezaron a asediarlo y le encargó a sus guardianes a Kaho; también, les hizo prometer que no le dirían a ella dónde estaba y porqué se había marchado.

Lo único que le preocupaba ahora es porqué sus sueños aparecieron justo cuando Kaho se embarazó y cada vez han sido más constantes. Lo necesitaba saber y resolver para estar seguro que ella y el bebé que esperaba estarían bien. Sólo por eso.

_Porque al final, entre nosotros ya no hay más._

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Siendo honestos, sí se había sentido un poco incómodo con su última charla con Hiragizawa. Desde luego él no tenía la calidad moral para juzgarlo por su relación, pero sí creyó conveniente invitarlo a reflexionar sobre su hijo.

Esperaba que en ese momento su nuevo amigo estuviera pensando con calma qué haría ahora.

Syaoran, por su parte, tenía otros problemas. En ese momento se encontraba justo afuera de la casa de Sakura. Había llamado a la puerta un par de veces sin que fuera atendido. Se sentía nervioso ¿acaso ella no lo recibiría tan bien luego de su pequeña discusión?

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió. Fue el pequeño Kerberos quien lo recibía.

-Hola mocoso. Disculpa la tardanza, a Sakura se le ha hecho tarde y aún está en la ducha – dijo el guardián de su novia y le invitó a pasar a casa.

Para Syaoran era extraña su relación con Kerberos. Aunque al principio la criatura no parecía muy convencido de su relación, con el tiempo había cedido e incluso, en alguna ocasión le comentó que le alegraba verla tan contenta cuando estaba junto a él.

-Debes disculparla, desde que su hermano se fue, a Sakura se le dificulta calcular los tiempos de sus quehaceres – le decía Kerberos mientras lo hacía pasar a la sala de la casa de los Kinomoto- y encima se le ocurrió llevar un postre a la cena a la que irán.

-Entiendo- tomó asiento- Y… cómo has estado – preguntó sintiéndose raro; Kerberos se había sentado frente a él con una expresión seria, como si se tratara de una charla con su yerno.

-Bien mocoso. Me da gusto que ya estés en Tomoeda. Sakura nunca mencionó nada pero estaba triste por tu ausencia.

-Lo sé – respondió secamente. No era de hablar sobre su relación con Sakura con otras personas.

-No estoy seguro de ello, pero ¿sabes? Ahora está muy ilusionada con tu regreso. Especialmente ilusionada.

Syaoran no entendía hacia dónde quería llevar la conversación.

De pronto del piso de arriba se escuchó cómo Sakura salió velozmente del cuarto de baño para ir a su habitación.

-Lo siento- le gritó la chica- Se me hizo tarde, en un momento estoy contigo.

El joven se puso de pie y se dirigió al pie de las escaleras, acostumbrado y resignado a que la puntualidad era un aspecto en el que Sakura muchas veces flaqueaba -Descuida, tómalo con calma.

A sus espaldas, la pequeña figura de Kero se acercó y le dijo en voz baja- Ella lo sabe. Sabe lo que le ocultas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y su piel se erizó. Miró a Kerberos tratando de hacer imperceptible su temor.

-Me lo contó la otra noche- continuó- Sabe que estudiarás la universidad aquí en Tomoeda.

Un chispazo de alivio llegó a su mente; sin embargo, aunque no se trataba del gran secreto que mantenía, sí le preocupaba que Sakura ya tuviera esa información.

 _¿Cómo lo supo?_ – pensó. La realidad es que eso no se lo había contado a alguien. Sólo le había comentado a Wei que deseaba estudiar Arqueología en Japón y así pasar más tiempo con Sakura. Precisamente él le había sugerido intentar hacerlo. Claro, lo ideal era primero hablarlo con su madre y después aplicar para el examen de admisión. Al final lo había hecho todo al revés y sin tener garantía de que podría hacerlo.

-Y cómo… - iba a preguntar pero bajó la voz y volvió a la sala para que no se escuchara en el piso superior- Y cómo lo supo- inquirió.

-Su padre se lo contó. Creo que él se enteró de que habías sacado un sobresaliente resultado en tu examen.

Claro. Eso no lo había contemplado y había estado tan concentrado en estudiar que olvidó que su suegro podría incluso saber antes que él su resultado.

-Sakura cree que le estás preparando una sorpresa – lo sacó Kero de sus pensamientos – Supongo que no te ha comentado algo y no lo hará por seguir a la expectativa. Pero no soy tan ingenuo y me parece extraño que no se lo hayas contado.

Syaoran se caracterizaba por ser muy reservado respecto a su relación y no le debía explicaciones a nadie. Pero al final, Kerberos era el guardián de Sakura y velaba por su bien y creía prudente tranquilizarlo.

-Es algo así- respondió- Aún estoy terminando algunos pendientes en Hong Kong; antes de contarle, preferí poner en orden todo primero. Como comprenderás, la he hecho esperar mucho y no quiero darle esperanzas antes de tiempo.

Kerberos lo analizó con la mirada. Lo que la criatura nunca le había dicho es que con los años se había convencido de que su cariño por su ama era bueno y hacía muy feliz a la chica.

-Entiendo – se cruzó de piernas y brazos en el aire, pensando- Éstas son las cosas que debo enfrentar como guardián de una jovencita de este siglo – dijo casi divertido.

Syaoran permaneció estoico como siempre y sólo por decir algo, comentó:- Me imagino que Clow no se preocupaba de esos temas.

De pronto la sonrisa de Kerberos desapareció y fue sustituida por una expresión desconcertada, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que había olvidado algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el muchacho.

-No lo sé. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo – su mirada se quedó hacia el vacío.

A Syaoran le parecía de lo más normal que una criatura sellada por tantos años, olvidara muchas cosas. No obstante, para Kero fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y, en realidad, la época en la que servía como guardián de Reed Clow en su mente no era algo lejano.

-Es extraño, una sensación. Es como si hubiera cosas que debo quitar de mi cabeza- lo decía más bien pensando en voz alta.

El joven chino se dio cuenta que, a pesar de la decena de libros que su madre le había hecho leer todo sobre lo que había logrado como hechicero el legendario Mago Clow, poco conocía de la vida de ese hombre.

Y eso lo llevaba a otra cosa. La inquietante información que le había dado Hiragizawa. Cómo era eso de que el alma reencarnada de Clow estaba dividida en dos. El joven inglés no había ahondado en el asunto; pero si era cierto, cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta.

Eriol Hiragizawa podía ocultar su presencia (la cual era similar a la de Clow), pero era una habilidad que aprendió. El señor Kinomoto no parecía mostrar ese tipo de habilidades, incluso era un hombre completamente normal y ajeno a la magia. Cómo ese hombre podría tener algo de Clow.

¿En algún momento Kerberos o Yue, incluso Sakura o su hermano habrán notado algo extraño en el señor Kinomoto?

_Aunque nunca me he preguntado porqué el libro de las cartas estaba aquí. Justo en su casa. Y de dónde provienen los poderes de los hermanos Kinomoto._

Y antes de reflexionar sobre los hechos y las casualidades; de pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció Fujitaka Kinomoto. Kero inmediatamente se puso tieso fingiendo ser un muñeco de felpa.

-Ya llegué- se anunció y volteó hacia la sala- Ah, hola muchacho. Cómo estás.

-Buenas tardes señor- saludó tan respetuoso como de costumbre.

Syaoran había sido así desde el día uno como novio de Sakura. Para él era sumamente importante tener la aprobación del señor para poder salir con su hija y por ello inmediatamente que ella aceptó, le dijo que quería hablar con su padre para que aprobara la relación.

Aunque en su momento el hombre agradeció y reconoció sus modales al pedir su aprobación para salir con su hija, en cada oportunidad le repetía que no era a él a quien debía agradar o complacer sino a Sakura:- No te preocupes por mí muchacho, yo la veo feliz y eso es lo único que me importa- le decía.

Era un buen hombre, muy amable y dedicado.

Syaoran sentía una buena relación con su suegro y se esforzaba por mantener una buena imagen ante él: siempre cumplido con las horas para llevar a Sakura a casa, educado cuando era invitado al hogar de los Kinomoto y, ante todo, respetuoso y protector de su novia.

Además estaba la afinidad y admiración profesional que tenía con el señor. Desde que lo conoció hacía muchos años, cuando ni se imaginaba de quién era padre, sintió una profunda admiración por él y su trabajo. Ese día descubrió a la Arqueología y supo que quería conocer cada vez más y más de ella. Con el paso de los años, en cada visita a Japón, hacía plática con su suegro sobre su trabajo y él siempre terminaba recomendándole o prestándole algún libro sobre la materia que pudiera gustarle o interesarle. Todo ello alimentó aún más su deseo de involucrarse con esa rama de investigación.

Lamentablemente, para su madre eso no figuraba en su plan de vida. Ella había predispuesto que él estudiara Administración en una de las mejores universidades privadas de China; algo muy adecuado para saber qué hacer cuando manejará todos los bienes y negocios de la familia Li; aunque su mayor responsabilidad siempre sería preservar el prestigioso legado de su Clan entre la comunidad mágica.

_Una difícil realidad._

-¿Se le ha hecho tarde de nuevo? – preguntó Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-No, en realidad llegué muy temprano. Ya está terminando de alistarse.

-Irán a cenar con Touya y Yukito ¿cierto?- dijo sentándose e invitando con un gesto a que el joven chino también lo hiciera.

-Sí. Ésta es la primera vez que vamos a una reunión con ellos- acotó. Lo cierto era que la última vez que Syaoran estuvo en Japón, el hermano de Sakura aún vivía ahí; y nunca se había dado un pretexto u oportunidad de salir los cuatro.

-Me alegro. Ahora que pasarás más tiempo por aquí, es bueno que lleves una buena relación con Touya.

Aunque no era un secreto que no era precisamente cercano a su cuñado, a Syaoran le preocupó el comentario porque sabía que se refería a que había sido aceptado en la universidad en Tomoeda.

-Sí ¿verdad? – trató de aparentar normalidad. Ahora tenía la ventaja de que Kero le había advertido de que el señor Kinomoto estaba al tanto de eso – Señor, quisiera pedirle algo- usualmente no era tan arriesgado para hablar, pero Sakura podría bajar en cualquier momento y debía aprovechar esa oportunidad- Quisiera hablar con usted sobre la universidad.

-¿De qué se trata?

Syaoran notó que hasta Kerberos, quien continuaba estático, fijó sus ojos en él. Ya había hablado con el guardián para tranquilizarlo, ahora debía hacerlo con su suegro.

-Quisiera que, al menos por ahora, no haga mucho alarde sobre lo de mi examen de ingreso a la universidad. No me malinterprete – aclaró en cuanto vio la expresión del hombre- tengo unos planes y quisiera sorprender a Sakura.

-Entiendo.

-¿Podría hablar con usted con calma y a solas?

\- Desde luego, puedes ir en estos días a mi oficina en la universidad. Estoy próximo a salir de viaje y no quisiera dejar ese pendiente.

-Claro que sí señor. Muchas gracias- inclinó su cabeza en reverencia.

El hombre le sonrió y Syaoran volvió a pensar si sería cierto eso de que era la otra parte del alma reencarnada de Clow. Cómo saberlo, cómo confirmarlo sin contarle toda esa historia y que él mismo terminara tachado como un loco.

La respuesta: llevarle la libreta para que intentara abrirla; si sucedía algo muy extraño ya buscaría una explicación.

En ese momento Sakura bajó las escaleras. Saludó a su padre y sí, se veía contrariada de cómo saludarle luego de su primera discusión. Syaoran sintió un poco de alivio al saber que no era el único que no sabía cómo comportarse.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Todo ese día no paró de pensar en qué sería lo primero que haría y diría cuando lo viera. Saludarlo y darle su acostumbrado beso, fingiendo que no había sucedido algo, o permanecer seria y a la defensiva porque, aunque los ánimos ya se habían relajado, no había una explicación concreta sobre lo sucedido.

Y es que, a pesar de todo, a Sakura le costaba aún creer la respuesta de su novio. Tomoyo le había hecho entender que debía ser prudente y no hacer locuras sólo por amor y sin pensar en las consecuencias; su amiga tenía razón, conociendo lo juicioso que era Syaoran, quizá su preocupación era no ser precavidos.

La cuestión no era el "qué" sino el "cómo" lo había dicho.

 _Como sea, todo estará bien-_ se dijo y continuando con su rutina, hizo sus quehaceres, cocinó un postre y empezó a arreglarse para su cita.

Una cita totalmente fuera de lo común. Nunca había tenido una cita doble y menos con su hermano. Durante años, Touya parecía fingir que Syaoran no existía y, siempre, casualmente cuando su novio era invitado a cenar a casa, su hermano tenía trabajo o estudio. Ahora sería inevitable la convivencia.

Suspiró. Escuchó que Kero abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Syaoran. Ella se puso nerviosa. Se duchó rápidamente y salió avisando que en un momento bajaría. Se vistió con el conjunto que Tomoyo le había escogido para la particular ocasión y se arregló el cabello. Cuando ya estaba lista, su teléfono móvil sonó. Le extrañó mucho ver que era Meiling quien la buscaba.

-Hola- se saludaron al unísono y rieron. Aunque Meiling no era precisamente una amiga íntima o muy cercana, Sakura la estimaba mucho y le agradaba la espontaneidad de la chica, totalmente opuesta a su primo. Además, Tomoyo la tenía en estima y le hablaba muy bien de ella.

-Perdón si molesto, mi primo salió hace rato; está contigo ¿verdad? – dijo la china.

-Está aquí en casa, pero se me hizo un poco tarde, aún me estoy alistando – le explicó - ¿Necesitas hablar con él?

-No, no, no; en realidad, quiero hablar contigo.

-Ah; claro, dime – respondió algo sorprendida por la situación.

-No, quisiera que fuera en persona y con calma- aclaró la joven china y eso la desconcertó aún más -Sólo quisiera decirte unas cosas… Nada grave pero sí quiero hablar contigo. Posiblemente en unos días tenga que volver a Hong Kong pero es muy importante que primero conversemos.

Un destello surgió dentro de Sakura. Sí, quizá la chica sólo había ido a Japón para ayudar a Syaoran con alguna sorpresa y ahora debía volver. Lo que significaba que esa sorpresa ya estaba cerca.

Acordaron verse para conversar en unos días. Y con esa idea, con esa dosis de alivio, Sakura se sintió aún mejor para recibir a su novio.

Por fin bajó y lo encontró conversando con su padre. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo, él siguiera provocándole esa extraña sensación en el estómago y verlo ahí con esa encantadora media sonrisa, le hacía imposible estar molesta con él.

_Me va a sorprender, lo sé._

Las acostumbradas palabras de su padre no pudieron faltar: cuidarse, divertirse y volver temprano, era el mensaje que él siempre les reiteraba.

Salieron de la casa en silencio y caminaron unas calles. Fue hasta que llegaron al emblemático parque pingüino que entendieron era momento de hablar.

-Bien- comenzó Syaoran y carraspeó- creo que te debo una disculpa. No quiero que malinterpretes lo que te dije ayer sobre lo que sucedió en mi casa.

Sakura miraba a su novio sentada desde uno de los columpios. Realmente se veía nervioso, arrepentido; era de esas cosas que él jamás admitiría, que ella sabía entender y que no tenía el corazón para verlo sufrir tratando de darle una explicación.

-Lo sé- intervino- Supongo que no teníamos como… como… cuidarnos- dijo sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían.

Syaoran sintió un gran alivio. Era increíble que ella tuviera en mente justo lo que él utilizaría de coartada.

-Sí -admitió- Pero eso no justifica que me haya quedado callado y te hiciera sentir mal o pensar cosas que…

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Sé que no es sencillo hablar de esas cosas.

– Es que… de verdad pienso en las implicaciones de "estar así" – suspiró – Creo que soy demasiado metódico.

-Lo entiendo – respondió ella – No quiero presionarte ni nada – le resultó un poco irónico (y divertido) que fuera ella quien dijera esas palabras. Sin embargo, la ojiverde sintió que el cuerpo de su novio se relajó y él también la estrechó entre sus brazos – Eres la mejor ¿sabes?

Era cierto, Syaoran se sabía muy tímido y no sabía cómo abordar esos temas. Sin embargo, y más allá de eso, se moría de ganas de confesarle que ese no era un pretexto y que él deseaba estar con ella sin pensar en otra cosa.

-No creo serlo -suspiró- No debí ocultarte que estaba haciendo de modelo.

Él la estrechó aún más fuerte. No era justo, él ocultándole semejantes cosas; cómo podía tomar a mal que ella temiera contarle que estaba ayudando a su mejor amiga.

-Tranquila. Yo me comporté como un idiota la primera vez que me lo comentaste- de pronto se separó un poco de ella para mirarla- ¿Y… cómo les ha ido?

Sakura sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de contarle. Le dijo que Tomoyo se estaba esforzando mucho por hacer diseños muy bonitos y que le estaba yendo muy bien al venderlos.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Pues… la verdad, me siento muy bien- confesó lo que a nadie le había contado- Al principio me daba mucha pena, bueno todavía me da un poco; pero me gusta hacerlo.

Él sonrió también – Me alegro – se puso rojo – Debes hacer un gran trabajo y lucir muy linda.

-Ah. Por cierto, Tomoyo… ella me pidió que te entregara esto- dijo sacando de su bolso una pequeña tableta electrónica (probablemente uno de los productos de la empresa de la señora Daidouji) y poniéndola en sus manos con un ligero temblor.

El joven chino la recibió con desconcierto y al encenderla se encontró con una serie de fotografías de Sakura.

-Tomoyo me pidió que te hiciera llegar una disculpa por no entregarte fotos impresas- decía la chica mientras miraba al piso avergonzada, aún no se hacía a la idea de que las personas vieran su trabajo como modelo- Pero… dijo que podías elegir las que más te gustaran y ella te las mandaría… Y que, si los dos estábamos de acuerdo, podías acompañarnos en una sesión.

Sakura no era la única con la cara roja. A Syaoran también se le notaba mientras admiraba la belleza de su novia en cada imagen y quedó convencido que tenía talento para eso.

-Eres… -comenzó a decir pausadamente – eres fantástica - sin poder contenerse la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y la besó - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y lo que estás haciendo.

-¿De verdad?... Gracias – se aferró a su novio.

-No hay razón para que agradezcas – suspiró y Sakura ya sabía que ese suspiro era equivalente a su "bueno, como quieras", la frase que solía decir cuando apenas se conocían siendo niños; ella sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza sintiendo cómo él también lo hacía.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, sólo ellos dos y en silencio.

-Amor- dijo de pronto ella y él se separó un poco para verla- Ya es hora.

Era cierto, el ocaso estaba por terminar y aunque a Syaoran le hubiese gustado permanecer a solas con ella no sólo hasta que llegara la noche sino el resto de los atardeceres de su vida.

-Ya es hora- suspiró de nuevo, le esperaba un momento muy extraño.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Pasaba una página tras otra, revisando quizá por centésima vez aquella libreta. Sin embargo, si en ese momento hubiera aparecido entre sus páginas un texto que revelara el mismísimo secreto del universo, Eriol jamás lo hubiera visto porque en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que hacía y su mente estaba en otro sitio.

-Hola – interrumpió la voz de Li Meiling- ¿Estás bien?

-Ah hola, sí; sólo un poco de sueño, el horario de este país aún me es un poco complicado.

-Ya veo… ¿Y te quedarás mucho tiempo aquí? – preguntó la chica, sentándose frente a él.

Eriol continuaba quedándose en casa de los Li y la señorita Meiling estaba resultando una persona de agradable conversación.

-Aún no lo sé. Sólo espero no ser una molestia.

-No me refiero a eso – dijo algo apenada- En pocos días me voy a regresar a Hong Kong y no sé si mi primo se quedará solo.

Eriol sonrió ligeramente – No creo que le importune a él, entiendo que normalmente Li viaja solo.

-Es cierto.

-¿Y… pudo hablar con la señorita Sakura? – preguntó, Meiling ya le había comentado que quería conversar con ella antes de partir.

-Sí pero aún no sobre lo que quiero decirle. Apenas nos pusimos de acuerdo para platicar – suspiró- No se si tenga el valor de confesarle todo.

-Es complicado ¿sabes? – continuó- Hace años me hice a la idea de que estaría siempre detrás de Syaoran, viéndolo ser feliz con alguien más. Y pensé que por ese amor que creí tenerle, debía serle incondicional; incluso aunque yo misma sufriera. Creí que amar a alguien y sufrir por ello era de lo más natural.

-Supongo que el amor nos vuelve egoístas – le contestó el inglés - Y muchas veces con quien somos más egoístas es con nosotros mismos. Me alegro que su nuevo novio le dé otra perspectiva sobre la felicidad.

-Gracias Eriol. ¿Y… tú te has enamorado?

_Vaya pregunta._

-Porque suena a que sabes de lo que hablas. Y, me imagino, que con ese porte que tienes las chicas deben perseguirte, sino créeme que tengo varias amigas en China que les encantaría conocerte.

Eriol sonrió, sin duda la señorita Meiling era una joven extrovertida y con poca autocensura.

-Digamos que existe alguien que… - trató de explicar pero fue interrumpido por su teléfono móvil.

La sonrisa que apenas estaba dibujando se borró completamente cuando vio de dónde provenía la llamada.

-Disculpa, debo atender – se puso de pie y se alejó para que no lo escucharán - ¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa?

-Dame eso – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea la inconfundible voz de Ruby Moon.

-No, yo se lo diré – le debatía Spinel Sun.

-Pero fue mi idea.

-Pero tú estás loca y echarás todo a perder.

-¡Basta! – alzó la voz para interrumpir la batalla por el teléfono - ¿Qué se supone que hacen? Les ordené que no quitarán el hechizo que interfería la comunicación a este número.

Eriol había hecho eso para que Kaho no intentara buscarlo y dio estricta orden de que no se retirara el conjuro a menos que fuera una emergencia increíblemente importante.

Sus guardianes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo tratando iniciar su justificación y callando al otro al mismo tiempo.

-¡Shhh! No entiendo nada… Sólo díganme si le sucedió algo a ella.

De nuevo una guerra entre sus guardianes por hablar primero. Y entre su discusión sólo entendió que querían decirle algo precisamente sobre Kaho.

-Qué está pasando con ella- preguntó tratando de no sonar tan alarmado.

-La señorita Mizuki se fue de casa- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Qué? – sintió de pronto un vacío en él.

-Dijo que no tenía caso seguir aquí- dijo Spinel Sun.

-Nos dio las gracias por todo y se marchó – agregó Ruby Moon.

-¡¿Y cómo la dejaron ir en su estado?!... ¿Y a dónde se fue? ¿Les dijo algo?

Hubo un silencio en el que pareció que ningunos de los dos quería contestar, hasta que de nuevo al unísono respondieron: -A Tomoeda.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Todos esos años soportó la situación fingiendo que el mocoso no existía. Era algo relativamente sencillo, evitarlo en cada visita a casa y simplemente hacer oídos sordos cuando su hermana empezaba a hablar de él.

Sin embargo, no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer por Yuki para recibirlo en casa aquella noche.

Cuando llegaron se limitó a soltar un "buenas noches" muy seco y sin ningún contacto físico. Afortunadamente, Yukito hacía un gran papel como anfitrión y hasta parecía entender a la perfección que él no deseaba estar ahí con ellos; por lo que tomó las riendas de la situación y la conversación. Sakura hacía lo propio y se esforzaba para que no se notara que el mocoso tampoco se sentía cómodo.

A pesar de haber pasado buena parte de la tarde preparando los alimentos para ellos y de que sentaran al tal Li justo frente a él durante la cena, Touya fue firme con su estrategia de ahora fingir que él mismo era el que no existía. Fue casi perfecto, Yuki y Sakura hablaron casi todo el tiempo de temas triviales.

El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto pasó todo el tiempo más bien con otras cosas en la cabeza: trabajo, deudas por pagar, cosas que la casa necesitaba y hasta resultados deportivos lo mantuvieron ajeno a la conversación. Para él, el único momento álgido fue cuando su hermanita reconoció que extrañaba su sazón.

-Claro, no aprendiste a cocinar como se debe _monstruo_ – le respondió e inmediatamente sintió la mirada del mocoso. En alguna ocasión, había escuchado que ese muchacho le decía a Sakura que detestaba que él se refiriera así de ella e incluso amenazó con hacerle frente si se atrevía a hacerlo delante de él.

Por un segundo Touya pensó que lo encararía; sin embargo, no lo hizo, y no por cobardía sino porque entendía que Sakura estaba muy contenta de tenerlos juntos. Además, estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que Yuki acaparaba toda la atención de su novia en ese momento.

Touya entendía un poco ese sentimiento. Aunque Yuki siempre había muy cercano a Sakura, desde hacía mucho había quedado claro que todo era una relación casi fraternal (aun cuando Kinomoto sabía que su hermana tuvo interés amoroso por Yukito). Sin embargo, en fechas recientes algo más estaba sucediendo ahí. Y eso fue lo que de verdad arruinó la noche para Touya.

-Bien Sakura y cuándo estás lista para trabajar con nosotros - preguntó Yuki una vez que ya estaban terminando el postre que la joven había llevado. Aquella pregunta hizo que tanto Li como Touya pusieran los ojos no sobre Sakura, sino sobre Yuki.

-Pues aún no lo sé. Esperaba la instrucción de ustedes.

-Pues ya sabes cómo es esto. Pronto entraré a estudiar una especialidad y sería perfecto contar con tu ayuda cuanto antes para administrar la veterinaria, ya sabes que tu hermano se encarga de todo lo que tenga que ver con los animales, del resto me ocupo yo y... de verdad _te necesito._

La ceja de Li se arqueó y parecía contar hasta diez para evitar una rabieta celosa. Touya no lo culpaba, esa forma de decirlo no fue la más propia.

_Como si Yuki no lo dijera._

-Pues de inmediato- respondió Sakura con alegría y ajena a todo lo que los tres chicos pensaban.

-Excelente. Y no te preocupes por tu trabajo de modelo, podrás ir siempre que te requiera la señorita Daidouji- continuó Tsukishiro – Con eso de que tus estudios por ahora están detenidos, tendrás más tiempo libre.

Un rasgo de tensión se dibujó en el rostro de la ojiverde. Y Li frunció el ceño, aparentemente no estaba al tanto de ello.

-Ya lo sabías ¿no? - se dirigió Yuki a Li.

Él, muy diplomático, tomó la mano de Sakura y respondió - No. Pero me parece algo coherente, Sakura quiere estar segura de sus decisiones y yo la apoyo. Es algo importante, está haciendo un gran trabajo como modelo.

-Gracias amor- dijo una muy aliviada Sakura, quien sin empacho hizo la primera muestra romántica hacia su novio en aquella noche y atrajo su rostro para darle un breve beso.

Touya carraspeó incómodo por esa "descarada" muestra de cariño. Hubo un silencio.

-Muy bien - atajó de nuevo Yukito – ¿Y ahora que también has terminado la preparatoria ya has decidido estudiar aquí Li? - preguntó y dio una gran cucharada a su postre.

Otro silencio y parecía que la diplomacia del mocoso se estaba agotando. De nuevo Touya no lo culpaba.

-Porque supongo que aún tienes muchas responsabilidades en Hong Kong; según recuerdo, tu familia es muy importante allá y debes tener ciertas obligaciones con tu madre y hermanas - remató Yukito.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Touya decidió intervenir en la conversación - Ocho con cuarenta minutos; a mi papá no le gustará si llegas muy tarde monstruo.

-Ah claro- dijo de pronto Sakura que, sin duda, seguía siendo muy distraída - Amor, es hora, no quisiera que papá se preocupara.

-Sí, vamos.

Todo quedó ahí. Los chicos agradecieron la cena y se despidieron. El comentario fuera de lugar de Yukito pareció quedar de lado, al menos para Touya no.

-Vaya- dijo Yuki con una profunda respiración una vez que volvió de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Touya estoicamente.

-Una buena cena ¿no?

-No me refiero a eso... ¡Qué carajos fue todo eso que hiciste y dijiste!

-¿De qué hablas? - trató de evadir Yukito.

-¿Qué pretendías al hacer enojar al mocoso?

-¿Yo?

-Yuki, no lo niegues. Y eso último... Demonios, Yuki. Desde cuándo te entrometes en la relación de los demás... en la relación de ellos.

-Sólo fue una pregunta que...

-¡Que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar!

Yukito respiró hondo – Touya, pensé que detestabas a Li, qué tiene de malo querer encararlo. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que ha evadido el tema de una relación formal con Sakura... ¡estamos hablando de tu hermana, pensé que te preocuparía un poco más!...

-Ella lo eligió ¿de acuerdo? - le espetó- Y las cosas así no van Yuki, así no.

-¡Escúchate Touya! Sabes que Li es líder de un importante clan en China, y cuando se le pegue la gana se puede llevar a Sakura ¿Acaso quieres que la aparte de _nuestro_ lado?

-¿"Nuestro"?... - después de pensarlo unos días, decidió soltar lo que ya venía pensando – No eres tú el que dice eso Yuki. Es el otro tipo ¿cierto?

Un resplandor envolvió a Yukito, quien pareció desvanecerse, pero sin caer al piso. Y luego de que aquella luz se fuera, apareció ante él Yue.

-Maldición, contigo no quiero hablar - expresó enojado y se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí, necesitaba espacio.

-Es mi ama Touya – le dijo Yue con esa voz tan parecida a la de Yukito y que él ya empezaba a aborrecer.

Kinomoto abrió la puerta y salió; sin embargo, antes de abandonar la casa que ahora compartía con la persona que había elegido, Yue agregó - Mi deber es protegerla y no pienso apartarme de ella.

Él salió sin contestar. No quería discutir con ese sujeto. Odiaba que Yukito tuviera que compartir su existencia con él. No era justo.

Caminó algunas calles. Necesitaba despejarse y su caminata lo llevó hasta el Templo Tsukimine, aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos y que, debía admitir, durante una época frecuento mientras trataba de entender por qué el destino era injusto y le había apartado a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Aquella noche, ese mismo destino al que tanto odio y le reclamó, le traería una sorpresa. A la entrada del lugar, en medio de la noche, una figura femenina se dibujó ante él.

Parecía contrariada de entrar o no al Templo, físicamente había algo diferente en ella que Touya no supo precisar de momento. Pero era ella, sin duda.

Se aproximó y le dijo para que la mujer lo mirara: -¿Kaho? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Continuará…**


	6. Pequeñas verdades

**Capítulo VI - Pequeñas verdades**

La noche había sido complicada. Debía admitirlo, no había sido nada divertido sentarse toda la noche a verle la cara a Touya Kinomoto y escuchar a Tsukishiro; y más con semejante comentario que éste último soltó al final de la velada.

Definitivamente a Syaoran no le simpatizaba Tsukishiro, su cercanía con Sakura, la atracción que ella sintió por él años atrás y que le hiciera llorar; pero insinuar que seguramente seguiría en Hong Kong ya era demasiado.

El joven chino pensó que todo había sido orquestado por su cuñado. Era obvio, Yukito se había mantenido durante años al margen de su relación, hasta parecía celebrarla; no era una locura que ahora, que vivían juntos, Touya lo convenciera de que él no era un buen partido para Sakura.

Y Syaoran no culpaba a Kinomoto. Teniendo como hermanita a la chica más hermosa del mundo, es lógico que no quiera que se le acerquen.

Él mismo había caído en eso decenas de veces, con cuatro hermanas que, a su parecer, son unos imanes de idiotas, se había visto muchas veces en la misma posición que Touya Kinomoto. Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa y Femei le habían provocado bastantes disgustos cada vez que ellas le presentaban a algún pretendiente.

Desde niño, su madre le había encomendado la obligación (como otras tantas) de velar por sus hermanas y asegurarse de que su patrimonio y legado estuvieran en alguien digno. Cuando muy pequeño, Syaoran no lo comprendió, pero cuando sus hermanas atravesaron por la adolescencia, desarrollaron la increíble habilidad de fijarse en semejantes especímenes. Y él, como jefe del Clan y hombre de la casa, tenía que aprobar o desaprobar a sus pretendientes. Casi siempre, y muy a su pesar, concedía el permiso a sus hermanas de salir con el muchacho que les gustaba; sólo para que, unas semanas más adelante, ellas mismas se dieran cuenta de lo que él ya sabía: el tipo era un idiota.

_Lo que seguro piensa Kinomoto._

Mientras caminaba a su casa en Tomoeda en medio de la noche, Syaoran respiró profundamente; era ridículo creer que él y su cuñado estaban en situaciones similares.

Él amaba profundamente a Sakura y estaba convencido que nadie, jamás, tendría esos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ella y sería capaz de renunciar a todo si esos hermosos ojos verdes se lo pedían. Muy contrario a los pretendientes de sus hermanas.

Además, él nunca utilizaría a Sakura para crear conflicto entre sus hermanas y sus novios; como aparentemente lo hizo Touya Kinomoto con Tsukishiro esa noche.

Syaoran sonrió ligeramente al imaginarse la situación. Sus ruidosas y extrovertidas hermanas conviviendo con Sakura; seguro su novia estaría todo el tiempo colorada y agobiada con tantas atenciones, comentarios de lo bonita que es y las miles de preguntas bochornosas sobre su relación.

_Pero mis hermanas ni siquiera sospechan que la niña que me "arrebato" el poder que, según nuestra madre, me pertenece, es mi verdadera novia._

Con esa idea en la cabeza llegó a casa, donde apenas entró y vio a Eriol tan ansioso que todo aquello se le olvidó. Y es que el muchacho inglés daba vueltas e iba de un lado a otro por toda la sala de su casa.

 _-_ Buenas noches, cómo… - ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando Hiragizawa lo vio y se aproximó a él.

-Ah, qué bueno que llegas- dijo muy exaltado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, nada. Sólo estaba esperándote para pedirte la libreta- hablaba muy apresurado- Necesito llevármela; regresaré a Inglaterra pero quisiera continuar examinándola y…

-Tranquilo- Syaoran se puso nervioso al verlo actuar así – Primero dime qué sucede.

Una vez más Eriol flaqueó ante el deseo de desahogarse con alguien. Toda su vida había sido muy complicada y realmente nunca había tenido un amigo como tal para confesarse; desde luego Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon eran muy buenos para escucharlo pero eran sus creaciones, los consideraba más bien como una parte de él.

El inglés se dejó caer en un sillón – Necesito irme de aquí, de Tomoeda.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Kaho está aquí. No sé porqué se le ocurrió venir justo a este lugar.

-¿Piensas seguir evitándola, digo, evitándolos?

-Li, te lo conté hace un rato. Es complicado. Además el punto es que necesito llevarme la libreta.

Syaoran sabía que, si Hiragizawa lo hubiese querido, se habría llevado la libreta sin informarle; sin embargo, quizá por la amistad que estaban forjando, prefirió esperarlo y pedirle llevársela. El joven también confió en que, por esa misma naciente amistad, Hiragizawa entendería su punto.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes llevártela. ¿Sabes lo que mi madre me dirá si fracaso en esto? – trató de convencerlo.

Realmente pareció que Eriol lo entendió y frotó su nuca con su mano, pensando qué sería lo mejor.

-No quiero encontrarme con Kaho. Necesito volver a poner tierra entre nosotros.

-Eriol, si viniste a Japón fue precisamente a investigar sobre tus sueños y la relación que tienen con el embarazo de la profesora Mizuki. Aún debemos explorar opciones – le dijo y su interlocutor se quedó en un pensativo silencio- Si te vas, dejaremos esto inconcluso y… estoy casi seguro que si estás interesado en resolverlo es porque te preocupa que la profesora y su hijo, TU HIJO, estén bien.

Hiragizawa parecía no estar dispuesto a discutir ese punto. Suspiró - ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Syaoran dibujó una media sonrisa – He pensado que aún no hemos visitado el lugar que te llama en tus sueños; ya sabes, donde apareció la libreta – Eriol asintió- Además, he pensado en llevarle la libreta al señor Kinomoto, si tú pudiste abrirla quizá con él también tenga alguna reacción.

-No lo sé Li. No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué? Tú mismo lo insinuaste cuando me contaste que él era la otra parte del alma reencarnada de Clow.

-Lo sé pero… - parecía dudar- No quisiera molestar al señor Kinomoto- se puso de pie y reanudó su ir y venir por la sala de la casa- He pensado y no quisiera alterar su vida. Ya sabes, yo mismo sé lo que es cargar con recuerdos que no te pertenecen y con este poder.

-El hombre ha vivido tranquilo toda su vida – continuó su monólogo que parecía ir dirigido a él mismo- Logró ser normal, fue a la universidad, se casó, tuvo hijos y los ha visto crecer… Es un afortunado – concluyó deteniéndose y casi suspirando.

-Eriol- Syaoran se puso de pie- creo que es una buena oportunidad, una de las pocas que tenemos.

-De acuerdo.

-Excelente. Acordé con el señor Kinomoto ir a hablar con él en privado. Podría aprovechar para acercarlo a la libreta y ver si sucede algo.

Eriol asintió y de pronto cambió radicalmente su expresión – Claro, hoy lo viste por tu cita con la señorita Sakura ¿Cómo te fue?

Syaoran no estaba acostumbrado a comentar su relación ni los detalles de sus citas. La falta de amigos muy cercanos y que supieran sobre su novia no ayudaba, así que no supo cómo responder.

-Pues bien, supongo… Ella comprendió que no era el momento para… tú sabes- dijo poniéndose rojo.

-Entiendo- respondió Hiragizawa – Bien, espero que el resto de los problemas también se aclaren pronto.

-Sí- terminó el chino en voy apenas audible.

Ambos se fueron a descansar. Ya en su habitación, Syaoran se dejó caer en su cama.

_Sí, ojalá todo se aclare tan sencillo como hoy._

Recordó el beso que se dio con Sakura al dejarla en la puerta de su casa. Li no supo si fue por la alegría de la reconciliación de la tarde, por sentirse orgulloso de no engancharse con los comentarios de Tsukishiro o simplemente por tener en su mente lo atractiva que ella se ve en su faceta de modelo; pero la besó como pocas veces lo hacía, con arrebato y estrechándola tan fuerte…

_Como si deseara que ese momento nunca acabara, nunca apartarme de ella… Nunca perderla._

Desde que salieron de la cena, todo el tiempo sostuvo la tableta electrónica que Daidouji le envió. En medio de la oscuridad de su habitación la pegó a su pecho y se aferró al aparato como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Se preguntó qué pasará cuando su conservadora madre, además de enterarse quién es su verdadera novia, descubra a qué se dedica.

_Más problemas._

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, era un auténtico soñador despierto. Sí, gran parte de su tiempo lo pasaba pensando, imaginando, soñando; aunque a veces esos sueños eran pesadillas, como cada vez que su mente le sugería que el mocoso Li se llevaría muy lejos a su hermana. Otras veces esas ideas eran como máquinas del tiempo, lo llevaban de nuevo a su infancia, con su madre, a esas sesiones de piano que tenían juntos.

Sin embargo, esta vez el sueño parecía muy real. Ella estaba ahí, justo en el lugar donde lo enamoró y lo dejó. Luego de eso, él pasó mucho tiempo visitando ese templo, con la ingenua esperanza de que apareciera así, de la nada y de la forma más inesperada. Justo como ahora.

Le habló por su nombre tratando de convencerse de que sólo era un espejismo. Pero ella lo miró, con esos ojos bondadosos que aún conservaba.

-Touya… - pronunció la mujer y se aproximó a él lo más rápido que pudo, y sin que pudiera preverlo, lo abrazó.

Si eso era un sueño, ¿por qué se sentía así?

El instinto lo guio y correspondió el contacto- Kaho qué… – _qué tienes_ , pensó decirle al notar un sentimiento en cómo le habló y lo abrazaba – qué haces aquí.

-Ay, lo siento – se apartó de él- Últimamente hago cosas impulsivas. Perdón.

-Descuida… pero qué haces aquí en medio de la noche, se supone que vives en Inglaterra y…- entonces se dio cuenta de ese toque extraño que ella tenía cuando la vio de lejos.

Su vientre. Su vientre se veía distinto. Algo que sólo veía en las mujeres que…

-Es complicado de explicar- le respondió Kaho. Suspiró y miró hacia adentro del lugar, que también era su antiguo hogar – Supongo que tampoco será fácil de explicarles a mis padres- dijo y colocó su mano en su vientre acariciándolo suavemente.

Touya confirmó lo que pensó y supuso porqué Kaho estaba indecisa por entrar.

Hacía años, él no era la persona favorita de los conservadores señor y señora Mizuki. La verdad era que, como novio de Kaho no era muy bien visto por sus ex suegros. Se imaginaba que, si ellos alguna vez criticaron al joven novio de su hija, ahora no estaban nada felices con que su actual pareja fuera todavía más joven.

_Y que ese "otro mocoso" sea el papá de su nieto._

-¿Pero estás bien? – por fin se aventuró a preguntar.

Ella de nuevo suspiró- No quiero preocuparte, pero tampoco me gustaría mentirte.

-Pues lo estás haciendo muy mal. ¿Qué sucede, qué haces aquí afuera y… así?- señaló discretamente su vientre.

-Ah, bueno, es una larga historia.

Touya miró de nuevo hacia el Templo y la luz que salía por una de las pequeñas ventanas que se veía a lo lejos, en la casa que se ubicaba al fondo del lugar. Donde los padres de Kaho Mizuki seguramente estaban a punto de ir a dormir, sin imaginar que su única hija estaba afuera indecisa por enfrentarlos, con una pequeña sorpresa en su cuerpo y un agobio en el alma.

-¿Qué te parece si me cuentas con calma en casa? Así podrás ordenar bien tus ideas - sugirió y vio en la mirada de ella un destello de gratitud. Sin duda necesitaba con quien hablar.

Kinomoto le ayudó con su equipaje y caminaron de vuelta a su casa. Touya estaba tan concentrado en responder las preguntas rutinarias (cómo estás, dónde vives ahora) que olvidó por completo los problemas que había dejado en casa.

Entraron en la pequeña casa, Touya le ofreció algo de comer y ella accedió. En el refrigerador había quedado guardado algo de la cena de esa noche y la mujer comió con excepcional entusiasmo.

 _Una ración para dos_ \- pensó al notar con mayor claridad y ya bajo la luz de su hogar, su vientre que, según sus cálculos, superaba los cinco meses.

-Discúlpame, acabo de llegar a Japón y la comida del avión no fue la más rica- dijo Kaho por fin.

-Descuida, supongo que ahora necesitas alimentarte mejor por...

-Sí - se sonrojó un poco – ahora las cosas son muy diferentes.

-¿Cuánto...? -preguntó y no sabía por qué le estaba costando hablar con ella.

-Dieciocho semanas -atajó.

-¿Y… él… dónde… - no sabía cómo preguntar- cómo es que estabas sola afuera de tu casa en medio de la noche?

Suspiró- La verdad es que hace unas semanas que no sé nada de Eriol. Digamos que él y yo tenemos ideas diferentes sobre tener hijos.

 _Qué idiota_.

Frunció el entrecejo – Ya veo. ¿Y viniste a refugiarte con tus padres?

-No exactamente. Creo que lo correcto es informarles sobre mi estado; y sí, admito que planeo quedarme con ellos unos días pero será temporal. Quiero establecerme de nuevo en Tomoeda pero de manera independiente.

Touya actuó por instinto; sentado frente a ella en la misma mesa donde horas antes había estado incómodo con la visita de Li, se inclinó hacia ella y colocó su mano en la de ella -Puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites… De momento puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

Ella le sonrió- Gracias, siempre has sido un buen chico – hizo una pequeña pausa- Pero no quiero causarte problemas, sé perfectamente que no vives aquí solo.

Él retiró su mano. Por qué le desconcertaba tanto que Kaho supiera aquello.

-En nuestros últimos mensajes, Sakura me comentó que estabas tomándote muy en serio el vivir con Tsukishiro. Así que supongo que él es la razón por la que estamos aquí y no en la casa de tus padres.

-Sí. Él ya debe estar dormido, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-No es eso, pero ¿sabes? Es extraño que te encontrara en plena noche, solo y afuera del Templo. ¿Todo en orden?

-Sí, sólo fue un día largo- fingió bostezar y, aunque falso, logró contagiar su bostezo a la mujer.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón, ha sido un día largo.

-¿Quieres ir a descansar? Tenemos una habitación libre.

Ella agradeció y se dirigieron al lugar. Touya debía ser honesto consigo mismo y aceptar que se deshacía en atenciones para con ella. Tal vez por su estado y la vulnerabilidad que le sumaba que estaba sola, o quizá porque verla así le recordó algo.

Mientras la guiaba volvió esa manía de soñar despierto y su mente le dibujó ideas. Recuerdos y fantasías que se mezclaban entre sí.

La situación le recordó a Kinomoto aquellos encuentros secretos con Kaho. Touya sabía que esas veces eran las primeras experiencias para ambos, y también era consciente de lo mucho que había aprendido (de complacer a otra persona y de su propia satisfacción) en esas sesiones diurnas o después de clases.

Pero no era el acto en sí lo que Touya tenía muy presente en ese momento, sino las cosas que pensaba luego de que ocurrieran: si había sido lo suficientemente precavido, qué pasaría si tuvo un descuido o si algo fallaba, si Kaho resultaba embarazada. En aquella época su respuesta siempre era la misma: él estaría completamente dispuesto y feliz. Desde luego eran demasiado jóvenes y los padres de Kaho lo detestarían pero para volátil mente de Touya siempre era una posibilidad. De hecho, nunca tuvo tan claro que deseaba tener una familia como en esos días.

Y ahora esa imagen de Kaho esperando un hijo se volvía una realidad, aunque en circunstancias completamente distintas a las que alguna vez su mente le pudo sugerir.

 _Semejante idiota debe ser ese otro mocoso para no estar a su lado-_ pensó mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y dejaba descansar a la mujer.

Se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa para terminar su café y quizá seguir navegando en sus pensamientos. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando apareció Yukito envestido con su pijama y sin sus gafas. No era común verlo deambular por las noches. Es un chico con sueño pesado, a menos que no se trate de él sino el otro sujeto. Sin embargo, Touya se iba a encontrar con una situación inédita.

-Me alegro que ya estés en casa. Estaba preocupado – le dijo con un tono serio.

-Necesitaba pensar cosas – sorbió a su café.

-¿Pensar? ¿Y qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó y Touya se dio cuenta de que realmente no era el otro sujeto sino Yuki, quien se mostraba celoso.

En otra situación, a Touya le hubiera parecido encantador; incluso se hubiera puesto de pie y hubiera utilizado su tono burlón para preguntarle una y otra vez si estaba celoso. Y dejaría de molestarlo hasta que, en la habitación, le despejara todas sus dudas. Pero no estaba de humor para eso, hacía unas horas no le agradó su comportamiento y él estaba más bien preocupado por Kaho.

-Necesitaba ayuda ¿sí? No tienes que actuar de ese modo cuando tú… - quiso volver a echarle en cara lo sucedido en la cena pero de verdad no tenía humor para nada – Olvídalo.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar cuando sales enojado de aquí y regresas a casa con tu exnovia?

-No voy a seguir esta discusión. Ella tiene un problema y yo le estoy ayudando. Eso es todo.

Yukito sólo le dijo- Sé que ya no tienes poderes y ella no los está usando porque demanda mucha energía, pero si tienes tantas ganas de ayudarle, Eriol Hiragizawa está aquí en Tomoeda, se está quedando en casa de Li- se dio la media vuelta -Y si se va a quedar aquí, piensa qué le vas a decir a Sakura- sentenció y se regresó a dormir.

La información que le había compartido le era valiosa, sin duda, y también lo era la duda que le sembró (sabía muy bien de la amistad de su hermana con su exnovia y que le haría preguntas); pero más bien Touya se estaba concentrando en lo que sintió al escuchar hablar así a Yuki.

No le gustaba que Yukito, el verdadero y no el otro sujeto, se mostrara así con él.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

En los siguientes días, por momentos, Sakura deseó no haberle confesado a su novio que estaba ayudando a Tomoyo con el asunto del modelaje; pues su amiga le había pedido le apoyara con unas fotos urgentes y habían pasado unos días muy pesados trabajando. Nunca pudo coincidir con su novio, quien además de decirle que entendía que era un asunto muy importante para ella, también a él se le presentaron unos asuntos de Hong Kong que lo mantuvieron ocupado. De hecho, se había disculpado por no poder ni siquiera ir a visitarla en una sesión de fotos.

Por otro lado, Yukito y su hermano no le habían dicho algo sobre ingresar a trabajar. Según el propio Yukito, Touya estaba un poco ausente del trabajo y por ello no era buen momento de que ella se incorporara.

Con quien sí pudo concretar verse fue con Meiling. La joven insistió por teléfono el verse lo más pronto posible. Era inminente que ella volvería a China.

Se citaron en un café ubicado a unas calles del lugar donde realizaban las sesiones de fotos. Sakura le preguntó a Tomoyo si quería ir a saludarla pero ella dijo que la disculpara, tenía cosas que hacer.

Últimamente su amiga siempre "tenía cosas que hacer" pero nunca le daba detalles de qué o con quién. La ojiverde la notaba misteriosa, de repente ausente y a veces particularmente contenta.

En fin. Ella se apresuró para ir con Meiling, quien la esperaba pacientemente en el lugar ya acompañada de su equipaje. Le había comentado que su vuelo salía ese mismo día. Al parecer se iría inmediatamente.

Se saludaron y pidieron un café para acompañar la plática.

-Me tomó por sorpresa que decidieras marcharte tan pronto- le dijo la ojiverde.

-Se me presentó algo allá, pero de verdad necesitaba hablar contigo – bajó la mirada y fingió examinar el menú de postres.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preocupó verla así.

Ella suspiró – Bueno, yo… yo quiero pedirte… - le costaba mucho trabajo hablar – Quiero que me perdones.

La frase fue breve pero Sakura la percibió con una extraña carga emocional. ¿Qué había que perdonar que fuera tan importante para ella?

Kinomoto se quedó callada así que su interlocutora decidió continuar – Yo… yo… yo he hecho cosas muy malas desde hace tiempo.

Permanecía sin poder sostenerle la mirada y a Sakura le empezaron a preocupar sus palabras - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… he pensado muy mal. Sobre ti y sobre Syaoran – hizo una pausa y dejó a Sakura en medio de una confusión- Sabes que hace muchísimos años yo estuve, es decir, creí estar enamorada de él y por esa razón hice cosas que… Bueno, durante mucho tiempo yo guardé una pequeña y estúpida esperanza de… - bufó- Lo siento es una tontería.

Sakura entendió lo que quiso decirle y la tomó de la mano – No te preocupes. Sé lo que significa anhelar estar con alguien que no es para ti. A veces el corazón nos rebasa.

Meiling por fin la miró y le sonrió- Gracias. Pero, ahora veo las cosas diferentes. Y es precisamente por eso que decidí hablar contigo y pedirte perdón – hizo otra pausa y suspiró- Conocí a alguien.

Una sonrisa cómplice rompió la tensión e invitó a Meiling a contar todo sobre Paolo, ya que Sakura era a la primera amiga que le hablaba abiertamente sobre él. En Hong Kong debía ser muy discreta para evitar que esa relación llegara a oídos de la familia Li.

Sakura siguió muy atenta el relato que la chica le contaba con tanto entusiasmo, sobre cómo conoció a ese muchacho italiano, sobre la química instantánea entre ellos, sus citas, incluso vio la decena de fotos que Meiling ya guardaba de él en su teléfono móvil, algunas donde ya aparecían juntos.

-Ay me siento como en el cielo. Nunca imaginé estar así por alguien pero es increíble.

-Lo es – respondió la ojiverde pensando en Syaoran.

-Claro, qué te puedo contar yo si mi primo y tú son una pareja tan linda y se ven muy enamorados.

Sakura sintió inmediatamente cómo sus mejillas ardían.

-Eres igual que Syaoran; apenas una menciona al otro o su relación y se ponen rojos- rio- Ya sólo falta que empieces a gritar que no es cierto y remates con un "bueno, como quieras".

Sakura sabía muy bien de los modos de su novio, por lo que ambas rieron.

-Ay Sakura de verdad me parece increíble lo que has hecho de Syaoran. Él siempre tan serio y formal y sólo mencionarte hace que se ponga rojo y nervioso.

Ella no salía de su sonrojo. Era increíble que después de tantos años, ambos siguieran actuando así y que siguiera sintiéndose como desde el día que descubrió que no era Yukito al que más quería sino a Syaoran.

Meiling volvió a adoptar un tono más serio y la tomó de la mano – Él te ama muchísimo, nunca lo vayas a dudar. Y si en algún momento piensas lo contrario, tienes que saber que él está dispuesto a luchar contra todo para que tú seas feliz.

Suspiró y continuó- Por mi parte sólo quiero reiterarte que me perdones por todas las cosas que pensé e hice en nombre de lo que creí sentir por Syaoran. Y quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás a una amiga en Hong Kong, dispuesta a remendar lo que hizo.

Extrañas palabras, pero Sakura era demasiado distraída para darle una lectura.

-Oh se está haciendo tarde- dijo Meiling- lo mejor será que ya vaya…

De pronto escucharon que la puerta del lugar se abría y apareció Syaoran, quien se veía agitado y se acercaba rápidamente a su mesa.

-Perdón. Buenos días.

Sakura estaba contenta por verlo luego de muchos días- Hola amor – lo notó extraño -¿Sucede algo?

El muchacho intercambió una mirada nerviosa con su prima. Ahí estaba pasando algo.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

La jaqueca que lo aquejaba desde hacía unos días, no podía negarlo, él mismo se la había buscado. Syaoran no pudo saborear ni un poco su primera reconciliación con Sakura. Su madre le llamó por teléfono para informarle que ya lo había inscrito en una prestigiosa universidad y que debía presentar un curso propedéutico.

Como la mayoría de las cosas que su madre le decía no se trataba de una sugerencia o invitación, la orden debía cumplirse sí o sí, y lo más rápido posible.

Y, aunque Syaoran tenía sus propios planes académicos, no tuvo el valor ni ánimo de exponérselos a su madre por teléfono.

_No aún._

Y luego de pasar esos días frente a la computadora completando módulos y presentando exámenes, salió ese día de su habitación para encontrarse a un Eriol que revisaba por enésima vez la dichosa libreta.

-Vaya, durmiendo hasta pasado mediodía- dijo sin despegar la mirada de las infinitas hojas en blanco- Y eso que no te interesaba el dichoso curso.

-Estuve hasta tarde terminando- bostezó- En realidad, está diseñado para más días pero quise acabar con eso de una vez.

-Complacer a la señora Li lo más pronto posible- respondió sin despegar los ojos del papel.

Syaoran se dejó caer en un sillón cerca del inglés- Mi madre puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si no se hacen las cosas como quiere. – de pronto se dio cuenta del silencio que imperaba en la casa; en los últimos días era común escuchar a su prima platicando con Eriol o en una videollamada con su novio. -¿Y Meiling?

-Ya se fue- sentenció.

-¿De nuevo de compras?- cerró los ojos para relajarse.

-No, de regreso a Hong Kong- hizo una pausa y por fin volteó a verlo- Y antes de ir al aeropuerto iba a verse con la señorita Sakura.

Y como si hubiesen puesto un alfiler en el asiento, Syaoran se puso de pie- ¡¿Qué?!

-Ella estaba decidida a hablar con la señorita Sakura. No iba marcharse sin hacerlo.

El joven chino regresó a su habitación y se cambió de ropa rápidamente mientras preguntaba: y para qué, qué tiene que decirle, a qué hora se fue, dónde iban a verse.

Eriol le dijo que se verían en un café y le reveló la hora en la que salía el vuelo de Meiling. Si tenía suerte, la alcanzaría.

Corrió varias calles pensando el peor escenario hasta que dio con el lugar. Sintió que se le escapaba el alma cuando las vio ahí hablando a solas de quién sabe qué secretos. Sin embargo, por la reacción de Sakura, Meiling no le había confesado lo que Syaoran tanto temía.

-¿Pasó algo? – insistió Sakura.

-No. Es que… me quedé dormido y pensé que no alcanzaría a Meiling- se atrevió a tomar asiento para ayudar a relajarse.

-Ah, ya veo… ¡Oye! Si ya no estás muy ocupado, por qué no vamos a acompañarla al aeropuerto.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario- intervino Meiling- De hecho ya tengo que irme.

-Estaría bien. Vamos- dijo Syaoran mirando a su prima.

-Excelente, sólo denme unos minutos- dijo Sakura y se dirigió a los sanitarios.

-¿Qué pretendes al querer hablar con ella?- soltó Syaoran una vez que Sakura se alejó.

-Necesitaba hablar con ella, contarle cosas, pedirle perdón- enfatizó cada sílaba de la última frase.

-No estás pensando decirle que…

-Claro que no. Ya te he hecho muchos favores para que encima yo tenga que hacer tu trabajo sucio. Sólo tú eres el responsable de confesarle lo que le has hecho.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quería dejarle en claro que es mi amiga y que, pase lo que pase, tú la amas más que a nada.

Syaoran sintió un alivio, su jaqueca se había vuelto insoportable cuando corrió por todos lados pensando que Meiling cometería una indiscreción.

-Gracias- le dijo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo que sí te advierto es que en cuanto esté en Hong Kong les hablaré a mis papás de Paolo y que él es mi novio… No daré detalles sobre ti pero es posible que no tarden en llegar rumores a tu madre.

Syaoran no tuvo argumentos para debatir. Meiling estaba en todo su derecho de buscar su felicidad en la persona que eligió. Y sabía que ella trataría de protegerlo lo más que pudiera, pero él ya debía enfrentar su realidad.

Ante el rostro cabizbajo del muchacho, Meiling le dijo- Simplemente debes decirle la verdad, es una buena chica y sabrá entender que no es fácil para ti… - él asintió en respuesta- Y más cuando vea a mi tía como suegra.

Syaoran se puso rojo y su prima rio- Tranquilo, más bien, deberías estar aliviado de que me marche; así, ya van a poder recuperar su intimidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ay Syaoran, sé que eres muy discreto pero por favor, ya no son unos niños y tú siempre viajas solo. Yo no me escandalizo de que dispongas de tu casa para estar con tu linda novia a solas.

-¡¿Qué?! – se exaltó y enrojeció aún más- Yo… nosotros… no…

-Disculpen la demora- interrumpió oportunamente Sakura.

-Bien, vamos- se puso de pie y él mismo pagó la cuenta de las chicas y encabezó el grupo para tomar un taxi e ir al aeropuerto, todo el tiempo mantuvo la gracia de un robot (como cuando era niño y se ponía nervioso, ahora era cortesía de los irreverentes comentarios de su prima).

Ya en el aeropuerto, Meiling lo abrazó y le dijo muy por lo bajo que confiaba en que haría lo correcto. Él, por su parte, le deseó mucha suerte.

La pareja se quedó unos minutos en silencio viendo la entrada de la sala de abordar.

-Me pidió perdón- dijo de pronto Sakura- Por guardar la esperanza contigo, pero conoció a un chico… Estoy feliz por ella, no porque ya no pensará en ti sino porque se ve realmente enamorada.

 _Es una buena chica y sabrá entender que no es fácil para ti…_ \- se repitió la voz de su prima en su cabeza.

-Sakura- se miraron- Necesito decirte algo.

Ella lo miró expectante, con esas enormes esmeraldas, esos ojos que tanto adoraba y no quería ver llorar por su estúpida cobardía.

-¿Syaoran?- preguntó la chica ante la falta de palabras.

-Es sobre la escuela. Supongo que te enteraste que presenté mi examen y aprobé – ella asintió- Perdóname por no decirte nada y que te enteraras por otra persona pero … - suspiró- la verdad es que aún no termino de resolver mis asuntos en Hong Kong y no sé si pueda ya ingresar a la universidad aquí en Japón.

Una pequeña verdad. Aunque no era toda la historia, el joven chino se sintió un poco aliviado. No era sencillo, así como lo sucedió cuando era niño, y no encontraba las palabras ni el momento de confesarle a Sakura sus sentimientos, ahora no sabía cómo decirle la verdad.

-Ya veo- ella bajó la mirada.

-Pero créeme que ya voy a resolver eso. De hecho, acordé verme esta tarde con tu padre para saber cuánto tiempo pueden reservar mi lugar.

-Sé que mi papá podrá ayudarte – por fin le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

_Mi Sakura, siempre tan positiva… Ella no merece esto._

-Aunque… - de pronto cambió su expresión.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada en especial. Sólo que pensé que podríamos pasar el resto del día por fin juntos. Pero es importante que hables con mi papá.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo- la tomó de los hombros- Qué te parece si vamos en la noche al cine, hace mucho que no vamos.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Syaoran la llevó de vuelta a casa y se dirigió a la suya. Quería estar más presentable para hablar con su suegro y necesitaba aprovechar la oportunidad de la charla a solas para probar suerte con el tema de la libreta.

Llegó a la universidad y recorrió los pasillos de la facultad con cierto pesar. En otras circunstancias él estaría muy entusiasmado de estar ahí, próximo a empezar a estudiar entre esos salones.

El señor Kinomoto le dio instrucciones para llegar a su oficina. Ahora, además de ser profesor, era coordinador de un área de la carrera y, según el propio Syaoran había leído, era un destacado investigador y conferencista.

La secretaria le hizo pasar informándole que ya lo estaban esperando. Syaoran quedó maravillado de la cantidad de libros que su suegro poseía perfectamente ordenados en los libreros que llenaban las paredes.

-Buenas tardes muchacho- saludó tan afectuoso como siempre, mientras cruzaba la oficina y lo invitaba a sentarse.

-Buenas tardes señor.

-Y bien, cómo te sientes al estar aquí, donde pronto estudiarás – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-El lugar es increíble. Pero… precisamente del tema necesito hablarle.

-Cierto, me dijiste que no querías que hiciera alarde de tu examen ¿Qué pasa muchacho?

Respiró profundamente- No he podido terminar mis asuntos en Hong Kong y, por ahora, no podré ingresar a la universidad.

Fujitaka Kinomoto se recargó en su silla y por primera vez le habló de sus preocupaciones -Li, quiero que me seas honesto ¿hasta cuándo mi hija y tú mantendrán así su relación? Quiero decir, me preocupa mucho que estén separados de esa manera y, sobre todo, que no me dejes ver claramente hacia dónde quieres llegar con ella.

Syaoran se sorprendió de que su suegro le hablara así por primera vez, pero tenía razón, él parecía no definirse en sus intenciones – Discúlpeme señor – se inclinó- Entiendo su preocupación pero créame que estoy enamorado de Sakura y que mis intenciones con ella siempre han sido muy formales.

-No dudo lo primero pero lo segundo no he podido comprobarlo ¿Acaso tienes muchos problemas en Hong Kong?

Y de nuevo a soltar pequeñas dosis de su realidad – Le seré sincero. Mi madre tiene la idea de que mi vida y futuro deben estar en China.

-Ya veo. Sé muy bien lo que significa que la familia se imponga ante una relación- miró la fotografía de Nadeshiko Kinomoto que estaba en su escritorio- ¿Y qué tienes pensado?

-Sé lo quiero señor y por eso aún debo resolver asuntos allá. Por eso le pido me ayude a prorrogar mi ingreso a la universidad.

El hombre lo miró pensativo y se sintió un poco reflejado en él; un joven que tiene el reto de demostrar que sus intenciones son buenas.

-De acuerdo. Hablaré con el Decano y le expondré tu situación como extranjero.

-Muchas gracias señor- se inclinó nuevamente - Señor, hay algo más que quisiera pedirle.

Syaoran se estaba saliendo de su plan pero quería dejarle en claro que su relación con Sakura era seria.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero pedirle su permiso de llevarme a Sakura a Hong Kong.

_Lo dije, lo dije._

-Oh, vaya- el hombre se sorprendió.

_No tanto como yo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_-_ Sería sólo por unos días, quisiera que conociera más sobre mi tierra, mis costumbres, mi entorno… mi familia.

-Me parece coherente, tomando en cuenta lo que hablamos hace un momento. Ella tiene mi permiso.

-Muchas gracias- le dedicó otra reverencia.

-Sólo te pido que la cuides mucho y sean muy responsables.

-Claro que sí señor. Yo me encargaré de cuidarla y solventar todo lo que necesite: transporte, hospedaje, alimentos…

El hombre sonrió – Gracias Li, aunque no me parece correcto que cargues con todo eso, yo veré cómo puedo apoyarlos. Sin embargo, no me refería a eso- el joven lo miró sin comprender- Siempre me has parecido un gran muchacho y muy respetuoso, por eso he procurado no entrar en estos temas; pero, a propósito de este viaje, quisiera pedirte que sean prudentes.

-Señor… - Syaoran seguía sin comprender.

-Mira, he procurado ser un padre comprensivo de las ideas e inquietudes de mis hijos. Sé que mi hija ya no es una niña y no me escandalizo ante la idea de que busque tener un espacio en privado con su novio de años.

Y de pronto Syaoran comprendió lo que quería decirle y sólo sintió cómo los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

-Señor… yo… yo no- trataba de decir.

-Tranquilo. No busco explicaciones ni sugerir ideas, sólo digo que, en cualquier momento, sean muy responsables ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió y el señor Kinomoto sonrió discretamente; tal como lo percibía, el novio de su hija era un muchacho muy tímido y tocar ese tema lo ponía más tenso que a él mismo. Sin duda, es un buen chico.

Por su parte, Syaoran aún quería tocar un último tema con su suegro.

-Señor, quisiera pedirle un último favor- dijo buscando en una pequeña maleta que llevaba.

-Claro, dime.

-Entre las antigüedades de la familia Li, encontramos esta pequeña libreta y quisiera que me diera su opinión.

El hombre se mostró desconcertado, mientras Syaoran estaba nervioso. ¿Y si pasaba algo extraño?

Trató de que no se notara que no tenía su mano firme al entregarle la libreta. Sostuvo un instante el aliento.

Fujitaka Kinomoto la tomó. No pasó nada. Recorrió con sus manos la pasta. Nada.

-Mmm… Luce como un objeto normal… Sin embargo, no es común. Parece muy antiguo. Por el tipo de encuadernado y los materiales, diría que es un artículo casi lujoso.

-¿En serio? – Syaoran se reacomodó en su asiento, interesado en lo que decía.

-Disculpa el comentario un poco exagerado, pero sí parece costoso. No me sorprende, según entiendo tu familia es muy antigua y con una buena posición económica.

Syaoran carraspeó un poco avergonzado.

-También me parece increíble que esté en tan buenas condiciones – y en ese momento, en un movimiento natural, lo abrió y hojeó rápidamente- Mira, hasta están en blanco sus páginas.

El joven chino se quedó sorprendido. Al igual que Eriol, el señor Kinomoto podía abrir y manipular la libreta sin problemas.

-Ah, ya veo… Y, y… ¿no contiene alguna anotación? – preguntó curioso de que él sí revelara algo nuevo.

-Parece que no- respondió mientras continuaba hojeando – Diría que al propietario de este diario no le interesó escribir – sonrió.

-¿Diario?

-Los aristócratas de esa época acostumbraban escribir sus memorias, como llevar un diario en el que más bien compartían sus conocimientos, casi siempre sobre ciencia, medicina… hasta magia.

Syaoran se quedó callado pero el señor Kinomoto rio -Perdón, de nuevo estoy exagerando comentarios, pero magos y hechiceros eran personajes "reales" en ese contexto.

¿En ese contexto? Si él supiera que justo enfrente tenía al heredero de uno de los Clanes mágicos más antiguos y prestigiados de oriente.

-¿Y por qué la curiosidad por este objeto? – le preguntó el hombre.

-Nada en particular. Sólo me llamó la atención pero ahora sé que es un diario muy antiguo.

Se lo devolvió- Un objeto de la antigua China, de algún antepasado tuyo, me imagino. Pero sí es _especial_ – concluyó sintiéndose él mismo extraño al decirlo.

-En fin, muchacho… ¿Y qué pasará después de tu viaje a Hong Kong con mi hija?

_Excelente pregunta._

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Respiró hondo. Marcó los primeros dígitos y canceló la acción.

¿Se veía muy mal si le llamaba de nuevo? Bueno, empezando porque quizá estaba mal si la invitaba a salir.

_No, no tiene nada de malo. Sólo necesito que me ayude._

Así que Eriol volvió a marcar los números y espero en la línea, hacia como una hora le llamó sin éxito y le daba un poco de pena insistir.

-Diga – atendió del otro la voz de Tomoyo.

-Hola, buenas noches. Disculpa que te moleste a esta hora – respondió el inglés.

-Lo siento. Vi tu llamada perdida pero no pude atender… - suspiró- Cosas de mi mamá, sigue sin entenderme en algunas cosas.

-Entiendo.

-Pero, dime qué sucede.

Después de muchas horas de pensarlo, Eriol decidió que ya tenía que actuar. Li ya estaba haciendo su parte e iba a presentarle la libreta al señor Kinomoto, ahora él debía investigar.

-Es sólo que necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Quería saber si podías acompañarme al parque de diversiones.

-¿Qué? – rio- ¿Como una cita?

Él también rio- Más bien que finjamos que lo es. Necesito ir a buscar algo al lugar donde estaba mi antigua casa y siento que se vería raro si un tipo solo anda husmeando en un parque.

-Oh, sí no le veo problema… Aunque…

-¿Sí? – preguntó ante la pausa.

-Ya que estamos en eso, quisiera que tú también me acompañaras a un lugar a buscar algo.

Acordaron concretar el día y hora después y colgó el teléfono.

Eriol pensó que, ya que la señorita Daidouji estaba demostrando ser una gran amiga, quería contarle su situación completa.

Tal vez compartiéndolo con alguien más pudiera encontrarle sentido. Porque extrañaba la presencia de ella y por momentos deseaba saber si estaba bien; pero volvía a pensar en sus sueños extraños y en que ella no escuchó su opinión, entonces le invadían dudas, miedos y hasta rencor.

Y todo al final se resumía en una sola idea: _Todo es culpa de estos malditos poderes._

Suspiró. Ojalá que cuando le cuente todo a Daidouji, no se enoje como la última vez. Y también sería bueno hablar con ella para prepararse para la inevitable charla con Sakura Kinomoto.

 _Si Kaho está en Tomoeda, no tardará en encontrarse con todo el mundo aquí. Malditas coincidencias –_ pensó e inmediatamente su propia mente corrigió- _No sería una coincidencia, es lo inevitable; diría ella._

Y hablando de cosas inevitables, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Aquello le pareció extraño, Syaoran siempre traía sus llaves y Meiling ya se había marchado; además, en todos esos días no había visto visitas por ahí y menos a esa hora.

Decidió abrir la puerta para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Eriol!- dijo la chica y lo abrazó.

-¿Ruby Moon? – vio que la acompañaba su otra creación - ¿Spinel Sun?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pensaste que nos íbamos a quedar en Inglaterra como si nada – dijo la chica – Sólo seguimos tu presencia hasta aquí.

-No pudimos cumplir con nuestra misión y vinimos a ofrecerte nuestras disculpas – terció la pequeña criatura.

 _Al menos ya les tengo una nueva e importante misión-_ se dijo pero antes de poder explicarles…

-¡Wow! – lo apartó y pasó a la casa Li -Vaya que el cambio de aires te sirvió de algo, tu nueva casa es genial.

-Esta no es mi… - comenzó a explicar.

-¡Mira Spick, el tamaño de ese televisor y su equipo de sonido!

Y antes de que el pequeño guardián pudiera alegar que no lo llamara así, se vio atraído por un pequeño trozo de pastel que Eriol había dejado (Meiling le había insistido en que ayudara a su primo a terminarse el pastel, pero él no había tenido mucho apetito).

-Te felicito Eriol – se dejó caer en el sillón la que en su falsa identidad se llamaba Nakuru Akizuki – Nada que ver con tu afición por vivir en casonas grandes y viejas llenas de muebles antiguos. Con esos gustos, pareces un señor – encendió el televisor y le pareció buena idea probar qué tan fuerte se escuchaba con el moderno equipo de sonido.

Mientras tanto, Spinel terminaba de olfatear aquel trozo de dulce y sin más lo probó. Quedó encantado al descubrir que era un pastel sin azúcar (algo que aparentemente a los Li les gustaba mucho preparar) - ¡Es delicioso! – dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro – Pero no siento ese efecto horrible.

-Chicos esperen…- intentó explicarles.

-¿Qué está pasando? – irrumpió de pronto el propio Syaoran Li, quien regresaba de su cita en el cine.

-Ah Li… Buenas noches…- el inglés miró a sus creaciones – Puedo explicártelo, ellos acaban de llegar.

El joven chino los analizó con la mirada por unos instantes.

-No te preocupes, ellos no se quedarán aquí – dijo provocando una expresión indignada de los recién llegados de Inglaterra.

-Descuida, ya es un poco tarde y no voy a echarlos a la calle. Se pueden quedar.

Una Ruby Moon alocada, como siempre, y un Spinel Sun alborotado por el postre saltaron hacia Li hasta restregarse uno en cada una de sus mejillas sin dejar de agradecerle.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… Tus postres son deliciosos – decía por un lado Spinel Sun.

-Ay, eres un chico adorable y te hiciste muy guapo – decía la chica y ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su creador agregó – Ay es sólo un decir, para mí él es un niño como tú… Además, es propiedad de la pequeña Sakura.

-Lo siento Syaoran- se disculpó muy avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, pueden estar aquí el tiempo que necesiten- sonaba con un aire de profunda resignación, pero no por ver, ante la presencia de más gente en su casa, más lejana la posibilidad de tener privacidad con su novia, sino por la decisión que había tomado ese día.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado su amigo.

-Voy a volver por unos días a China – dijo y sus nuevos admiradores se apartaron de él al sentir que hablaba con cierto pesar- Voy a hablar con mi madre… contarle quién es realmente Sakura para mí.

**Continuará…**


	7. Desencuentros

-¿Y por qué tanto misterio? – preguntó la chica – Qué no ves que estamos cansadísimos del viaje desde Inglaterra.

-Sí claro- murmuró su compañero- "Cansadísima" de viajar en primera clase mientras yo estaba encerrado en tu bolso.

-Por lo menos no pagas boleto- debatió Nakuru.

-Chicos, guarden silencio – intervino Eriol- No quiero que Li se despierte con una de sus acostumbradas discusiones. Ya de por sí hace mucho al permitirnos estar aquí.

-Ay sí, el chico Li fue encantador al dejar que nos quedemos- dijo Nakuru -¡Su casa es increíble y hasta me dejó un cuarto para mí solita!

-¡¿Qué?! No, no es justo. Debemos compartirlo- se quejó Spinel Sun.

-De ninguna manera, tú te quedarás con Eriol. Yo soy mujer, una señorita, no es propio que comparta la habitación.

-¡No eres ni la una ni la otra! – reanudaron una discusión bizantina.

-¡Basta! – guardaron silencio- Y ni se acomoden, no vamos a vivir aquí.

-¿Volveremos a Inglaterra? – preguntó Ruby Moon – No me gusta, hace frío y llueve mucho.

-A mí me agrada, es muy tranquilo- reaccionó el pequeño guardián.

-Silencio, por favor- el inglés se vio obligado de nuevo a intervenir – No se trata de volver a Inglaterra, no por ahora. De cualquier manera, donde vivirán a partir de ahora yo no lo decidiré- sus creaciones lo miraron sin comprender- Yo los cree con el objetivo de protegerme durante el encuentro contra la señorita Sakura, ya que ella estaría con Yue y Kerberos, ahora debo asignarles una nueva misión.

Ambos lo miraron expectantes y él carraspeó luego de un silencio -… De ahora en adelante, y hasta que yo les indique lo contrario, protegerán al hijo de Kaho.

-¿Y de qué se supone que cuidaremos a tu hijo?- preguntó Nakuru -Porque yo no me veo como de niñera.

-Aún no lo sé. Por fin descubrí el objeto que me atrae en sueños: una misteriosa libreta en blanco que sólo yo puedo abrir. La familia Li la encontró primero, pero Syaoran me ha permitido revisarla, aunque no hemos podido encontrar algo relevante… Aún no sé a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

-¿Y dónde estaba exactamente? – preguntó Spinel Sun.

-Bajo nuestra vieja casa. Según me explicó Li incluso estaba perfectamente guardada en una especie de cofre.

-¿Y por qué la ocultaste ahí? – preguntó la criatura.

-¿Oculté?

-Sí Eriol, creo que esta vez no estás pensando como Clow, cuestión que me imagino te alegra…- acotó sabiendo que su amo estaba harto de ese vínculo con el antiguo mago- Si estaba en donde era tu propia casa, es obvio que tú lo escondiste y déjame decirte que lo hiciste con especial cuidado. Tú mismo has leído decenas de textos sobre magia escritos por Clow. Sabemos que algunos están en poder del Clan Li, unos estaban entre la comunidad mágica inglesa y otros tantos en la casa de Japón, él no tenía reparo en compartir ciertas cosas.

Eriol lo miró pensativo, sabía que Spinel Sun era particularmente agudo para pensar y que con él había pasado muchas tardes estudiando e intercambiando opiniones sobre Clow. Sabía sobre el tema.

-Además – continuó- si sólo tú pudiste abrir esa libreta se trata de algo que no quisiste compartir con nadie, a menos que haya otras personas que puedan abrirla.

Eriol no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Li acerca de la reunión con el señor Kinomoto.

-La verdadera cuestión es saber qué ocultaste y la respuesta la tienes tú mismo. Creo que debes pensar qué clase de cosas no compartirías con nadie – concluyó la criatura.

Y sí, consideró el inglés. Se quedó callado pensando en eso, tratando de buscar en los recuerdos de Clow o pensando como él para llegar a la respuesta.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Entró en la casa con la misma rutina que utilizaba apenas unos meses atrás y, como en cualquier otro día, se dirigió al refrigerador con la esperanza de encontrar algo que calmara a su estómago.

De momento, Touya no vio ni a su padre, a Sakura o la criatura amarilla que "él debía fingir que era un muñeco de peluche".

En fin. Tuvo suerte de encontrar algo que parecían sobras de la cena de ayer. La propia Sakura había admitido que aún les fallaba el cálculo de la comida sólo para dos y casi siempre sobraba.

Apenas estaba alistando todo cuando su padre entró a la cocina.

-Ah hola Touya, buenos días- saludó el hombre que parecía recién despertado.

-Hola papá ¿durmiendo hasta tan tarde? – preguntó extrañado.

Fujitaka Kinomoto miró hacia el reloj de la habitación- No me había dado cuenta de la hora. Llevo un par de días sin poder descansar bien.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada importante… Más bien yo te pregunto lo mismo, no es muy común ya verte por aquí.

Touya fingió naturalidad y continuó preparándose un refrigerio – Sólo quise ver cómo estaban ¿y mi hermana?

-Se supone que hoy entró a trabajar con ustedes.

La realidad era que Yukito se estaba haciendo cargo de todo eso, y como en los últimos días prácticamente no se habían hablado, él no estaba al tanto de la situación.

-Ah sí- dijo y se sentó para empezar a comer.

Su padre también tomó asiento- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Parecía que ante su progenitor era algo transparente. Dio un par de bocados y por fin dijo – Kaho regresó.

Fujitaka Kinomoto sabía muy bien la historia de su primogénito con la joven del templo Tsukimine, sobre todo aquella época en la que no dejó a Touya perderse en la depresión por la ruptura.

-Ya veo ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Yo? – preguntó con tono levemente indignado, tratando de darle a entender que ya la había superado- Sólo estoy preocupado, ella no vino sola.

Por un momento su padre imaginó que quizá se trataba de la persona que sustituyó a Touya en la vida de la señorita Mizuki y que conocerlo le provocaba sentimientos encontrados a su hijo.

El muchacho respiró profundamente y dijo – Está embarazada… y sola.

-Entiendo… Así que sola.

-La encontré afuera del templo, parecía indecisa de entrar y enfrentar a sus padres… Ya sabes cómo son – le recordó pues en más de una ocasión, el señor Mizuki había hablado con su padre sugiriéndole que la relación entre sus hijos no era algo bueno.

-Sí. ¿Y hablaste con ella?

-Le ayudé… es decir, la lleve a casa – le contó a su padre y él empezó a sospechar de qué iba el asunto – No podía dejarla ahí sola en medio de la noche y en su estado.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Claro- respondió indignado- No me pareció correcto dejarla ahí sola.

-¿Y el padre de su hijo?

Touya lanzó un leve gruñido – Es un estúpido que no quiere responder… Y lo que más enerva es que ella toma eso con toda calma.

Había pasado los últimos dos días hablando con Kaho y cada vez que él se acercaba al tema, ella le restaba importancia. En cada oportunidad, Touya buscaba medir el terreno para saber si era prudente contarle o no sobre la estancia del otro mocoso en Tomoeda.

-Tendrá sus razones- le comentó su padre- ¿Y continuará en tu casa?

-No lo sé. Ahora está en casa de sus padres, yo mismo la llevé pero… - sonrió un poco – ella dijo que quizá no sería correcto que sus padres me vieran acompañándola, quizá pensarían que yo soy el papá de su hijo.

Fujitaka Kinomoto quiso ser directo y preguntó- ¿Y eso te molestaría?

El joven se quedó callado y continuó comiendo, haciendo tiempo para responder- Papá, eso fue hace mucho ¿sí? Ahora, sólo quise evitar un malentendido… En un rato volveré al templo, no sé si se quedará ahí.

-Al menos no estás llevándola por toda la ciudad en esa moto tuya ¿verdad? – comentó su padre ante la ausencia de la respuesta que buscaba.

-Claro que no – respondió Touya aludiendo a la motocicleta por la que tuvo tantos trabajos para poder comprar hacía algunos años – No quisiera exponerla, ni a su bebé.

-Bien. ¿Y Yukito qué piensa de todo esto?

-Se mantiene al margen- respondió rápidamente para evitar alguna sospecha. Aunque la verdad era más complicada. Yuki y él no hablaban, Touya pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Kaho y cuando él iba a la habitación de ambos, Yuki ya dormía (o fingía muy bien hacerlo). Así que la oportunidad de preguntarle directamente lo que pensaba no se había dado, o no la había buscado.

La realidad era que Touya no quería volver a ver el reproche en el siempre amoroso rostro de Yuki. Mucho menos quería iniciar una discusión en la que ya no supiera si hablaba con él o con el otro sujeto. Eso sería lo peor, ver en Yuki al otro tipo.

Fujitaka, por su parte, intuía que la situación no era tan simple. Y es que por muy tranquilo y cariñoso que sea el joven Tsukishiro, seguramente no le estaba sentando muy bien que su pareja pasara tanto tiempo con su ex y más que la llevara a casa.

Sin embargo, el punto no era necesariamente ese. Desde que se habían mudado juntos, a Touya le resultaba complicada la convivencia, y no por el natural desgaste que cualquier relación llega a tener por la convivencia diaria y la rutina; sino que ahora le era más difícil ignorar que la existencia de Yuki estaba dividida y que en él (o con él) había otro sujeto con sus propios hábitos, manías, formas, personalidad… sentimientos. Todo eso le agobiaba, la reciente actitud de Yuki no había ayudado mucho y la llegada de Kaho sólo era la cereza de ese amargo pastel.

-Y tu hermana ¿qué opina? Tengo entendido que ella y la señorita Mizuki son muy buenas amigas.

-Supongo que no lo sabe – _o ya la tendría también de visita en casa,_ pensó – También supongo que no tardará en entrarse.

-No se lo dirás tú ¿verdad?... -Touya se quedó callado- Porque no es tu responsabilidad hacerlo.

El muchacho sólo asintió.

-Y a propósito de tu hermana, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Voy a salir de viaje unos días y, ya que es la primera vez que me voy desde que te mudaste, quisiera pedirte que estés pendiente de Sakura.

_Sobra decir, y más cuando el mocoso está en la ciudad._

-Cuenta con ello papá – hizo una pausa y aprovechó para terminar su almuerzo.

-Gracias hijo. Me siento más tranquilo, sobretodo porque ni Li estará para cuidarla.

-¿No acaba de llegar?

-Sakura me comentó que tuvo que regresar a su país, aunque será un viaje exprés.

 _Un momento, el mocoso no está en su casa –_ reflexionó y es que la presencia de Li le impedía ir a buscar al tal Hiragizawa para enfrentarlo por todo el asunto de Kaho.

Se puso de pie- No te preocupes por Sakura papá, estaré pendiente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver que se levantaba a prisa.

-Nada. Ya te dije que acordé con Kaho que pasaría por ella al templo – pretextó, aunque no era una completa mentira, pues había acordado con ella estar ahí más tarde por si decidía volver a su casa.

Sin embargo, Touya ya no tuvo más cabeza para preguntarle a su padre, por ejemplo, cuándo sería su viaje, a dónde iría y cuántos días estaría fuera. Ahora sólo pensaba en ese chico, en reclamarle por ser un idiota y no estar con Kaho ahora que lo necesitaba.

Desde que Sakura había iniciado su noviazgo con el mocoso, Touya había ido decenas de veces a recogerla a su casa, así que ir hacia ese lugar no era un problema. Se trataba de unos condominios más o menos pudientes; Touya siempre pensó que la familia Li no sabía en qué gastarse su dinero cuando tenía semejante departamento en Japón para que el más joven de la familia lo ocupara sólo unas semanas al año.

En fin. Llegó hasta el lugar y sin poder contenerse tocó el timbre y golpeó la puerta con la fuerza y desesperación de alguien que se le va la vida en ello.

-Ay ya voy, ya voy – dijo una voz femenina y Touya se sintió desconcertado. Qué vergüenza, llamaba a la puerta como un demente y quizá hasta se había equivocado de departamento. Miró el número y corroboró que, según recordaba, era el correcto. Tuvo apenas unos segundos para teorizar sobre qué hacía una mujer ahí.

Sin embargo, cualquier teoría que pudo haber formulado cayó cuando la puerta se abrió- Ay porqué tanta insistencia en tocar… - apenas pasaron unos segundos en los que Nakuru Akizuki lo analizó con la mirada, cuando se lanzó hacia él para colgarse de su cuello como lo hacía cuando estudiaban juntos la preparatoria -¡Touya, Touya, Touya!

El aludido había olvidado por completo que con la presencia del mocoso Hiragizawa en Japón, el paquete incluía a esa muchacha encimosa.

-Hola- saludó con fastidio.

-Ay Touya qué gusto verte. Qué guapo te has puesto- le dijo pícaramente – Pasa, pasa. No sabía que acostumbrabas visitar a tu lindo cuñadito.

Y antes de que pudiera responder que no lo hacía y que, de hecho, no estaba ahí por él, la chica tiró de su brazo y lo hizo pasar.

-Él no está, salió de viaje pero pasa, pasa yo te puedo atender- le guiñó el ojo.

-En realidad no vengo por Li. Vengo a ver a Hiragizawa.

-¿Eriol? – se extrañó la chica y lo soltó para ella tomar asiento.

-Sí, el muy cobarde que no ha querido responderle a Kaho.

Akizuki lo vio aún más confundida - ¿Qué? ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con… - y de pronto atajó y rió – Claro, Kaho y tú eran novios… ¿sigues interesado en ella? Pensé que Tsukishiro te cuidaría más; pero si andas ampliando tu rango de acción, yo estoy dispuestísima.

Touya puso gesto de fastidio, en parte por las insinuaciones de la chica y también porque supiera de su historia con Kaho.

-Ella es sólo mi amiga y a ti quién te contó sobre nosotros.

-La propia Kaho, aunque no me dio detalles… y créeme me hubiera encantado saber TODO de ti – ahora fue turno de Touya para poner una expresión desconcertada- Kaho es una muy linda persona y tiene un instinto maternal muy grande, ha cuidado de mí y mi compañero; a veces salgo con chicos y ella me da consejos y me cuenta en su experiencia – suspiró- Será una buena mamá.

-Sí pero tu … amigo, pariente o lo que sea, lo está hechando a perder.

-Eriol es mi amo – suspiró- y aunque el embarazo lo ha vuelto un poco pesado, en realidad está preocupado.

-Vaya manera de preocuparse. Dejando a Kaho sola y escondiéndose en Japón.

-No lo entiendes Touya- usó un tomo particularmente serio – Poco antes de que supiéramos del estado de Kaho, Eriol comenzó a tener unos sueños raros.

El muchacho se interesó y tomó asiento - ¿Qué clase de sueños?

-Un poder, una fuerza que lo llama justo aquí a Tomoeda – comenzó a acercarse a él- Imagínate: se trata de un objeto tan misterioso y poderoso que ni el Clan Li o su futuro líder, ni siquiera el mismo Eriol ha podido dominar.

Touya estaba tan concentrado en lo que decía que no reparaba en el hecho de que la chica con cada palabra se acercaba más a él y prácticamente ya la tenía encima.

-Creemos que es algo que Clow ocultó pero qué puede ser para que ni su propia reencarnación pueda obtener, y lo más inquietante es saber qué tiene que ver con el embarazo de Kaho.

El muchacho pensaba en ello. Qué podría ser, incluso reflexionó sobre si Sakura estaba al tanto de esa situación.

-¿Tú qué opinas? – lo sacó Nakuru de sus pensamientos sólo para que notara que ya estaba sentada en sus piernas.

Él la apartó inmediatamente – Tranquila ¿sí? – se puso de pie – No lo sé… ¿Kaho sabe sobre esto?

-¡Osh, no! Eriol nunca le contó; quién sabe si porque no quería hablar con ella o si no quería preocuparla.

-Ya veo- por un momento olvidó todo lo que quería reclamarle al mocoso ese; quizá sí había razones importantes por las que puso distancia, sin embargo… - ¿Y dónde está él?

-Salió desde temprano. Tenía un compromiso y no quiso llevarme, según él porque ya había acordado verse con esa chica – cruzó los brazos e hizo una expresión de niña caprichosa.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó, cómo era eso de "esa chica". Hiragizawa no sería capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido como verse con alguien mientras había una mujer recién llegada a la ciudad que esperaba un hijo suyo… ¿o sí?

-Eriol fue al parque de diversiones -explicó la chica- Tiene una cita con Tomoyo Daidouji.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

El día resultó bastante tranquilo, considerando que era su debut como empleada. Y la verdad era que había sido así gracias a Yukito, quien además de explicarle todo lo referente al negocio que llevaba con Touya, en todo momento estuvo pendiente de todo lo que necesitara.

-Los clientes quedarán encantados de que una chica linda los atienda- le había dicho el propio Yukito y con ello la hizo sonrojar.

A pesar de que Syaoran había tenido que ir de nuevo a Hong Kong, Sakura pudo despejarse de esos problemas con su nuevo trabajo. Incluso no tuvo que lidiar con hipotéticas bromas o gestos de Touya, quien ese día no fue a trabajar.

-Es extraño -le comentó a Yukito- Siempre le dijo a mi papá que trabajaría muchísimo para que nunca te faltara algo ¿acaso está enfermo?

-Eh no. Él está atendiendo unos asuntos que aparentemente son más importantes- respondió serio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Mira, mejor te explico el sistema que creamos para registrar a los pacientes de Touya – contestó cambiando su expresión seria por la siempre bondadosa sonrisa.

Al final del día incluso Yukito fue muy amable al acompañarla a una reunión con Tomoyo (con quien había acordado verse para contarle sobre su primer día de trabajo). Y en todo el camino, se vio en una charla tranquila con Yukito en la que básicamente él le hizo preguntas sobre Li, cómo iba la relación y de qué se trataba el reciente viaje misterioso; ella, siempre feliz de hablar de su novio, le contó que Syaoran había aprobado el examen de ingreso a la universidad en Tomoeda; sin embargo, aún estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos en su país.

-Amm… Sakura -dijo de pronto el joven – Disculpa todo este interrogatorio sobre Li… Es que últimamente digo cosas que…- suspiró- Olvídalo, sólo discúlpame si te incomodé.

Ella, distraída como siempre, nunca pensó que hablar sobre su novio con un amigo estuviera mal – Descuida Yukito – dijo y miró a todos lados buscando a su amiga, algo emocionada por creer que ella llegaba primero.

Sin embargo, de pronto Tomoyo se acercó y saludó a ambos. Yukito se despidió de las chicas y se fue.

-Creí que no estabas – mencionó Sakura mientras entraban a un café a platicar- Cuando nos vemos tarde, normalmente te acompaña un grupo de guardaespaldas.

-Ni lo menciones. Ha sido todo un tema con mi mamá, insiste e insiste en que no debo estar sola pero creo que exagera: mandar una veintena de sus chicas es un exceso, ya no tengo 10 años.

-Pero es importante Tomoyo y ten en cuenta que ella está muy preocupada desde esa noche que no llegaste a dormir- por primera vez en años de amistad, tocó el turno a Sakura de sacar de balance a Tomoyo quien tosió ligeramente.

-A raíz de eso estoy resolviendo el asunto de mi seguridad- tosió de nuevo – Descuida.

De nuevo Sakura hizo gala de su despiste natural y no notó la relevancia del tema.

-¿Y qué tal tu día? – preguntó Tomoyo -Quiero saberlo todo, cómo te sentiste.

Sakura le contó todo su día y lo agradable que había sido tener el acompañamiento de Yukito.

-Así que todo parece marchar en orden- concluyó su relato.

-Me alegro y espero que tus nuevos jefes y trabajo no te dejen agotada y puedas ir en estos días a probarte tu vestido de dama de honor para la boda de Chiharu.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es. Todo ha sido muy rápido pero lo logré. Al vestido de Chiharu aún le faltan algunos detalles pero los de nosotras están prácticamente listos.

-Vaya, era en serio eso de querer casarse pronto.

-Chiharu me comentó que en cuanto Yamazaki supo cuándo Li llegaría a Tomoeda, apresuraron las cosas y están organizando todo en tiempo récord.

Y de nuevo ese mini ataque de celos al notar que sus amigos estaban haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por estar juntos a pesar de los grandes desafíos que se avecinaban.

 _Pero todo estará bien. Syaoran sólo está terminando unos pendientes –_ se trató de reconfortar a sí misma.

-Y por cierto, por qué se tuvo que ir de nuevo – preguntó su amiga.

-En realidad no lo sé. Supongo que quiere terminar de una vez sus pendientes en Hong Kong. Papá me contó que no pueden apartar por mucho tiempo su lugar en la universidad.

-Entiendo – Tomoyo sorbió del café que había ordenado, no le daba muy buena espina el hermetismo de Li así que decidió cambiar de tema y le contó a Sakura sobre cómo había construido la idea de los vestidos para ellas, que utilizarían en la boda de Chiharu.

Sin embargo, la charla se vio interrumpida de pronto por el teléfono de Tomoyo – Ah hola – le dijo a la persona con quien hablaba – Sí, todo está bien – escuchó a su interlocutor -Sí, ella llegó inmediatamente después de mí. Gracias por traerme y preocuparte.

Sakura escuchaba intrigada. Ésta era una conversación que jamás le había escuchado a su mejor amiga y, para empezar, con quién hablaba.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme… fue un buen día. Adiós- colgó el teléfono y miró a la ojiverde como si hubiera olvidado que ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo escuchando su conversación.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – se aventuró Sakura a preguntar.

De nuevo Tomoyo se sintió fuera de balance. Desde luego no estaba haciendo algo malo pero se dio cuenta de que su charla telefónica podría tener otra interpretación.

-No – rió nerviosamente- Claro que no… Sólo es un amigo.

Sakura recordó lo contenta que veía a Meiling cuando le habló de su novio o cualquiera del resto de sus amigas cuando estaban prendadas de algún chico; además de lo extraña que había visto a Tomoyo en los últimos días.

-¿Y quién…? – comenzó su pregunta pero se vio interrumpida cuando por el ventanal de la cafetería donde estaban vieron pasar a Touya, conversando y tomando del brazo a una mujer.

No sólo Sakura, también Tomoyo se quedaron calladas, sorprendidas al notar quién era esa mujer: la profesora Kaho Mizuki… ¿y ese vientre?

Aunque Tomoyo fue la primera en reaccionar con un "Oh, ohu", Sakura fue la primera en actuar y salió de la cafetería.

La ojiverde sintió que había sido muy breve el momento, pero le dio tiempo a Touya de caminar a la esquina, detener un taxi y ayudar a Kaho a abordarlo.

-¡Touya, Touya! – le habló y el aludido volteó a verla.

–Ah, hola monstruo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó agitada por la pequeña carrera que acababa de hacer - ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada sólo caminando por la calle – trató de disimular.

-¿Tomado del brazo de la profesora Mizuki? – Touya se quedó callado.

-Ah ya veo… ¿Acaso no puedo salir a dar una vuelta con una vieja amiga? – dijo cruzando los brazos.

Sakura, por su parte, recordó lo extraño que estaba Yukito cuando ella le preguntó por Touya. No le parecía correcto que su hermano se paseara tomado del brazo de su exnovia mientras su actual pareja trataba de fingir que la situación no le afectaba.

-¿Tomado del brazo de la profesora evidentemente embarazada mientras Yukito cree que eso es más importante que estar con él? – cuestionó.

Y entonces, por primera vez, su hermano mayor se mostró realmente firme con ella- A Yuki no lo metas en esto- le advirtió- él ya sabe porqué de esta situación.

-Touya… - sólo pudo decir- Pero… la profesora… ella está… y tú… paseando con ella.

-Sí, sé que no es lo mejor que te enteraras así – dijo con un tono más bajo – Kaho está embarazada; y, para ser claros, el padre de su hijo no está demostrando la mejor disposición.

_Eriol._

Y justo en ese momento, Tomoyo se incorporó con ellos (se había quedado a pagar la cuenta).

-Pero Eriol y ella… – apenas pudo decir.

-Tu amigo Hiragizawa es un idiota que no muestra ningún interés en Kaho– miró de reojo a Tomoyo – Y parece que ya tiene otros intereses.

Sakura no entendió ese comentario pero su amiga sí lo atajó; sin embargo, tenía la firme convicción de que no tenía porqué aclarar algo.

-Pero ellos son pareja y están enamorados – argumentó.

-Sakura, entiende, eso no basta. La vida real es más compleja que eso… Li te ha construido una fantasía con esa relación a distancia en la que sólo se ven unos días al año y todo son risas y felicidad.

Tomoyo trató de intervenir pero otra mirada de Touya la dejó en silencio- Tienes que despertar de ese sueño – continuó- Las relaciones de pareja son complicadas y algunas no logran superar eso.

-Pero la profesora Mizuki y Eriol están bien y se aman.

-El amor huye por la ventana cuando los problemas entran por la puerta – respiró hondo – Entiende, las relaciones acaban y ellos ya no son pareja. Es algo normal que le puede pasar a cualquiera.

De alguna manera era cierto, a Sakura le era difícil entender que las relaciones terminaban, su concepción rosa de la vida, su exceso de actitud positiva y que a su alrededor las parejas siempre funcionaban, le hacían creer que las relaciones duraban por siempre. Y la realidad era más dura, como decía Touya.

 _Le puede pasar a cualquiera-_ retumbó la voz de su hermano en su cabeza. Y ante la expresión que se dibujo en el rostro de la ojiverde, que no era por el regaño sino por darse cuenta de que los finales felices no eran rotundos, Tomoyo por fin de armó de valor para detener la situación.

-Basta Touya- tomó a su amiga del brazo dispuesta a llevársela.

El muchacho, aunque sorprendido de la actitud de la mejor amiga de su hermana y a quien siempre vio como una niña muy dulce, aún no terminaba de hablar.

-Tú sabes de lo que habló ¿no Daidouji?

-Más bien, tú no sabes de lo que hablas – tiró de Sakura – Vámonos, no necesitas escuchar esto – le dijo y luego se volvió hacia Touya – Y sabes qué, la profesora Mizuki no es la única, Eriol tampoco la está pasando bien.

Se dieron la media vuelta y se marcharon. Aunque un poco aturdida, Sakura estaba bien segura de lo que había escuchado, por lo que unas cuadras adelante dijo al fin- ¿A qué se referían?

Su amiga la miró y ella insistió en saber – ¿Qué está pasando Tomoyo?… ¿Acaso tú ya sabías lo de Eriol y la profesora?

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Ella lo sabía. No debía juzgar la molestia de su amiga ante las obvias evidencias. Tomoyo fue la primera en saber de la llegada de Eriol a Japón, se habían visto en más de una ocasión y habían platicado mucho de asuntos que quizá no habían compartido con alguien más; sin embargo, no le parecía justo que Sakura se pusiera seria con ella por algo que ni a ella le competía ni tenía porqué explicar.

Las preguntas fueron respondidas de forma breve pero clara, o al menos así lo percibió Tomoyo.

-Sí, ya sabía que Eriol y la profesora Mizuki tenían problemas; aunque apenas hoy me enteré de que ella está embarazada- y antes de que Sakura le dijera algo- Y no es mi responsabilidad contártelo, ambos tendrán sus razones para no decírtelo.

Sakura no debatió más y solo se limitaron a ir a casa, cada una por su lado. A Tomoyo le entristecía un poco la situación, Sakura era su mejor amiga y alguien muy especial para ella, pero así se habían dado las cosas.

-Buenas tardes hija – fue a recibirla su madre inmediatamente después de que anunció su llegada a casa - ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, sólo un poco cansada… ¿Sabes si la mudanza confirmó llevarse mis cosas?

-Sí- respondió y agregó con cierta tristeza- Es señal de que esto es definitivo, te irás de casa.

-Es lo mejor mamá, pero estaré bien y me tendrás muy seguido de visita – trató de reconfortarla – Y discúlpame, estoy un poco cansada, iré a mi habitación.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y su madre le habló- ¿Volviste a salir con ese muchacho? ¿Es por él que estás haciendo todo esto?

-No empieces mamá. Y no, lo hago por mí - respondió para continuar su camino a la habitación- _Aunque sí hubo alguien de por medio, pero no en el sentido que crees mamá._

Tomoyo entró y se dejó caer en su cama. Había sido un día agotador que inició con una peculiar ida al parque de diversiones y terminó en una incómoda situación con su mejor amiga; además, incluyó una inútil búsqueda.

_¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué él provocó todo esto?_

Tomoyo trató de despejarse de todo aquello. Y mejor recordó lo que Eriol le había comentado ese día.

En realidad, todo había sido muy extraño pues en cuanto llegaron al parque de diversiones, Eriol abandonó la superficial conversación y se quedó completamente callado por un largo, largo rato. Dieron vueltas por todos lados, particularmente en el estacionamiento subterráneo; algo rarísimo considerando que ni auto tenían.

Después de casi 2 horas de ir y venir sin cruzar ni una palabra, Tomoyo por fin se decidió preguntar: -¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

Justo en ese momento pasaban por enésima vez cerca de unas mesas con sombrillas – _Un excelente lugar para por fin descansar un poco._

-¿Qué? – dijo Eriol y la miró como si hubiese olvidado que ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo -¡Ah, lo siento! – miró hacia las mesas y la llevó ahí - Lo lamento. Soy un completo idiota- se disculpó mirando su reloj mientras ella tomaba asiento- Te he tenido caminando y ni siquiera he tenido la cortesía de decirte algo.

-Tranquilo, tampoco es que esperaba una "cita" normal.

Él sonrió un poco – Definitivamente no lo es, y créeme que podría planear algo mucho mejor que esto.

–Me imagino – rió un poco y luego suspiró – Eriol, qué tramas; porque no se me olvida que la primera vez que hablamos a tu regreso me dijiste que estabas en Tomoeda para atender unos "asuntos" y ahora estamos dando vueltas en donde estaba tu antigua casa ¿Qué está pasando?

El inglés se sintió atrapado, respiró profundamente- De acuerdo… Rayos Tomoyo, por qué eres tan perceptiva- se sentó con ella- He tenido sueños que me llaman justo a este lugar; hace varios días encontraron un objeto aquí mismo pero ni los Li ni yo hemos podido descifrar de qué se trata.

-¿Li? ¿Él está enterado de esto? – preguntó.

-Sí. De hecho, él me está dando asilo en su casa – sonrió- bueno, en realidad "nos" está dando asilo a Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun y a mí- resopló- El punto es que a eso vine, quiero averiguar qué es ese poder.

-Y te vino perfecto con tu separación de la profesora Mizuki.

Suspiró- Eso… Bien, hay algo importante respecto a esos sueños, sobre cuándo iniciaron.

Tomoyo se sintió inquieta. Desde el primer día que se encontró a Eriol tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre su visita a Japón ¿Qué tal si de nuevo había problemas con las Cartas y si Sakura estaba en riesgo? Y ahora la expresión de Eriol no era nada alentadora.

-Sé lo que te preocupa: Sakura – respondió el chico – Pero parece no tener nada que ver con ella… -otro suspiró- En realidad, esto más bien es relacionado a Kaho.

Hizo una pausa y Tomoyo sintió que tanto misterio la haría explotar – Hay algo más que no te he contado sobre ella… Kaho… Kaho está embarazada.

-¡¿Vas a ser papá?! – hasta se levantó del asiento.

-Shhh- la tranquilizó y ella tomó de nuevo asiento- Sí, Kaho está esperando un hijo mío y cuando inició su embarazo, empezaron estos sueños raros.

Tomoyo apenas podía creerlo. Un pequeño golpe de los años es cuando los amigos de tu edad comienzan a tener hijos. La idea le parecía tan extraña, ella se veía a sí misma y a sus amigos como unos chicos; muy lejana a la idea de ya cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande como la paternidad y maternidad.

-¿Cómo pasó? – preguntó incrédula.

-Creo que ya sabes cómo – sonrió tratando de aligerar el tema- Te lo dije, ser un adolescente en esta época no es fácil y supongo que no pude controlarme y mantener mis pantalones arriba el tiempo suficiente.

-¿Y por eso dejaste a Kaho? ¿Y tu hijo?

-Créeme que no voy a evadir mi responsabilidad, te aseguro que no le faltará nada… Respecto a Kaho… - nuevo suspiró- una de las razones que me alejaron de ella es que ella anhelaba tener un hijo; yo, en cambio, no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por la profesora y lo que sientes por ella?

-No se trata de eso… Kaho para mí es una persona muy especial; pero un hijo es algo difícil. No me malinterpretes, no es que huya de la paternidad, sino que soy muy consciente de lo que significaría para ese bebé el ser hijo de la reencarnación del Mago Clow. Ese niño, lejos de mí estará mejor; y Kaho, bueno, ella también estará mejor así.

Tomoyo guardó silencio. No le fue muy difícil sacar una conclusión del asunto: Eriol era un completo egoísta. Pero no con la señorita Mizuki o con su hijo, sino con él mismo. Su preocupación por ese sueño, su viaje y que la tuviera buscando respuestas por todo el parque de diversiones hasta que le dolieran los pies de tanto caminar, sólo indicaba una cosa: a Eriol le importaba mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir.

-No voy a juzgarte Eriol – dijo al fin- Ni te diré aquel discurso gastado de que ese bebé necesitará a su padre; y lo digo aunque yo no tuve al mío (con mi madre nunca necesité de él). Lo único que creo es que la profesora Mizuki debe saber sobre ese sueño, de lo cual me imagino no está al tanto. Y cuando suceda eso, tendrás más claro todo.

El muchacho ya no dijo más y para Tomoyo no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Entonces ella recordó algo de su plática y rió.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Eriol contagiado por la risa de la chica.

-Es que… - siguió riendo- no te imagino viviendo con Li.

Ambos rieron aún más- Es un buen tipo ahora que ya no se pone celoso por la señorita Sakura – suspiró- Es buen amigo, la señorita Sakura lo ha domado muy bien. Él me ha ayudado con todo ese lío de mi sueño y el objeto que estaba aquí.

-Y aún no sé cómo le contaré todo esto a la señorita Sakura- agregó luego de una pausa.

Y antes de que alguno dijera algo más, un vendedor de helados se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Eriol: -Vamos, no quiere uno para su novia, se me muy cansada.

El joven no quiso aclarar la situación pero sí compró helados para ambos; según él mismo, para compensarle que lo acompañara.

-Si no hubieras venido, sería muy raro que un tipo solitario diera de vueltas por todo el lugar- dijo y luego miró su helado – Sabes que seguir saliendo conmigo se prestará a toda clase de interpretaciones ¿verdad?

Ella se puso de pie- Claro, pero sólo somos amigos. Así que vamos a seguir recorriendo el lugar porque prometiste después acompañarme.

Él se puso de pie lentamente, haciendo evidente que también ya se había cansado - Tienes mucho interés en buscar a esa persona ¿cierto?

-No preguntes y anda – respondió yéndose por la tangente, supuso que desbalancearse frente a Eriol era diametralmente diferente que hacerlo con Sakura, quien con su despiste ni notaría que algo la tiene inquieta.

Acostada en la cama, mirando el techo de lo que durante toda su niñez fue su habitación, su refugio, pensó que no se trataba de un "interés", como decía Eriol, sino de un agradecimiento.

 _Sólo eso-_ se dijo a sí misma, aunque también se cuestionó - _¿segura?_

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Aquel mismo sueño volvió. Por un momento había creído que la llegada de Syaoran había ahuyentado esa escena que por las noches llenaba su mente y, que particularmente en esta ocasión, ya empezaba a caer en la categoría de pesadilla o por lo menos de "un mal sueño".

Normalmente Sakura no recordaba lo que soñaba. Y eso era una bendición, considerando que la relación de sus sueños con la realidad no era muy común. Para Sakura, una de las lecciones que le dejó su faceta de Card Captor era que sus sueños no son normales.

Durante meses éste se presentó de la misma manera una y otra vez: sólo mirándolo marcharse, alejarse de ella, y dejándole una sensación de vacío; tras su primera discusión el sueño presentó variantes, él le pidió perdón, le habló de una traición y le pedía algo. La verdad era que Sakura se había empeñado en olvidar ese sueño y su esfuerzo había dado frutos.

No obstante la escena volvía, con más detalles y con más vivencia. Sakura se vio a sí misma en su sueño, parecía estar frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que le dejaba ver el vestido que portaba. Era muy bello y elegante, pero muy distinto a las prendas que Tomoyo diseñaba. Este vestido parecía un estilo chino y más bien ceremonial. Una larga falda azul cielo sutilmente bordada con flores de cerezo y una blusa rosa de manga larga con el mismo detalle de flores.

Además de toda esa nueva situación, Sakura percibió algo más en aquel lugar oscuro (en el que solo alcanzaba a verse en el espejo). El aroma del lugar era particular, Sakura estaba segura que en algún lugar había percibido aquel aroma, pero no recordaba cuándo ni de dónde.

De pronto escuchó que una puerta se abría detrás de ella y efectivamente del umbral de ésta aparecía una silueta masculina.

-Es hora – le dijo la voz de Syaoran, quien la miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Syaoran qué…?

-No te preocupes, todo acabará pronto.

La tomó de la mano para llevarla hacia la puerta por donde había entrado. Aunque era un sueño, y se trataba del chico que amaba, por instinto, a Sakura no le parecía bien ir con él.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que Syaoran estaba provocándole?

Y luego de que ella se quedara en su lugar y zafara su mano de su contacto, él le dijo lo mismo que en su sueño anterior. Sin embargo, a diferencia del otro, Sakura lo sintió más real, incluso como si estuviera con un Syaoran real.

Podía sentir cómo sus manos la sujetaban fuerte de sus hombros y la movían.

-Sakura, Sakura… - decía y la voz se fue haciendo un poco más grave hasta parecer adulta.

Sakura tuvo miedo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas despertar. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su padre, quien la sujetaba de los hombros.

-Hija, qué bueno que despiertas – le dijo- llevó varios minutos llamando a tu puerta; entré y seguí hablándote ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo que no podía despertar- respondió tratando de lucir normal.

-Pareces algo agitada ¿segura que estás bien? – la miró preocupado.

-Sí, realmente me costó trabajo despertar. Ya sabes que eso siempre me ha causado problemas.

-Entiendo. Bien, siento molestarte pero tienes una visita, la señorita Mizuki está abajo esperándote.

A la agitación del sueño se le sumó la inesperada visita. Su padre le dijo que bajara en cuanto pudiera. Ella sólo atinó a vestirse con lo primero que encontró, mientras Kero con sus ojos cerrados le preguntaba si de verdad estaba bien.

-Yo también noté que tenías un sueño muy agitado.

Sakura, ya lista le dijo que no se preocupara y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mencionaste al mocoso mientras dormías- le dijo su guardián- ¿Todo está bien?

-Fue sólo un sueño Kero- sentenció la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo y que notara la duda en su rostro.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja tratando de olvidar el sueño. Conforme se acercaba a la sala de estar escuchaba más claras las voces de la profesora Mizuki y su padre.

-Sí, Touya ya me había comentado algo- decía su progenitor.

-Él ha sido muy amable conmigo- respondió la mujer.

-Sólo le pido muy especialmente que no confunda a mi hijo.

-Sé que la primera vez que me fui de Tomoeda no le dejé la mejor impresión señor Kinomoto, pero créame que estoy muy segura de lo que quiero ahora y siempre seré muy clara con él.

Sakura escuchaba la conversación muy confundida y no sabía si era prudente o no interrumpir. No fue necesario pues su padre reconoció los sonidos naturales de su casa cuando alguien bajaba las escaleras.

-Sakura- dijo y se puso de pie- Debo ir a recoger unas cosas a la facultad, así que las dejaré solas para que hablen a gusto.

El hombre sonrió y salió del lugar. Sakura no entendió de qué hablaban y tampoco notó que la señorita Mizuki siguió atentamente con la mirada a Fujitaka Kinomoto, pues por primera vez notaba su parecido con alguien muy especial para ella ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado?

Sin embargo, Kaho no pudo pensar más en ello porque vio que su joven amiga hacía un gran esfuerzo por verla a la cara y no dirigir su mirada a su vientre.

Y era cierto. Sakura ya había visto de lejos a su profesora y sabía que estaba embarazada, pero al tenerla frente a ella, era difícil ignorar que en su vientre que ya comenzaba a asomarse un bultito. Su futuro hijo.

Por un instante pensó en Eriol. Hacía unos días lo había visto y, en ese momento, no se imaginó la situación. ¿Qué tan cierto era lo que dijeron Touya y Tomoyo? ¿De verdad Eriol estaría al tanto? ¿Sería cierto que él no estaba mosteando disposición? ¿Qué tan grandes eran los problemas entre Eriol y la Profesora? ¿Esa sería la razón de ma llegada de su amigo a Tomoeda? ¿Ella sabría que él estaba en la ciudad?

-Sé lo que estás pensando – dijo la mujer con un tono algo misterioso, como el que usaba cuando era su profesora, a Sakura le desconcertó un poco. La mujer rió – No te asustes, me refiero a que debe desconcertarte que llegue de pronto, en este estado y que hace tiempo dejara de responder tus mensajes.

-Sí- sólo pudo decir.

-Lamento mucho no haberte contado sobre esto y… sobre Eriol; la verdad es que estamos separados- soltó – Pero qué digo, si Touya me contó lo que sucedió el otro día que nos viste caminando, creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Sakura asintió en silencio.

-Son cosas que suelen suceder- continuó la mujer con tranquilidad y tocó su vientre – Estoy segura de cada decisión que tomé y de todo el amor que hay justo aquí – acarició su vientre.

La ojiverde, por su parte, comprendió que ella no era quién para juzgar o cuestionar ni contarle sobre la estancia de Eriol en Tomoeda. La actitud de la señorita Mizuki le indicaba que la situación estaba bajo control.

Era increíble. Hacía un par de años, en alguna carta, su ex profesora le contó que estaba un poco nerviosa porque sus padres irían por primera vez a Inglaterra a pasar las fiestas decembrinas con ella; sería también la primera vez que ellos convivirían con Eriol. Sakura recordaba vagamente que su hermano hacía muchísimos años comentó lo estrictos que eran los padres de su entonces novia. Si el sólo hecho de que convivieran la ponía nerviosa, Sakura no quería ni imaginarse lo que la señorita Mizuki sentiría al enfrentarse a su padres embarazada.

En realidad, el hecho en sí de estar encinta a la ojiverde le inquietaba. Qué haría ella misma en una situación así, seguro sorprendería a su padre, enfurecería a su hermano y Syaoran… pobre, quizá sería el primero en desmayarse.

Pero qué cosas pensaba, eso estaba tan lejano como el simple hecho estar a solas con su novio.

 _¿Por qué? -_ lamentó e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar esas ideas.

-¿Pasa algo? De pronto te sonrojaste – le dijo la mujer gentilmente.

-Ah, no… es que… bueno, no sé qué te contó mi hermano sobre el día que los vi pero… - suspiró- No sé qué decir.

La señorita Mizuki le sonrió- Ya veo. No hace falta que digas algo en especial, ni sobre lo que hablé con tu hermano o respecto a Eriol, que me imagino es un tema que te confunde.

-El motivo de mi visita – continuó la mujer – en realidad, es compartir contigo esto tan lindo que me está sucediendo. Siempre has sido una gran amiga y quería contarte esto.

Sakura se sintió más relajada. Era cierto, lo importante no era hablar sobre los problemas que posiblemente tenía con Eriol.

-¿Y cuántos meses tienes? – preguntó tímidamente; la verdad era que no sabía bien sobre esos temas. La profesora Mizuki era la primera persona cercana a ella que estaba embarazada.

La mujer le sonrió de forma cálida, finalmente ya habían roto el hielo – Veinte semanas.

De ahí se soltaron a hablar sobre el tema. Las preguntas comunes: cómo se sentía, si tenía antojos, si tenía alguna predilección para el sexo del bebé, si ya había pensado nombres.

Kaho Mizuki, quien realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con una amiga sobre todo eso, le contó con mucho entusiasmo sobre su estado y que no le importaba mucho si era niño o niña, igual le amaría mucho, tampoco había pensado nombres.

Además le reveló a Sakura que deseaba que su bebé naciera en Japón; de hecho, ya pensaba instalarse de nuevo en Tomoeda, una temporada estaría viviendo con sus padres y después se independizaría, incluso pensaba volver a la docencia en alguna primaria de la ciudad.

Al final, a Sakura le dio mucho gusto verla y escucharla. Ya después podría saber las razones de Eriol.

La charla no se extendió mucho más ambas ya tenían compromisos, pero quedó muy establecida la promesa de frecuentarse.

Y es que Sakura precisamente ese día tenía que ir a probarse el vestido de dama de honor para la boda de Chiharu. La propia Tomoyo le había avisado el día anterior en un escueto mensaje de texto, mismo que no le dio mucha guía sobre cómo comportarse luego de su última conversación.

Afortunadamente cuando llegó al lugar, el mismo donde realizaban todas sus sesiones de fotografía ( y con un acostumbrado retraso), el resto de sus amigas ya estaban ahí para amortiguar la situación. De hecho, Tomoyo estaba demasiado concentrada en su labor que no había espacio para una charla sólo entre ellas dos.

A Rika y a la propia Sakura, les ajustaron perfectamente; sin embargo, Tomoyo quería hacerle un par de ajustes más al de Naoko, así que la llevó aparte. Rika, quien también se le daba el tema de la costura las acompañó para: "Aprender más de la experta", dijo.

Chiharu, que había llegado aún más temprano para probarse su vestido, aprovechó para sentarse junto a ella y descansar un poco.

-¿Han sido días pesados? – preguntó Sakura.

-No tienes una idea, planear una boda es más rudo de lo que imaginaba- dijo su amiga, quien, ahora que estaban las dos a solas, vio la oportunidad de abordar un tema importante.

-Sakura ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo algo tímida.

-Claro.

-Es algo muy personal… Es que… Bueno, con esto del matrimonio vienen cosas nuevas para mí… Tú sabes.

Contrario a lo que su amiga pensara, no, Sakura no sabía a qué se refería e inclinó un poco la cabeza sin comprender.

-Es sobre la primera experiencia, ya sabes- continuó Chiharu y Sakura jamás la había visto tan colorada- Pensé en hablar con Rika pero su situación es muy diferente, el profesor evidentemente tiene más experiencia que ella, y no sé, pensé en preguntarte a ti ya que Li y tú llevan de novios poco más que nosotros y somos de las mismas edades.

Sakura le hizo competencia de quién se sonrojaba más y se quedó callada sin saber qué responder.

-Nosotros, en realidad, no hemos tenido la oportunidad ni de hablarlo, nunca tenemos espacio para eso. Discúlpame por ser tan atrevida pero me imaginé que ustedes tenían experiencia, ya que, bueno, Li vive solo y ustedes se ven tan enamorados y llevan años juntos…

Cómo explicarle a su amiga que ni con todo eso a su favor, habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos.

-Perdón, tal vez estoy asumiendo cosas – continuó su amiga apenada – Y es que incluso Takashi – refiriéndose a su prometido por su nombre - siempre ha confiado mucho en Li (ya sabes, no tiene tantos amigos por aquello de las mentiras); incluso me contó fue Li quien lo convenció de casáramos… Me dijo que resultó muy entusiasta.

Otra sorpresa. Así que Syaoran era un entusiasta de las bodas, estuvo en contacto con su amigo en lugar de con ella.

-Takashi me confesó que fue el propio Li quien le aconsejó cómo proponérmelo. Fue muy enfático en que debíamos hacer lo posible por estar juntos.

_¿Por qué ellos sí y nosotros no? ¿Por qué nuestros amigos deben hacer todo lo posible para estar juntos y tú sigues evadiendo el asunto? ¿Por qué Syaoran?_

-¿Pasa algo? Como que "te fuiste" un momento – dijo Chiharu.

-No, sólo que… - estaba a punto de preguntar los detalles de lo que Syaoran les había dicho cuando sorpresivamente llamaron a la puerta.

Sakura fue a atender. Era extraño, llevaba meses trabajando ahí con Tomoyo y nunca habían recibido visitas. Excepto una.

La chica abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Eriol que miraba distraído para otro lado.

-Pasaba por aquí y vi abierto, así que decidí venir a verte – decía cuando volteó y se encontró de frente con Sakura.

-Qué sorpresa- dijo – No pensé que estuvieras aquí.

¿Qué hacía ahí, en una visita personal a Tomoyo? Mientras la profesora Mizuki andaba por ahí llevando a su hijo en sus entrañas.

 _Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí-_ respondió en silencio.

¿Qué tramaban Eriol y Tomoyo con esa repentina amistad tan cercana?

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

El muchacho trataba de no empezar golpear rápidamente con su pie el brilloso piso. No quería hacer evidente que estaba nervioso, aun cuando estaba solo en la sala de espera, previo a entrar a una audiencia con Ieran Li.

Era muy tonto pensar que tenía que solicitar una audiencia con su propia madre, pero desde su regreso a Hong Kong no habían podido coincidir en casa. Ella, muy ocupada atendiendo sus deberes con la comunidad mágica; respecto a él, la gran dama Li le había encomendado continuar sus trámites para el ingreso a la universidad.

No obstante, para él era prioridad hablar con ella de su situación y discutir sus planes. Y si para ello tenía que pedir un espacio en su agenda, así sería.

Respiró profundamente. Cómo decirle a su madre todo y, peor, cómo actuar en consecuencia con su novia.

La puerta se abrió y la asistente de su madre lo hizo pasar. Ieran Li continuaba revisando algunos papeles detrás de su escritorio, ubicado al fondo del gran salón que conformaba su oficina.

-Esta mañana, cuando me dijeron mi itinerario de hoy, me sorprendió mucho que mi propio hijo estuviera en la lista – dijo la mujer y por fin lo miró- ¿A qué se debe?

-Madre, siento llegar así pero necesito hablar con usted.

-Me imagino- le indicó que se sentara- y me alegro. Desde que la comunidad se enteró de la existencia de un objeto misterioso que estaba oculto en la antigua casa de Clow, he recibido infinidad de llamadas y visitas… Hasta tu tío Siu ha insistido en tener una reunión conmigo, pero ya sabes que él siempre está ajeno a todo esto.

Syaoran sintió un escalofrío. Efectivamente Siu Li era uno de sus familiares más alejados de los temas de la magia. Él era primo tercero de su padre y quizá su mejor amigo durante su juventud, razón por la que frecuentaba a la familia, incluso después de su muerte, y por lo que vio con buenos ojos que su hija se comprometiera con el hijo menor de Syaoran Li.

-Desde luego, ahora no es prioridad y no he podido atenderlo pese a su insistencia.

Syaoran intuía que a su tío no tenía interés de saber sobre los artículos mágicos que rodeaban a la familia, sino sobre la noticia que Meiling les soltó: la existencia del tal Paolo y su "rompimiento" con él.

-Y es que todo ha empeorado desde que me llegaron noticias de Inglaterra – continuó- La reencarnación del Clow desapareció y la gente cree que esto está relacionado.

-Lo sé – dijo secamente.

-Ah ¿alguna novedad al respecto? – preguntó.

-Antes de hablarte de Eriol,- comenzó a decir con toda la decisión que pudo- necesito hablarte de alguien más – su madre arqueó la ceja en respuesta – Quiero que hablemos de Sakura Kinomoto.

**Continuará…**


	8. Otros planes

-Ah

Después de semejante confesión esa había sido la respuesta: "ah".

Syaoran estaba confundido. Había soltado a su madre las cosas así, sin anestesia, sin contexto. Cuando le dijo que de quien quería hablar era de Sakura, su madre apenas se inmutó.

-Ella es mi novia- dijo con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos y previendo un reclamo o un escándalo sobre el tema.

Pero no, la respuesta había sido sólo un "ah".

Syaoran no sabía si le pediría profundizar sobre el asunto; si vendrían al menos preguntas normales como cuánto tiempo llevaba con ella.

Pero su madre sólo soltó esa expresión y permaneció callada un momento.

El castaño, por su parte, sólo se quedó observándola. No sabía qué esperar de ella. Su madre era una mujer increíblemente impasible. Y en verdad no la juzgaba por ello, después de la muerte de su padre, ella se había encargado de liderar provisionalmente al Clan Li (siendo la primera mujer en hacerlo en siglos de historia). Esa responsabilidad la había puesto a enfrentar todos los días a una comunidad de magos (todos hombres y casi todos ancianos); además, su madre también se había puesto al frente de los negocios de la familia, todo eso le había hecho el carácter fuerte, o al menos así le había contado Wei.

De hecho, el fiel sirviente de la familia Li quien le había platicado cosas de sus padres. Si bien Wei le había dicho que la relación de sus padres no estuvo precisamente rodeada de una historia romántica, él le había dejado en claro que nunca dudara de lo mucho que sus padres se amaron. Aunque Syaoran no sabía si eso bastaba para que su madre comprendiera el gran amor que él sentía por Sakura y que ese sentimiento estaba más allá de lo que la familia Li imponía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, fue la propia Sakura quien le hizo reflexionar sobre lo que el Clan Li le había impuesto como costumbres. Su madre lo había criado con la misma sobriedad con la que ella se manejaba y para él ser así era lo más normal; sin embargo, cuando llegó a Japón y fue conociendo poco a poco a Sakura, ella derrumbó todo y en su lugar le construyó la idea de querer demostrarle a ella lo mucho que la amaba, de tener una vida familiar más normal a su lado, rodeados de sus amigos y cumpliendo cada uno con sus propias aspiraciones personales.

Y ahora estaba ahí, confesándole a su madre que Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que, según ella, había desprestigiado a la familia Li, era su novia.

-Ya veo Syaoran- dijo al fin.

El muchacho tragó saliva, seguro ya venía el reclamó; sin embargo, en su lugar vino una pregunta:

-¿Es formal?

-Sí – respondió aunque tuvo ganas de decir: muy formal; pero aún no sabía qué esperar de esa charla.

-¿Sabes lo que implica? – preguntó su madre.

Él sintió un escalofrío. El Clan Li era muy estricto con sus tradiciones y creencias, y todo parecía indicar que su madre seguiría fielmente cada regla. Syaoran sólo asintió en silencio.

-Muy bien- dijo su madre- Con eso me basta – sentenció y se puso de pie.

-Madre… - dijo el muchacho desconcertado.

-Es todo por ahora Syaoran, si no tienes algo más que informarme, te pediría que te concentraras en la tarea que te asigné y que termines tus trámites de ingreso a la universidad.

-Madre, sobre eso…

-¿Pasa algo con el libro que te di?

Syaoran pensó por un momento si sería prudente decirle que, con ayuda de Eriol, la había logrado abrir para saber que era una libreta (más bien, un diario, en palabras de Fujitaka Kinomoto) y que estaba completamente vacía; sin embargo, sabía que la desobedeció pues le había pedido discreción con el tema.

-No, es sobre la escuela- declaró y su madre arqueó la ceja – Estaba pensando si podría estudiar en Tomoeda para estar…

-Hijo – le interrumpió- eso no está a discusión. Hace años, el Concilio de Magos aceptó que estudiaras allá dadas las circunstancias, pero ya no es el caso y menos cuando ya estás casi listo para ocupar el lugar de tu padre como líder del Clan.

-Madre…

-Olvídalo Syaoran, ya te he dado muchas libertades y es tiempo que asumas todas tus responsabilidades con la familia. Te has preparado toda tu vida para esto.

-Madre…

-Basta Syaoran. Ahora, anda a completar lo que te he pedido.

El muchacho se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir Ieran Li le dijo.

-Por cierto, debes traerla ante mí ¿lo sabes, verdad? – comentó sin mirarlo y ya fijando su atención en unos documentos en su escritorio.

-Sí, madre- cerró la puerta tras sí. Tenía mucho qué pensar, principalmente cómo abordaría todo con Sakura.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Sin duda, ese había sido el peor de sus días desde que regresó a Japón. Desde la mañana, Tomoyo le había llamado para avisarle que Sakura ya sabía de su rompimiento con Kaho y que ella está embarazada.

-Sé que no me corresponde meterme en estos asuntos, pero también sé que te preocupa mucho su opinión como amiga- le dijo la chica al teléfono.

Eriol tenía curiosidad de saber cómo había pasado todo y fue a buscarla. Sabía que no sería adecuado ir a su casa, así que probó suerte en su estudio de diseño y fotografía para hablar con ella.

Se alegró de ver abierta la reja de afuera (lo que indicaba que estaba ahí), pero esa pequeña alegría desapareció inmediatamente cuando descubrió que quien también estaba ahí era Sakura. Y lo único que se le ocurrió decir es que le sorprendía verla ahí.

_Qué estúpido, si las dos trabajan ahí. Mi presencia sí es una sorpresa._

-Supongo que vienes a ver Tomoyo- sólo dijo tan seria como el inglés nunca imagino verla.

-Sí… es decir, no- dijo nervioso- Bueno es que vine a verla pero me alegra verte también.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y él dijo en voz baja – Te lo iba a contar Sakura, en serio.

-No voy a juzgarte Eriol pero…

-¿Quién es? – interrumpió Tomoyo apareciendo atrás de su amiga - ¡Eriol! Hola, qué…

El inglés estaba nervioso, la sorpresa de Tomoyo y la seriedad de Sakura no le estaban ayudando a salir de ese momento incómodo.

-Estaba pasando por aquí y vi abierto, quise saludar- les dijo.

-Pasa- indicó la ojiazul.

Afortunadamente también estaban el resto de sus excompañeras de primaria (a quienes no había visto en años) y acapararon toda su atención con toda clase de preguntas de cómo estaba, qué estaba haciendo en la ciudad. Eriol respondió lo más afable que pudo pero de reojo veía a sus amigas, cada una con su propia expresión: nerviosismo y una ligera desaprobación, respectivamente.

Al final, el trío de chicas tuvo que marcharse, pero Chiharu aprovechó para actualizarlo sobre su próxima boda con Yamazaki (a la que, desde luego, lo invitó).

-De hecho- dijo la castaña- creo que le caería muy bien a Yamazaki que salieran. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para planear detalles, así que decidimos que nuestras despedidas de solteros serían con nuestros amigos más cercanos; las chicas – señaló a las presentes- y yo, y Yamazaki y Li, sería increíble que te les sumaras.

-Claro.

Intercambiaron números telefónicos para seguir en contacto y después se retiraron, dejándolo solo con Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Bueno, creo que también me voy – dijo ésta última.

-No- la detuvo Eriol- ¿Podemos hablar?

La chica pareció dudar un momento pero accedió a ir a tomar un café.

-Como te dije…- dijo la ojiverde una vez que llegaron al lugar y luego de un largo silencio entre ellos- No voy a juzgarte.

Eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad al inglés.

-Pero… -agregó la chica y suspiró, parecía que no encontraba las palabras- Me siento algo confundida Eriol… ¿acaso estás evadiendo tu responsabilidad?

-No. Sólo es difícil de explicar – _si no quiero contarte de los sueños y la libreta,_ pensó. -Kaho tomó una decisión, quería ser madre. Y yo… no creo poder ser el padre que ella anhela para su hijo.

Ella lo miró expectante. Eriol pensó que su amiga aún era inocente para entenderlo.

-Sakura, a veces, aunque ames muchísimo a una persona… Llega el momento en el que sus ideas no empatan. Las relaciones son muy diferentes cuando pretendes a alguien, cuando ya es tu novia y cuando vives con esa persona o decides compartir tu vida ¿Me entiendes?

-¿No te sientes listo para ser papá? – le preguntó.

-No es eso Sakura… Yo no estaba de acuerdo y parece que eso no le importó. Ella tomó su decisión y yo la mía. Pero quiero dejar en claro que a ese bebé nada le faltará, me encargaré de que viva en un buen hogar, que nunca le falte qué comer o vestir, y que tenga estudios.

-¿Y lo demás Eriol?- le cuestionó.

-Lo demás es consecuencia de la decisión de Kaho y creo que también tengo derecho a decidir.

Hubo un silencio y la ojiverde preguntó: -Es que… ¿ya no la amas?

_Vaya pregunta._

Él llevaba semanas evadiendo la respuesta, porque le incomodaba la verdad. No sabía si la seguía amando; pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que estaba herido por su capricho y no considerar su opinión, estaba preocupado porque no quería que ese bebé cargara con el peso de ser el hijo de la reencarnación de Clow Reed y, sobre todo, estaba inquieto por sus sueños. Para él, eran razones suficientes para estar lejos.

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad y notó la decepción en el rostro de su amiga.

-Mi hermano me dijo que el amor huye por la ventana cuando los problemas entran por la puerta. Creo que… es todo para ustedes ¿no?

_La verdad es que no lo sé._

-Deberías hablar con ella. Creo que es justo que sepa tu decisión.

Eriol coincidió con eso. No había hablado con Kaho desde que le confesó que estaba encinta y lo correcto era informarle lo que pensaba hacer. Ya les había asignado a sus guardianes la misión de cuidar al bebé y creía que estarían mejor si vivían con Kaho; él ya había pensado en comprar una casa para que ellos tuvieran todas las comodidades, y también quería darle los papeles de una cuenta de inversión bastante cuantiosa para todo lo que necesitaran.

-La puedes encontrar con Touya, mi hermano- le interrumpió sus pensamientos- Él la está apoyando mucho, incluso creo que se estuvo quedando en su casa.

_¡¿Qué?!_

Sakura le dio la dirección y le dijo que él podría informarle, si acaso no quería ir al Templo Tsukimine a buscarla. Pero Eriol ya no prestaba mucha atención. Kaho había sido muy honesta con él desde que se conocieron y le habló del muchacho Kinomoto y su romance. El inglés no se había sentido inseguro cuando ella lo volvió a encontrar en Tomoeda aquella vez que Sakura estaba atrapando las Cartas; pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, prácticamente Kaho era una mujer disponible.

Al final de la charla, Eriol se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo de que su amiga supiera que estaba separado de Kaho; sin embargo, sabía que a Sakura le intrigaba otro tema: su repentina cercanía con Tomoyo.

Eriol no quiso enredarse mucho en ello, no era momento de tocar el tema. Le propuso a Sakura acompañarla a casa y ella le preguntó si eso no lo alejaba del hotel donde suponía se hospedaba, al centro de la ciudad.

Pero él le respondió con una indiscreción y le dijo que no, que estaba quedándose con Li. Eriol se dio cuenta inmediatamente que se había equivocado, porque Sakura no sabía que su novio le estaba dando asilo.

_Y no quiero ni imaginar si se entera que Li ya sabía lo de Kaho._

Eriol lamentó haber hablado de más ya que Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera indignación de que su novio le ocultara cosas. Otra vez.

-No te preocupes, iré sola- le dijo y él no quiso insistir. Seguro quería estar sola y reflexionar el porqué Li le había ocultado cosas.

 _Lo siento amigo-_ pensó él sabiendo que un nuevo problema esperaría al castaño a su regreso a China.

Pero eso no había sido todo lo que arruinó el día a Eriol. De pronto pensó que no trajo de Londres un traje adecuado para asistir a la boda de sus amigos, por lo que, una vez que se despidió de la ojiverde, decidió ir al centro comercial para ver si encontraba algo.

Y ahí fue donde verdaderamente su día se fue al traste. Se dirigió a una de esas tiendas departamentales que tienen de todo y para llegar al departamento de caballeros, tenía que cruzar una zona que lo sacudió.

De pronto se vio rodeado de toda clase de artículos para bebé y no pudo evitar pensar. Su vista se dirigió a unos diminutos calcetines que, desde su nula experiencia, le parecía imposible que alguien pudiera usarlos. A Eriol le dio un vuelco el corazón al imaginarse que su hijo nacería siendo tan pequeño que su pie entrará perfectamente en esa prenda. La tomó entre sus manos y, casi por impulso, compró el diminuto par.

Mientras lo hacía. No pudo evitar pensar en que efectivamente ese bebé era producto del gran amor que en su momento estuvo muy seguro sintió por Kaho, que el hijo de ambos había comenzado a existir en alguna de aquellas tardes o noches del otoño pasado en las que él ya no logró controlar sus deseos y tomó a aquella mujer. Había sido tan feliz, porque en los recuerdos de su vida pasada no había nada semejante a aquellas sensaciones, a esos besos, a esas caricias y ese grado de intimidad. Kaho era lo único en su vida que le parecía nuevo y auténtico.

_Era tan maravilloso que me parece casi imposible que no tenga ese tipo de recuerdos de Clow Reed._

Bastante extraño. Pero antes de que pudiera profundizar en el tema, escuchó cerca de él aquella misma voz que alguna vez le susurró en el oído que lo amaba.

_Kaho._

Miró a su alrededor y la encontró. Estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba porque traía un toque diferente. Caminaba entre los artículos con una mirada especial, Eriol pudo notar la ilusión en su rostro. Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ella no ocultó su sorpresa y perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, se sostuvo de un pequeño mostrador.

Preocupado, Eriol dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando detrás suyo apareció Touya Kinomoto.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó pero él solo encontró la respuesta cuando miró hacia donde volteaba Kaho.

Los tres se quedaron congelados, hasta que Touya la tomó de un hombro- Vámonos- le dijo pero Kaho se soltó de su agarre y se aproximó a Eriol.

Él supuso que nadie le había informado que estaba en la ciudad, porque ella lucía como si estuviera viendo un espejismo.

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

-Tenía que resolver unos asuntos en Tomoeda- respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-No… no tenía idea de que…

-Kaho- interrumpió Kinomoto- Olvídalo, él ya sabía que estabas aquí y no hizo nada por buscarte, parece más interesado en otras cosas.

Eriol tuvo ganas de gritarle que se callara y no se metiera en asuntos que no eran suyos, pero no se sentía con la calidad moral de enfrentarlo.

-Touya- le dijo la mujer- ¿Me podrías permitir un momento con él?

El muchacho pareció dudarlo pero accedió y le dijo que se quedaría cerca por si necesitaba algo. Una vez que se alejó, la mujer se acercó más y Eriol pudo apreciar lo mucho que su vientre había crecido desde la última vez que la vio.

-Eriol… -apenas pudo pronunciar.

-Lo siento, tu amigo tiene razón- dijo él con un paso hacia atrás dándole a entender que no buscaba un contacto físico- Llevo algunos días en Tomoeda y hace poco supe que estabas aquí.

El inglés miró hacia donde estaba Touya Kinomoto, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados observando a la distancia. En ese momento, se le quitaron las ganas de contarle sobre sus sueños y las razones que lo llevaron a Tomoeda ¿Qué cambiaría si le decía? Ahora se daba cuenta que Kaho estaba bien e incluso que podía conseguir la compañía de otro hombre que la pudiera apoyar y cuidar.

-Yo estaba preocupada por no saber de ti y decidí regresar aquí – dibujó una sonrisa amarga- al menos quería decirles de frente a mis padres.

Eriol se sintió mal por un momento. Sabía lo severos que podrían llegar a ser los señores Mizuki y lamentó no haber estado con ella en ese momento. Pero debía ser firme, estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella y su bebé.

-Lo entiendo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al respecto- Escucha Kaho, he pensado mucho sobre el asunto- ella lo miró expectante- Hablé con Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, ellos estarán cuidando de ti y he pensado comprar una casa para ustedes tres… ustedes cuatro – corrigió al momento- también destiné un fondo para…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No voy a dejarte sola. Aunque yo no esté de acuerdo con tu embarazo, decidí…

-No quiero- respondió tajante – No me interesa todo eso – acarició su vientre- Sólo quería que fuéramos una familia pero si no estás ni siquiera de acuerdo con que quiera ser madre, no sé para qué me ofreces cosas que no necesitamos.

-Kaho, entiende; ese bebé estará mejor si no tiene nada que ver conmigo- le replicó.

Ella apretó los labios – Entonces no quiero nada tuyo.

Se dio la media vuelta e inmediatamente apareció Kinomoto diciéndole que se fueran de ahí.

Eriol se quedó viendo cómo ese sujeto se la llevaba. ¿Acaso no era lo mejor para todos?

El inglés se dejó caer en la cama después de ese terrible día. Esperaba que pudiera dormir un poco para despejar la mente. Sin embargo, esa noche volvería a tener ese sueño aunque más perturbador que en otras ocasiones.

Apenas sintió que durmió unos minutos cuando volvió a aquel episodio onírico. Su vieja casa, algo lo atraía. Durante meses, aquella fuerza de atracción era muda pero esta vez se encarnó en una voz femenina. Eriol no entendía lo que le decía pero se escuchaba angustiada; entonces, él empezó a correr desesperadamente en sueños.

_Ella me necesita..._

Todo era confuso. Sabía que tenía que ir con ella - _No, volver con ella… No debí irme._

Y en su carrera sintió que el aliento empezaba a faltarle y en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse. No lograría volver a tiempo.

_No, no, no…_

-¡No, mi hija! – se despertó en medio de la madrugada gritando y sudando. Sus guardianes inmediatamente entraron en su habitación.

-Eriol- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Spinel Sun.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó a su vez Ruby Moon.

Él trató de recuperar el aliento- Tienen que ir con Kaho, necesito que la cuiden muy de cerca – insistió. Tomó entre sus manos la compra que había hecho ese día y que evidentemente no tuvo el valor de entregarle a Kaho.

 _Mientras yo debo resolver ese maldito misterio de la libreta –_ pensó aún sintiendo la desesperación de su sueño.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

Recostado en su cama, jugueteaba entre sus manos con aquella cajita que durante meses había ocultado entre sus cosas. Adentro estaba la joya que anhelaba poner en la mano izquierda de la chica que en los últimos siete años había sido su auténtica novia. Y ahora que le había confesado a su madre su verdadera relación con Sakura Kinomoto, podía volver a anhelar ese deseo de hacerla su prometida. Aunque no seguía siendo fácil.

Para empezar, Syaoran sabía que la familia Li era muy estricta en ciertos temas y no era sencillo encajar en sus estándares. Desde luego, él estaría todo el tiempo apoyando y acompañando a Sakura, pero era consciente de que no eran ideas fácil de entender y adoptar.

Suspiró. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de la cena. Normalmente, él prefería cenar más tarde, solo y en la cocina. No estaba muy acostumbrado al bullicio de sus hermanas y por eso prefería su tranquilidad; sin embargo, quería hablar también con ellas para que no las tomara por sorpresa la noticia de que Sakura Kinomoto era su novia.

Guardó la cajita en su bolsillo y salió de su habitación. La tranquilidad de aquella noche en la mansión Li estaba interrumpida por la charla de las chicas Li, quienes compartían sobre temas triviales. Syaoran entró al comedor y sus hermanas se quedaron calladas, él hizo una seña a los sirvientes para que le sirvieran su cena. El muchacho se dispuso a tomar su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa; él siempre iba a la derecha de la cabeza (lugar vacío hasta que él oficialmente sea el líder del Clan), el lado izquierdo lo ocupaba siempre su madre (que acostumbraba cenar más temprano, hacía meditación y dormía temprano); en realidad, era muy extraño que los seis se sentaran a cenar juntos.

-Lobito- dijo Fuutie sorprendida de que su hermano menor compartiera esa noche con ellas.

Syaoran, por su parte, no pudo evitar arquear la ceja. Toda su vida, sus hermanas se referían a él como Lobito (aludiendo al significado de su nombre) y, a pesar de los años, no se acostumbraba al sobrenombre, principalmente porque su madre las reprendía por llamarlo así y les pedía que, al menos, no le dijeran así en público.

-¿Cenarás con nosotras?- preguntó Feimei.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? - les cuestionó tratando de mantener su papel de futura cabeza de la familia.

-¡Ash! No contestes como si nuestra madre estuviera aquí- le reclamó Fanren, la mayor de los cinco.

-Sólo quería hablar con ustedes- le hizo una seña a la servidumbre para que los dejara solos una vez que le sirvieron.

Las chicas lo miraron intrigadas -Bien, quiero contarles esto antes de que los rumores empiecen a correr o que se sorprendan cuando me vean entrar a casa con… - se sonrojó un poco e hizo una pausa - Bueno, yo quería contarles que tengo novia- las chicas continuaron cenando como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Shiefa- Meiling, tu eterna prometida y nuestra prima, lo cual es aún más raro.

Las cuatro rieron.

-No es ella- carraspeó- es Sakura Kinomoto.

Si su madre hubiera estado ahí, sus cuatro hermanas se hubieran llevado el regaño de sus vidas ante la falta de modales. Comida y bebida voló por toda la mesa entre expresiones de sorpresa y alguna tos para evitar atragantarse. Luego de ese momento de confusión, las hermanas lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Es una broma?, mamá te va a matar, ¿en qué momento pasó?, fueron algunas cosas que el chico alcanzó a captar entre los alaridos.

-Es en serio… muy en serio. Ella ha sido mi novia desde hace tiempo- les confesó- Y nuestra madre ya lo sabe, se lo conté esta tarde.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó? – le preguntó Feimei- No creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia.

-No hizo un escándalo sobre el asunto, eso ya es mucho.

-Pero siempre dijo que esa niña te quitó las dichosas Cartas Clow – apuntó Fuutie- y hasta acusó de haber deshonrado a la familia – agregó imitando la forma de hablar de su madre.

-Aunque ella siempre fue elegida para eso... Bueno, ese no es el punto.

-Además - interrumpió Fanren- No entiendo de qué se queja mamá. ¿Recuerdas cuando esa chica estuvo aquí? Se encargó del espíritu de esa mujer.

Syaoran lo sabía, aunque casi no pensaba en ello. De hecho, con Sakura nunca hablaba de aquella vez que ella viajó a Hong Kong, porque no quería que ella empezara a preguntarle por su madre, sus hermanas o cuándo podría ir de nuevo. Pero era cierto.

-Ay sí- agregó Feimei, ella era la segunda hija de los Li– Juraría que es la misma que papá nos hablaba cuando éramos niñas.

Syaoran se sintió intrigado. Él no recordaba nada de su padre, pues falleció cuando él era prácticamente un bebé, pero sus hermanas le llevaban 5, 6, 7 y 8 años de edad, por lo que tenían claros recuerdos de su progenitor.

-Ay, no lo menciones- dijo Fuutie – Mi papá nos contaba esas historias de la mujer del agua y cuando mamá nos platicó lo que sucedió cuando vino la chica Kinomoto a Hong Kong, no pude evitar relacionarlo.

-¿De qué hablan?- les preguntó.

-No les hagas caso Lobito – dijo Shiefa- Es sólo una tonta historia que mi papá nos contaba cada vez que no queríamos comer o irnos a dormir, sólo quería asustarnos con ese "espíritu" que perseguía a la familia Li desde hacía años.

-Y mamá siempre lo regañaba por contarnos esas historias – recordó Feimei, provocando la risa de las cuatro.

Podría ser una historia, pero alguna vez Fujitaka Kinomoto le había dicho que esas historias casi siempre tenían un origen en un hecho real que con el paso del tiempo se iba distorsionando hasta convertirse en una leyenda. Su suegro le había invitado a no menospreciar ese tipo de relatos cuando investigara algo.

Y la verdad es que él no sabía cómo se habían dado los hechos en aquella visita de Sakura a Hong Kong, en aquel entonces no eran tan cercanos y nunca se molestó en averiguar los detalles. Quizás era tiempo de echarle un vistazo para tener un argumento sólido ante su madre, el Clan Li y hasta el Concilio de Magos, de que su novia no sólo era digna de las Cartas sino que había librado a la familia Li de ese "espíritu".

-Oye Lobito- interrumpió Fanren sus pensamientos- pero tú nos estás contando esto por una razón, esa chica te importa demasiado ¿verdad?

Él no respondió pero el rojo de sus mejillas les dio la respuesta. Fuutie se puso de pie y casi gritó- Nuestro Lobito está enamorado.

Las hermanas gritaron y se abalanzaron hacia él poniéndolo aún más rojo. Lo rodearon y lo sacudieron mientras le decían toda clase de cosas para avergonzarlo más: que recordaban que Sakura era una niña muy bonita, que eran una pareja muy linda, que seguro sus futuros hijos serían guapísimos, que ya era tiempo de que se enamorara, así como preguntas de cómo le había pedido que fuera su novia, cómo fue su primer beso, cuándo la llevaría a casa y si pensaba proponérsele.

Y entre tantas emociones, Syaoran recordó que justo en su bolsillo guardaba un anillo de compromiso para su novia. Él se sentía muy torpe para algunas cosas, así que tal vez les pediría ayuda a sus entusiastas hermanas para completar esos planes.

_**O/O/O/O/O** _

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Touya sentándose en la silla que estaba cerca de su cama.

Lucía preocupado. Y no era para menos, ella había pasado toda la tarde anterior llorando, prácticamente hasta que se quedó dormida.

Su intención no fue preocuparlo más, Touya ya estaba haciendo mucho por ella. Incluso, él le había ofrecido que se quedara en su casa, en lugar de llevarla al Templo Tsukimine. Kaho había agradecido en silencio que su exnovio percibiera que no se sentía con ánimos de estar en casa de sus padres y no solo le brindó un espacio para desahogarse sino un hombro para llorar.

Admitía que ver a Eriol le había roto el corazón, pero ya no guardaba muchas esperanzas de que él cambiara de opinión. Al final, la charla había sido la confirmación de lo que ya pensaba. Ahora sólo estaba ella y su hijo.

-Gracias Touya- le respondió incorporándose un poco.

-Te quedaste dormida y me fui más tarde- le explicó.

Kaho no recordaba mucho pero él se había acomodado con ella en el lecho y ella se había apoyado en él. Pobre, quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo soportando su peso.

-Lo lamento.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Lo que pasó ayer… - apretó el puño, no podía ocultar lo enojado que estaba- Ganas no me faltan de ir a partirle la cara a ese otro mocoso.

-Olvídalo Touya, ya te lo dije ayer.

Era cierto. Apenas llegaron a casa y ella partió en llanto, Touya estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlo para reclamarle pero la propia Kaho se lo había prohibido. En su lugar, le pidió que la dejara llorar, necesitaba sacar todo eso.

Touya, por su parte, trataba de entenderla. Él quería enfrentar a Hiragizawa pero ella sólo quería sacarlo de su vida con lágrimas.

-Déjame vivir así mi duelo- le había dicho y él no tuvo más que acompañarla.

Le impresionaba cómo se comportaba. Cualquier otra mujer estaría haciendo un drama jurando que sin su pareja se moriría de amor, otra quizás estarían armando una rabieta diciendo que lo odiaba y lo odiaría siempre, hasta buscando venganza, y tal vez otra estaría pensando cómo arrastrarse hasta que él volviera a su lado. Sin embargo, Kaho sólo necesitó un momento de liberación para seguir adelante.

Le parecía tan centrada y serena. ¿Acaso no por eso se había enamorado de ella hacía tanto tiempo?

-¿Y ahora qué pasará?- le preguntó el chico.

-Tengo que buscar un lugar para instalarme.

\- No me gusta la idea de que quieras vivir sola y sé que en casa de tus padres ya no te sientes cómoda, sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

-Siempre has sido un buen chico- le sonrió aún con ese rostro de ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- Pero no quiero incomodar.

-No lo eres…

-Touya, sabes que no hablo de ti.

-¿Yuki ha sido grosero contigo? ¿Te ha mostrado alguna mala forma?- preguntó casi levantándose para reclamarle.

-Desde luego que no y estoy casi segura que jamás lo haría. Pero ustedes necesitan su espacio y me imagino que no le es muy cómodo que me prestes tanta atención.

-Kaho tú estás…

-Embarazada pero no imposibilitada. Planeo volver a dar clases para sacar adelante a mi hijo, y sé que tengo el apoyo de mis padres, el tuyo y hasta el de tu hermana, pero no pretendo que ustedes giren a mi alrededor.

-Kaho…

-Touya, debes cuidar también de él, no tiene que decírtelo.

Entonces se escuchó el timbre y Touya fue a atender. No sabía que Yukito estaba en el jardín cuidando sus plantas; así que cuando llegó a la puerta, él ya estaba atendiendo.

-Ya veo- decía algo serio- Pasen.

Cuando se apartó de la puerta, Touya vio al huracán de Nakuru Azikuzi, sólo que esta vez no se abalanzó sobre de él y lo saludó como cualquier persona normal.

-Venimos a buscar a Kaho- dijo la chica- ¿Podemos?

Touya no tenía muy claro si el otro mocoso los había enviado o si iban por su propia voluntad; sin embargo, no veía nada de malo que Akizuki y el muñeco de peluche azul pasaran a verla.

-Adelante- dijo.

-Si no les molesta, su presencia nos guía a la habitación en la que está.

Touya asintió. Y se sintió raro al quedarse a solas con Yuki después de varios días. El muchacho reanudó sus actividades de jardinería, como si ignorara lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras tanto, los guardianes de Eriol se dirigían a la habitación donde detectaban a Kaho, aunque la mujer no estaba usando su magia pues gran parte de su energía la estaba destinando a su embarazo.

-¿También lo sientes? – preguntó Spinel Sun.

-Sí, es más fuerte cada vez. Creo que porque está creciendo – respondió la chica- Me pregunto si Eriol ya se habrá dado cuenta.

-No lo sé. Últimamente está tan disperso que no se para a pensar las cosas con calma ¿Será esto parte de lo que le preocupa?

-No sé, pero ese bebé está desarrollando un poder muy interesante y que proviene de la oscuridad – dijo Nakuru llegando a la puerta.

Tocó un par de veces y empujó. Encontraron a Kaho recostada, se veía cansada aunque no pudo ocultar su alegría al verlos. Nakuru fue la primera en saltar hacia ella, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí.

-Chicos, no los esperaba- dijo sonriéndoles.

-Estábamos muy preocupados después de que te fuiste- tercio Spinel Sun.

-Estoy muy bien… - hizo una pausa y se aventuró a preguntar- ¿Eriol los mandó a buscarme?

-Está muy enojado con nosotros porque te dejamos ir- mintió Nakuru- Dijo que hablaría contigo sobre nosotros pero…

-Ayer llegó muy enojado a casa y nos corrió- agregó a la mentira, ambos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo.

-No sabemos si hablaba en serio o sólo fue porque estaba enojado pero… -miró a su compañero- Spick y yo lo pensamos y ya no queremos estar con él.

-Se ha vuelto un insoportable.

-Queremos estar contigo, tú siempre cuidas bien de nosotros- dijo Nakuru abrazándola. Y la verdad era que sentían un genuino cariño hacia ella. Si en algún momento llegaron a crear un verdadero ambiente familiar en Inglaterra, sin dudas Kaho había fungido como la madre de ellos.

Y ambos no podían negarlo, también estaban preocupados por los sueños de Eriol y lo que pudiera implicar para Kaho o su bebé. Además tenían mucha curiosidad por ver cómo iba creciendo el hijo de su creador.

-Chicos, no sé si sea lo correcto- les dijo la mujer.

-Anda, será divertido- insistió la chica- Buscaremos una casa que sea muy bonita y que nada tenga que ver con los horribles gustos de Eriol.

-¿O acaso planeas vivir en esta casa? – preguntó Spinel Sun.

-No, Touya ha sido muy amable conmigo, quizá más de lo debido y no quiero causarle problemas.

-Entonces ya está- dijo Nakuru emocionada- Cuanto antes nosotros buscaremos un lugar. Tú mientras sigue descansando.

No agregaron más y prometieron buscarla después cuando ya encontraran un espacio.

Sí era lo mejor, no quería seguir causándole molestias a Touya, mucho menos generar malos entendidos con Tsukishiro.

Touya estornudó. Seguramente, adentro estaban hablando de él. Yukito apenas se inmutó, continuaba arreglando su jardín mientras él sólo lo observaba pensando en lo que Kaho le había dicho, que también debía cuidar a Yuki.

-¡Auch! – se quejó de pronto, estaba acomodando un pequeño espacio que había destinado a unas rosas blancas.

Touya se acercó - ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, sólo una de esas espinas- dijo el chico mirando su mano donde tenía una cortada en la que ya empezaba a brotarle un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-Desde que las pusiste te dije que tuvieras cuidado y usaras guantes- lo reprendió.

-No me pasó nada.

Touya le tomó la mano, revisándolo como si se tratara de una consulta médica. Bueno, en realidad él era un doctor pero no de personas, pero a veces le gustaba jugar así con Yuki, quizá ésta era una buena oportunidad para volverse a acercar.

-No parece grave pero…- sonrió ligeramente- quizá debamos ir adentro para revisarte bien, curarte y hacerte sentir mejor.

La propuesta era muy obvia y Touya debía admitir que, después de los primeros intensos meses viviendo juntos, ya se le estaba haciendo muy pesado el periodo de sequía entre ellos.

Yuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Touya supo que no todo estaba perdido; sin embargo…

-Ellos están adentro.

Miró hacia la casa y luego se volvió hacia él- Alguien en la habitación de junto nunca fue un impedimento – le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. Era cierto, cuando aún vivía en casa de sus padres, Touya había aprovechado algunas de las noches de estudio con Yuki para ir más allá del terreno académico con él; y aunque Yuki era más tímido al respecto, Touya lograba convencerlo y juntos descubrían que ese toque furtivo le agregaba mucho al momento.

Yukito rompió el contacto y liberó su mano – No te confundas Touya, no me refiero a eso… No pienso hacerlo mientras ella esté aquí.

Kinomoto gruñó – Ya te dije que sólo la estoy ayudando.

-Es tu exnovia y sé lo importante que fue para ti… Y ahora le prestas tanta atención.

-Y ahora tú siempre estás detrás de mi hermana – soltó por fin.

-Ay Touya, por favor – le recriminó.

-Sé que ella ya no es una niña y notó que ahora la celas demasiado con ese mocoso.

-Touya yo no…

-Tal vez tú no- lo interrumpió- Pero qué tal el otro sujeto… él se está poniendo en medio de nosotros.

De pronto regresó Nakuru y su muñeco de peluche. Yuki aprovechó para volver a la casa y Touya se quedó ahí en medio avergonzado de que escucharan su discusión.

-Vaya -dijo Nakuru- Algunos problemas en el paraíso.

-Cállate Akizuki- agregó Touya.

-Spick, me permites un momento con él.

La criatura se fue volando y dejó a los dos en una conversación en la que el muchacho no quería estar.

-Touya necesitamos tu ayuda- le dijo muy seria.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eriol está muy preocupado por Kaho y su hijo y es muy importante que estemos cerca de ella. Necesitamos cuidarla.

-¿Está en peligro?

-Aún no lo sabemos, por eso debemos vigilarlos.

Touya dibujó una sonrisa amarga- Olvídalo, si meto más gente a la casa Yuki en verdad se enojará.

Ella rió un poco – Ya me di cuenta que no está de buen humor, pero tampoco es nuestra intención causar problemas. Y aunque me encantaría presumir que vivo bajo el mismo techo que tú, queremos que le ayudes a Kaho a instalarse en otro lugar, nosotros nos iremos ahí con ella.

Aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, se sentiría más tranquilo si Kaho no se mudaba sola – Está bien.

-Perfecto, te estaré buscando para darte los detalles- le lanzó un beso al aire, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir agregó- Y si sigues encontrando resistencia con Tsukishiro, no dudes en buscarme.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Es sólo una propuesta, una idea, para que no te aburras y caigas en otras tentaciones. Sin compromisos.

-¿Contigo? ¿Sin nada a cambio? – le preguntó con un tono incrédulo y se acercó.

-¿Quién dijo que no pido algo a cambio?- se volvió hacia él- Lo único que quiero es que no te metas entre Eriol y Kaho, no están pasando por un buen momento y no quisiera que generaras más ruido.

-Tú no entiendes. Y tampoco entiendes mis asuntos con Yuki.

-Los entiendo más de lo que crees, de verdad me interesas mucho y frecuentemente pienso en tus problemas. Siempre he sabido que Tsukishiro no es una persona tan sencilla y ahora lo compruebo.

Touya arqueó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Entiendo la naturaleza de Tsukishiro- continuó la chica- A diferencia de Spick, Kerberos y yo, él está dividido en dos personalidades. Y una de ellas está empezando a dominar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, y tu verdadero problema es que "ese otro" tiene otros planes- hizo una pausa- Yo tengo cierta afinidad con los poderes de Yue y siento cómo su energía está inquieta. Creo los dos intuimos lo mismo Touya: Yue está muy inquieto por otra persona que no eres tú.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, otro día podemos continuar con la plática. Adiosito.

Se fue de ahí dejándole un gran agobio. Él ya no tenía poderes y ya no podía sentir ciertas cosas respecto a la dualidad de Yuki, pero Akizuki le estaba confirmando que ese otro sujeto tenía sus propios planes e intereses. Y él (Touya) no estaban en ellos.

 _Yue está muy inquieto en otra persona que no eres tú-_ repitió la frase en su cabeza. Touya cerró la puerta de la casa furioso, para él todo estaba más claro ahora- _Sakura._

_**Continuará…** _


End file.
